


Север

by degtyareva (astronaut_from_China)



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/degtyareva
Summary: О походах отряда Стрелка на север.
Relationships: Strelok/Ghost/Fang
Kudos: 3





	1. Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> первые столкновения между группировками, "Свобода" только формируется, контроль локаций как в ЧН;
> 
> знакомство Стрелка с квадом выдумано автором 
> 
> можно считать приквелом цикла про Шрама и Стрелка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - (исп.) ночи, друг

Стрелок ненавидел курящих. Но в Темной долине курить любили и курили то, что попадется, если ни у одного бедного сталкера в местной ночлежке не нашлось даже бычка. Воняло табаком и жжеными травами, от которых кружилась голова. Свободные, как они сами себя называли, эту воняющую херню раскуривающие, смеялись с наскучивших шуток. Никто даже не пытался придумать новые.

— Слышь, сталкер, — присвистнул кто-то из них, заметив, с каким раздражением Стрелок на них смотрел. — Да, ты. Че хмуришься? Косяк будешь?

— Обойдусь.

Подхватив рюкзак, Стрелок вышел из ночлежки, раздражаясь еще больше на смех свободных. Он прошелся перед ночлежкой, дыша чистым воздухом, и достал КПК. В графе заданий пусто. Стрелок прикинул, когда в последний раз брался за задание: зачистка Кордона от кабанов, где его подстрелил кто-то из новеньких, приняв за чужого.

— Пару недель, значит, — под нос говорил он, пошевелил плечом и уверенно направился к Чехову, убедившись, что плечо больше не болит.

Чехов сидел на ящике, глядел в небо и, как ни странно, не курил. Свободные обозначали его лидером, но иерархии в их отряде Стрелок не видел — только Чехов и все остальные гедонисты. Их даже группировкой назвать нельзя было: ни единой формы, ни общей цели, и было их человек десять от силы, а держали целую фабрику.

— Noches, amigo*, — кивнул Чехов, и Стрелок стушевался — все-таки этот человек имел здесь власть. — Хорош вечер, а?

— Хорош.

— По делу или так, поболтать?

— Есть работа?

Чехов улыбнулся и уперся локтями в колени.

— За артефактами побегаешь?

— Вполне.

— За все, что найдешь, заплатим, а вот, если «Колючка» попадется, то, брат, хватай и беги, как на эстафете. Бегал эстафету?

— В школе. Давно было.

— А я марафоны бегал на девятое мая. Приходил к нам физрук, тыкал в меня пальцем и говорил: «Ты, вот ты побежишь». Так до сих пор и бегаю, только теперь от мутантов. Прикинь, эволюция?

Стрелок кивнул, не понимая смысла разговора, но, когда Чехов посмотрел на него лукавыми глазами снизу вверх, то понял, что смысла нет.

— «Колючка». Эстафета. Понял.

— Сейчас пойдешь? — удивился Чехов, когда Стрелок повернулся к фабрике спиной.

— А что еще делать?

— Ничего-то вы, одиночки, не понимаете. Веселиться нужно. Зона никуда не денется.

Стрелок поморщился, но Чехов этого не разглядел в темноте и похлопал рядом с собой по ящику.

— Иди-ка сюда, я тебе расскажу…

— Я лучше за артефактами, но спасибо за совет.

И быстрее, чем Чехов возмутился, он скрылся за забором. Свободные охотно говорили, а Стрелок по натуре был молчалив и выслушивать чужую болтовню не любил.

Он взял в руки АКМ и быстрым шагом направился на Свалку, вздрагивая от шороха ветра в кустах. По ночам шастали, в основном, мутанты. Нарваться на стаю собак или снорка ему не хотелось, поэтому мелкий перелесок Стрелок пробежал, а на подходе к Свалке сбавил шаг, пригнувшись на всякий случай — бандиты любили это место, хотя чего тут любить — аномалии да радиация кругом.

Прокравшись к цистернам, Стрелок принялся наблюдать за депо. Оттуда звучал пьяные гитарные рифы, смех, но перед воротами то и дело ходили вооруженные тени. Чтобы обойти их, придется лезть по радиоактивному мусору. Стрелок скривился, глянув на кучи хлама. Дозиметр даже возмущенно скрипнул, хотя сталкер не сдвинулся с места. У ворот показался кто-то с обрезом, и Стрелок вздохнул еще раз.

Он сполз по траве спиной, закатал рукав и ввел себе дозу антирада в исколотую вену. Маленькие крапинки были везде, куда можно было вкалывать волшебную микстуру: на бедрах, плечах, иногда даже пальцах. Стрелок как-то видел, как Локи из свободных закапал антирад себе в глаза. То еще зрелище…

Он подождал, пока антирад наверняка растворится в крови, надел противогаз и со всей сноровкой полез на кучи мусора. В основном это была техника и металл, а от них всегда фонило сильнее. Дозиметр заскрипел. Стрелок постарался ускориться. Металл под его весом просел, загрохотал. Стрелок замер — с депо тоже прислушивались. Кто-то сказал про помойных крыс, а кто-то уточнил про военных. Загоготали. Расслабились. Стрелок полез дальше, обеспокоенный металлическом привкусом на языке. По неосторожности он уронил что-то, загрохотавшее с такой силой, что ему стало страшно. На него направили фонари.

— Вот он, сука!

— Мочи снорка!

Задохнувшись, Стрелок задвигал конечностями и скатился вниз по куче в сухую траву. Он вскочил, осмотрелся и рванул к бетонным залежам материалов, сел за ними, взвел курок пистолета, прислушиваясь. Выстрелы прекратились, но голоса все еще раздавались — кто-то хотел отыскать «ползающую падаль», кому-то было страшно. Стрелок верил в благоразумие второго и чуть было не выстрелил в тень, зашевелившуюся рядом.

Тень повалила его наземь, закрыла рот и вытянулась, прислушиваясь. Потом наклонилась к Стрелку и прошипела ему в лицо:

— Ты чего по куче полез? Совсем дебил?

— Ты еще кто, бля?!

— Конь в пальто! Тихо!

Сталкер над ним снова вытянулся и осторожно вынул пистолет. Стрелок услышал шаги. Его рука сжалась на рукояти. Было невозможно дышать от веса сталкера, но он побоялся даже шевельнуться, чтобы не издать ни звука.

— Уполз?

— Уполз, конечно! Ну, что я тебе говорил? Полез бы он на нас, ага.

— А если бы и полез?

— Да эти твари сначала всех мышей пережрут, а потом на человека полезут. Ссыкуны они.

Фыркнули. Шаги стали отдаляться. Стрелок пихнул потерявшего бдительность сталкера в грудь и отполз на расстояние выстрела, целясь точно в голову.

— Положи! — зашипел Стрелок. — Клади на землю!

Сталкер послушался.

— Кто ты?

— Не бандит точно.

Сталкер стянул капюшон и Стрелок рассмотрел обычного человека в хреновой броне, с хреновым оружием и явно хреново питавшегося.

— Призрак я.

— По тебе видно.

— Ты зачем по мусору полез? Радиация же.

— Лучше, чем на этих нарваться. Ты сам чего тут сидишь?

— Сижу, — пожал плечами Призрак и поморщился.

Стрелок сразу все понял, даже если Призрак не пытался это скрывать. Он протянул ему аптечку и пару бинтов.

— Зацепили?

— Немного.

— Бери.

Призрак прищурился, недоверчиво рассматривая его, но аптечку взял.

— Спасибо.

— И тебе. Все, разбежались?

— Ты с Темной долины? Слыхал, там свободные какие-то фабрику зачистили. Ты из них?

— Нет. У них там ночлежка: ствол в небо, нож в землю, и живи сколько хочешь.

Призрак кивнул, отцепляя липучки бронежилета. Под ним на плече у него расплылось черное пятно. Призрак сжал челюсти, отдирая присохшую к ране ткань. Стрелок осмотрелся и зашептал:

— Слушай, тебе бы отлежаться где-нибудь с такой раной. Дойдешь до долины, найди Чехова. Он там за главного. Скажи, что от меня.

— А ты кто будешь?

— Стрелок.

— Стрелок. — Призрак по-доброму хмыкнул. — Пострелять любишь?

— Когда выбора нет.

Призрак смочил бинт перекисью и приложил к плечу. Его лицо скорчилось от боли. Он часто задышал. Стрелку становилось все яснее, что без поддержки ему со Свалки не выбраться, а у него пока есть совесть, чтобы оставлять вот так, в одиночку. Стянув противогаз, он поперхнулся от запаха гнили и крови и кивнул себе за спину.

— Давай… Давай я проведу тебя до долины.

— Добрый ты какой-то, — ухмыльнулся Призрак. — Недавно в Зоне?

— Достаточно.

— Не, ты зеленый. Как и я. Ветераны уже бы пристрелили, чтоб не мучился.

— Пойдешь, нет?

— Пойду, раз предлагаешь. Дай мне пару минут.

Стрелок кивнул и стал прикидывать, как вывести Призрака со Свалки, пока он перевязывает собственное плечо. По мусору ползти опасно — заметят, перестреляют. По другую сторону кучи полно аномалий и обязательно разгуливает парочка мутантов, но Стрелку это показалось меньшим из зол. Патроны у него есть, да и Призрак на дилетанта не похож. Прорвутся, решил Стрелок и снова повернулся к сталкеру. Тот завязывал кропотливые узлы на плече и с кряхтением надевал куртку.

— Обходить будем, — зашептал Стрелок. — По топям.

Призрак поднял на него удивленные маленькие глаза.

— По аномалиям, ты хочешь сказать?

— Не вижу другого пути. Патроны есть?

— Немного, но на парочку снорков хватит.

— Тогда я пойду первым — буду искать аномалии. Ты прикрываешь, если что.

— Понял.

— Пойдем до забора, потом свернем и выйдем к лесу. Оттуда до фабрики рукой подать. Готов?

— Готов.

Стрелок кивнул ему и на полусогнутых двинулся в сторону радиоактивных, аномальных топей. Запахло гнилью и тиной. Он бегло подумал, что было бы неплохо этим одежду вымазать, но потом услышал сдавленное шипение за спиной и передумал — Призраку грязевые ванные на пользу не пойдут. На запах крови сейчас слетится вся местная фауна. Стрелок вынул пистолет на всякий случай.

Убедившись, что теперь их точно не увидят, он поднялся и протянул Призраку руку.

— Отсюда пешком пойдем.

Тот было потянулся к нему, но замер, удивленный. До Стрелка дошло и он осекся.

— Быстро друзей находишь, — хмыкнул Призрак и поднялся сам.

— Не забывай назад смотреть, — напомнил Стрелок, доставая горсть болтиков из рюкзака.

Сняв пистолет с предохранителя, он двинулся в, как ему казалось, совсем другую зону Свалки, где всегда было мокро, темно и опасно. Даже радиация здесь была не такая сильная, опасаясь не то гравитации «воронок», не то кислотности «газировок». И, если вторую можно было видеть, то первых Стрелок опасался даже с включенным датчиком.

Он присел на корточки, присматриваясь к воздуху, и бросил туда болтик. «Воронка» разорвалась, обдавая его потоком воздуха. Проверил с другой стороны — тоже аномалия. Впереди вроде чисто. Сталкеры продвинулись на несколько метров и снова остановились. Стрелок проверил по бокам, спереди, мигнул фонариком, и они прошли еще немного.

В ботинках хлюпала вода. У Стрелка ныли колени от влажности, а Призрак иногда вздыхал от боли. Стрелок его понимал, но не мог предложить остановиться — забор уже был впереди, в сотне метров. Им и оставалось только выйти из аномалий, когда сбоку раздалось рычание. У Стрелка отнялось дыхание. На него тут же набросился вонючий снорк.

— Стрелок!

Мутант вцепился в него руками и пытался укусить за лицо. Стрелок, уворачиваясь, пытался отпихнуть его от себя. Будто обезумевший, снорк издавал хрипы и рычания, как голодный пес. Он начал драть его бронежилет ногтями. Призрак, отбросив автомат, оттащил рыпающегося мутанта за ноги и всадил нож ему в висок по самую рукоять.

— Спасибо…

— Это могли услышать…

— Да.

Поднявшись, они короткими перебежками добирались до леса, пока по их души не притащилась целая стая — ведь снорки не живут в одиночку. С топей слышалось рычание, но теперь оно было далеким, и Стрелок, прижавшись к дереву, наконец мог отдышаться. Сидящий под кустом Призрак вдруг заулыбался.

— Чего?

— Да ничего. Так.

Стрелок нахмурился.

— Ты помогаешь мне, хотя я трижды мог выстрелить тебе в спину.

— Не выстрелил.

— Не выстрелил, — согласился Призрак. — Таких, как ты, в Зоне мало.

— Это каких?

Он пожал плечами, поморщился, схватившись за рану. Стрелок хмыкнул и вытянул шею, присматриваясь к огням в Барахолке. Диггеры не спят. Лучше и их обойти стороной.

— Пойдем?

— Да, сейчас, — вздохнул Призрак.

До подходов к Темной долине дошли спокойно, без приключений. Только дозиметр несколько раз сердито скрипнул, и тогда Призрак с какой-то юношеской беспечностью пинал в стороны фонящие железяки, хотя мальцом он точно уже не был. Может, немного помладше самого Стрелка, а была у него какая-то аура неунывающего весельчака. Этим он был похож на свободных, и Стрелок ни секунды не сомневался в правильности своего решения.

У дерева с засечкой на стволе они остановились.

— Ну, дошли. Дальше сам. Фабрика слева, — сказал Стрелок.

Призрак встал напротив него, держа АКМ, и на его лице появилась искренняя улыбка, от которой Стрелок почему-то смутился.

— Я в долгу у тебя.

— Не надо, а? Не люблю это.

— Как скажешь, дружище, — усмехнулся Призрак и сощурил глаза на манер Чехова. Ну точно из свободных. — Но, если пересечемся и нужна будет помощь, ты обращайся, ладно?

— Если пересечемся… Да.

Призрак протянул ему ладонь.

— Да ладно, я не кусаюсь.

Стрелок пожал ему руку, и Призрак заулыбался еще шире. Подмигнув на прощание, он двинулся в сторону фабрики, держа автомат на изготовке. Стрелок следил за ним, пока он не скрылся среди деревьев, и сам себе улыбнулся.

Когда он вернулся под утро в Темную долину, Чехов будто ждал его у ворот. Курил.

— Веселая ночка? — уточнил он, оглядывая грязного и кое-где порванного сталкера.

— Веселые собаки. — Он потянулся к контейнерам.

— А дружок твой, ну, который вчера пришел с пробитым плечом, веселый оказался. Миклуха ему пулю вытаскивает, а он сидит, довольный, вещает, как ты его спас. Хорошего парня вытащил, — кивнул Чехов и выпустил колечко дыма. — Глядишь, и с нами останется.

— А сейчас он где?

— Спит в обнимку с Максом — эти черти так его напоили его, пока Миклуха ему рану зашивал…

Стрелок протянул Чехову «Кровь камня» и «Колючку». Тот сразу забыл о Призраке, Миклухе и Максе, улыбнулся во весь рот и от души хлопнул Стрелка по плечу, что тот зашатался.

— Пробежал-таки эстафету!


	2. Последний день

Вторые сутки лил дождь. Серое небо изредка вспыхивало молниями. Мнущий портупею на бедре Стрелок выглянул из-под навеса из маскировочной сетки и досок и отошел на шаг назад, вытирая намокший нос рукавом. Мимо, несмотря на ливень, ходили долговцы в черно-красных скафандрах, поглядывая на него, и Стрелок вздохнул — паранойя бывших военных его раздражала.

Они только недавно начали пускать одиночек на «Агропром», смирившись с тем, что единственный их враг — Зона. Да и одиночкам достаточно пальчиком погрозить, чтобы те согласно убирали оружие и вели себя тихо, платили за еду и починку оружия, если нужно, и в арсенал не лезли.

Под навес забежал какой-то сталкер, видимо, не сразу заметивший Стрелка. Он отряхнул комбинезон от воды. «Винторез», дулом опущенный в землю, заставил Стрелка напрячься. Он отошел к стене, отвернулся, присматривая, куда бы лучше свалить — компании ему не нравились. Сталкер, как назло, громко вздохнул.

— Ну и дождина.

Стрелок промычал что-то в знак согласия.

— Даже не выйти никуда, чтобы не намокнуть.

— Слушай, я не… — повернулся Стрелок, мрачно глядя на сталкера. Тот снял капюшон. — Призрак?

— А знакомые все лица, — улыбнулся Призрак и протянул ладонь.

— Какими судьбами в «Долге»?

— Да так. Бегаю, доставляю, ищу, стреляю — ничего особенного. Все то же, что и остальные. — Он оглядел Стрелка. — Да-а… Сколько там прошло? Месяцев пять, да? Ну, не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Я тоже.

— Чехов меня тогда отпускать не хотел — приглянулся я ему. Все звал в отряд. А сейчас, прикинь, группировку свою создал! Угадай, как назвали.

— «Свобода»?

— В точку. Знаешь что ли?

— Слышал всякое.

Призрак почесал макушку. Он возмужал: оброс щетиной и комбинезон на нем сидел как надо, хотя вряд ли он стал лучше питаться. Скорее просто обзавелся спортивной поджаростью, которой мог похвастаться и Стрелок, только ребра у него торчали.

— Ну да ладно. Ты сам как? Рассказывай.

— Выживаю. Никакой конкретики.

— Так скучно?

— Так скучно, — вздохнул Стрелок. — Подумываю с Зоной завязывать через месяц-другой.

Призрак удивленно моргнул и заулыбался.

— Слушай, а не хочешь со мной к одной группировке сгонять? «Последний день» называется. Умники-ученые, научившиеся автоматы правильно держать.

Теперь удивился Стрелок, ведь Призрак совсем не был похож на научную крысу, как сталкеры в шутку называли наемников, таскающихся с гремящей аппаратурой по Зоне с благой ученой целью.

— Зачем тебе к ним?

— Должок за ними есть. Ну что?

— Не обижайся, но я в кваде не работаю, — признался Стрелок и смутился.

Призрак не растерялся.

— Так я тебе и не квад предлагаю. Пробежимся туда-обратно и все. Да и ты развеешься, может, передумаешь из Зоны уходить — ты же зачем-то сюда пришел. Только патронами закупимся, а то у меня голяк.

Стрелок вздохнул, не решившись отказать, и пошел за Призраком к местному торговцу. Его правильнее было бы назвать торгашом, потому что Митяй был той еще сволочью, но Стрелок даже побоялся об этом подумать, а то долговцы такие, что и за неправильный взгляд пристрелить могли.

Митяй, конечно, ничуть не был рад их видеть.

— Опять ты со своим «Винтарем», — процедил долговец, оглядывая Призрака. — Нету твоих патронов, сталкер, вали отсюда.

— А ты коробочку из-под стола пустую покажи, тогда и поверю.

— Кто патроны без коробок берет?!

— У тебя — все.

Митяй наморщился через балаклаву.

— Не борзей, нейтрал, а то от тебя одни ручки да ножки останутся.

— А кто борзеет? — не смутился Призрак, опираясь на стол с явным намерением получить боеприпасы. — Патроны. Девять-тридцать девять. В коричневых коробках. С полоской.

— Заебал ты! — взорвался Митяй и швырнул несколько коробок на стол. — Забирай, да, давай, оставь наших без патронов, чтобы такие гады, как ты, нас потом и перестреляли!

Положив несколько тысяч на стол, Призрак, уже не слушая монолог Митяя, вышел обратно под дождь. Стрелок понял, что он злится.

— Мудак.

— Тише ты — услышит.

— Да и пусть слышит. Надоел, — проворчал сталкер, убрал патроны в рюкзак и попытался улыбнуться. — Ну, пошли?

Дождь не заканчивался, и на подступах к депо сталкеры были мокрыми до самых носков. Оба дрожали от холода, жались к деревьям, подолгу всматриваясь в дорогу впереди. Напряженному от чужой компании Стрелку все больше казалось, что с другой стороны дороги шел его двойник, иначе объяснить такую схожесть в привычках он не мог. И Призрак не пытался с ним поговорить, за что Стрелок был ему благодарен.

Когда впереди показались ворота с ржавыми подтеками и приевшимся к рельсам вагоном, сталкеры остановились: Призрак вжался в дерево, а Стрелок спрятался за кустами. Призрак оглядел пространство через прицел винтовки и покачал головой — никого.

Тогда Стрелок положил свою СГи на предплечье и двинулся к воротам. Возле них он замер, прислушался. Ни шагов, ни разговоров — мертвая тишина. Призрак жестом показал, что все в порядке, и тогда он выглянул, направив оружие вперед. Никого — в депо даже огонь не горел. Нахмурившись, Стрелок жестом позвал сталкера и пополз внутрь.

Эхо дождя оглушило его. Его шаги обрели звучность, которая, если здесь кто-то был, будет стоить ему жизни. Стрелок остановился, вслушиваясь, никого не услышал и все же рискнул подняться. От облегчения и ужаса он чуть не выронил винтовку. Вдоль главных ворот, под дождем, были выложены тела с простреленными головами. Повсюду блестели пустые гильзы.

— Все нормально? — Призрак оборвался на полуслове. — Что за…

— Не знаю, но это плохо.

— Наемники?

— Почему тогда они не закрепились здесь?

Сталкеры переглянулись, и Стрелок, подняв СГи, вышел на улицу, осмотрелся и, убедившись, что депо действительно пустое, опустил оружие дулом вниз. На стене здания потекшей зеленой краской было выведено: «Free».

— Это не наемники, — сказал Стрелок. — Это «Свобода».

Призрак тоже поглядел на надпись. Он вздрогнул.

— Зачем?

— Может, предупреждение?

— Тогда только «Долгу» — я слышал, они сталкивались с отрядами каких-то сталкеров в зеленой окраске.

— «Свобода» же в Темной долине.

— Так и «Долг» на «Агропроме». — Призрак поморщился. — Тут, видимо, борьба за территорию.

— Тогда бы «Свобода» заняла это место.

— Что бы тут ни было, не хочу я в это лезть. Пойдем.

Стрелок осмотрел дюжину трупов, выложенных в линию, и пошел рядом с Призраком, оставляя мрачный знак, кому бы он не предназначался, позади.

Миновав никогда не спящую Барахолку, они дошли до самого забора, которым была обнесена вся Свалка. Призрак взялся за колючую проволоку над землей и потянул на себя, делая достаточное расстояние, чтобы можно было пролезть.

— Давай.

Стрелок перебросил сначала оружие и рюкзак, потом полез сам. К бронежилету намертво прицепился запах мокрой земли и гнили. Вскочив на другой стороне, он осмотрелся и схватился за проволоку, оттягивая ее на себя. Призрак ловко прополз по земле. Подняв оружие, они пошли дальше, как понял Стрелок, огибая мрачный «Росток» и его мутировавших охранников.

Никаких укрытий вокруг не было, и сталкеры ползли на полусогнутых, озираясь. Сбоку тянулась стена завода с налипшим «жгучим пухом», а впереди чернели рельсы, уходящие куда-то вглубь Зоны. Теперь по ним радостно скакали «электры», мигающие вдалеке. Иногда раздражался скрипом дозиметр, и Стрелок замирал. За ним замирал и Призрак с прилипшими ко лбу черными волосами.

— Банка, — шепнул Стрелок, отбросив фонящую жестянку в сторону.

— Зря тут пошли, — вздохнул Призрак.

Стрелок обернулся, посмотрел в его виноватые глаза.

— Да лучше здесь. Я бы на «Росток» не сунулся.

Призрак благодарно улыбнулся, потер ноющие колени, после чего слегка подтолкнул Стрелка локтем, хотя ему точно казалось, что они держали дистанцию в пару метров. Он напрягся, но не подал виду — в конце концов Призрак совсем уж чужим не был.

Они пересекли железные пути, поглядев через ячеистый забор на территорию «Ростка». Сталкеры там были, но выживали не все и не всегда, опасаясь одной из легенд Зоны — матерого кровососа. Стрелок в легенды не верил, а вот Призрак поспешил пройти «Росток», иногда вслушиваясь в звуки за забором, но кроме шума дождя ничего не услышал.

Им еще раз пришлось перелезать через забор, но уже сверху. Рядом темнел вход подземного тоннеля, в котором сами по себе взрывались огнем «жарки». Это был единственный ход к Янтарю и ученым, но Призрак туда не свернул: обошел тоннель по краю и пролез в дыру в заборе, спрятанную за кустами.

— Откуда ты знаешь про этот ход? — спросил Стрелок, пролезая за ним. Зацепившись локтем за острую проволоку, тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

— Я о многих ходах знаю. — Призрак присел рядом с ним и отцепил ткань от забора. — Некоторые безопасны, некоторые нет, но они короче.

— Не лучшая тактика для Зоны, не думаешь?

Он пожал плечами и поднялся, оповестив, что Болота уже совсем рядом. Стрелок и сам почувствовал тинистый запах через несколько сотен метров, пока они петляли между кустов и травы. Скоро ноги начали в ней тонуть. Вода с противным чавканьем залилась в ботинки, и тогда Стрелку стало совсем противно и холодно. В какой-то момент он даже начал жалеть, что пошел за Призраком, но, когда тот сделал жест рукой, сразу же забылся, подняв СГи.

— Одиночки.

Стрелок выглянул из-за его плеча, разглядел покосившиеся рыбацкие домики с тусклым светом внутри них, но не расслабился.

— Пойдем мимо них?

— По шоссе нельзя — там военные ходят и снайперы на вышках сидят, — тут же понял его Призрак и указал на очертания рухнувшего в воду каскада, где должна была быть дорога.

— Военные? Здесь?

— Охраняют какой-то путепровод. Я там не ходил, только издалека видел: куча солдат на блокпосту, а за ним вывеска «Тузла».

— Куда ведет? Рядом тут только Мертвый город.

Призрак пожал плечами.

— Ну, можешь у них спросить — нам все равно шоссе пересекать придется, — усмехнулся он без веселья. — «Последний день» на другой стороне.

— Ты как вообще с ними связался с такой-то охраной на местности?! — зашипел Стрелок, раздражаясь.

— Да как-то само вышло.

— Надеюсь, твой должок будет того стоить.

— Будет, не переживай об этом. Я свое дело знаю, — отмахнулся Призрак. — План, значит такой. Их вотчина начинается с самого въезда. Там обычно охрана из четырех человек. Туда не пойдем. А пойдем через мост — там только снайпер на вышке, но простреливает, собака, хорошо. Так что останавливаться нельзя.

— Можно его снять.

— И мы тут же станем главными мишенями для остальных пидорасов с прицелами.

— А если проплыть под мостом? Радиации я здесь не чувствую.

Призрак задумался и кивнул.

— Но снайпера все равно нужно снять. По-тихому.

— Попробую, — вздохнул сталкер и взял в руки «Винтарь». Его лицо посерьезнело. — Если мы выживем, то я сегодня напьюсь.

Стрелок удивленно вздернул брови, но перезарядил винтовку на всякий случай и двинулся по воде. В ботинках мокро, одежда мокрая — скоро они превратятся в новый вид земноводных мутантов. Беззвучно хмыкнув самому себе, он сосредоточился — показались очертания вышки.

У кромки грязной воды Стрелок распластался на земле. Вода заливала глаза. Он прищурился и взял на прицел снайпера, который высматривал что-то в другой стороне. Призрак поднял на солдата с ТРс «Винтарь», сморщившись. Стрелок считал про себя бесконечные секунды, но вот сталкер выстрелил. Тело в зеленой экипировке повисло на перилах, уронив оружие.

Не сговариваясь, они зашли в воду. Грязная, холодная, от нее воняло затхлостью. Тело свело от холода. Ноги вязли в тине, из-за чего вода быстро подошла к лицу. Вес оружия, патронов тянул вниз, в бездонку. Стрелка охватил ужас. Он схватился за ржавую ферму, повис на ней, пытаясь выпутать ноги из вязкой подводной травы, которая тащила его к себе, в свои склизкие вечные объятия, чтобы стать могилой, возможно, для еще одного идиота, подумавшего бросать Зоне вызов.

Рядом барахтался Призрак, цепляясь за ферму, но у него не было сил подтянуться на нее. Он отплевывался от мутной воды. Ему не было видно, куда нужно тянуть руку. Стрелок схватил его за куртку и из последних сил потянул вверх. Призрак, найдя ногами опору, вцепился в его плечо и балансировал над водой, тяжко дыша.

— Жив?

Он только покивал головой, мелко вздрагивая от холода и страха. Стрелок крепче сжал его куртку и прислушался. Наверху через дождь пробивались грубые голоса. Сталкеры замерли. Они были открытой мишенью — стоит только вниз посмотреть. Военные всегда стреляют без предупреждения, всегда наповал и всегда в голову, чтобы наверняка, а то некоторые и с пулей в сердце могут встать и дойти до какого-нибудь медика-самоучки. И ведь проживут потом еще несколько месяцев, пока радиоактивное отродье не покусает в жизненно важные органы.

Военные пообещали «найти и пристрелить сталкерскую падаль» и вроде как начали расходиться. Стрелок выдохнул. В этот же момент Призрак соскочил со своей опоры и с головой ушел под черную воду. Стрелок пытался вытащить его за руку, но барахтающийся в воде сталкер никак не мог подняться на поверхность. Не думая, он бросился в воду. Призрак брыкался, но утопал все глубже. Он захлебывался чернобыльской отравой. Стрелок обхватил его за пояс и потянул наверх.

— Вот они! — раздалось сверху.

Тогда он закрыл Призраку рот ладонью и снова потянул на дно. Тот сопротивлялся, ворочался. Отплыть к затонувшим фермам казалось Стрелку все более нереальной задачей. На нем висел ослабевающий Призрак, набитое патронами оружие. Даже его собственный вес тащил в воду. У него заканчивались силы. Хотелось сдаться. Но Стрелок сдаваться не любил, а потому, задыхаясь, все плыл вперед, на ощупь огибая фермы. Тогда он рискнул вынырнуть.

Легкие жадно поглощали сырой воздух. Во рту стоял вкус металла и земли. Призрак на его плече закашлялся, вцепился в руку. Его ошалелые глаза искали хоть что-то знакомое.

— Стрелок… Пиздец…

— Тише… Они сверху.

Призрак запрокинул голову к свалившимся фермам. Вокруг капала вода и шумел дождь, и услышать затихнувших солдат не получалось, но сомневаться в том, что они ушли, не приходилось — военные отступают только после смерти.

— Сейчас доплывем до другой стороны и бежим, ясно? — сказал ему Стрелок в мокрый затылок. — Не оборачиваясь.

Призрак кивнул.

— Я тебя отпускаю?

Сталкер напрягся, но дно было в пределах досягаемости, поэтому Призрак сам отошел от него. Стараясь не шуметь, они по воде дошли до края несущей опоры. Там Стрелок взял в руки винтовку и вдоль шоссе, где было мелко, стал двигаться к суше. Над головой просвистела пуля — их заметил снайпер.

— Бежим! — рявкнул он.

Сил не осталось даже на бег. Не спасал даже адреналин. Но бежать было нужно, бежать было безопасно, и они бежали, проваливаясь ногами в мокрые трясины. Петлять среди кустов и травы было сложно. Позади грохотали выстрелы. Это было чудо, что ни одна шальная пуля еще не продырявила никому из них колено. Местность ушла из-под ног. Стрелок по инерции рухнул в траву и лужи, теперь точно зная — спасены. Болело лицо и запястье. Он застонал, когда Призрак перевернул его на спину, вытер лицо от грязи.

— Ты как? Эй?

— Зубы болят.

— Синяк будет, — оповестил Призрак и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Что у тебя за привычка улыбаться? — проворчал Стрелок, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Мы выжили. Разве не повод улыбаться?

Стрелок не нашел, что возразить. Поднявшись с его помощью, он осмотрелся и приметил деревянные домики на окраине Болот.

— База?

— Да. Раньше деревня была.

— Ну, пойдем, камикадзе, — вздохнул Стрелок. — А сказать, что плавать не умеешь, мог бы и раньше.

Призрак смущенно опустил глаза.

Их приближение заметил не то снайпер, не то просто дозорный. У главного входа — все остальная территория была огорожена вкопанными в землю палками с заточенными концами — их встретил целый отряд с пистолетами, не снятыми с предохранителя. На ученых они были похожи мало и только затертые значки СБУ на скафандрах, на которые были надеты еще более затертые бронежилеты, выдавали в них научников.

— Зачем пришел? — без любезностей спросил кто-то из группировки.

— Наумов мне кое-что задолжал, если вы забыли, — напомнил Призрак.

— Будто тебе это поможет, — вздохнул ученый в балаклаве так обреченно, что Стрелок бы подумал, что он сейчас застрелится, и кивнул.

Отряд повел их вглубь лагеря. В гниющих домиках мутно горели лампы. Посреди базы был сложен костер размером с человека. В нем дотлевали угли. Выглядывающие из домов ученые — или все-таки сталкеры? — провожали их пустыми долгими взглядами. Их движения были медленными, будто нереальными. Стрелку стало не по себе.

Сталкеров завели в черный покосившийся дом. В нем воняло протухшим мясом. Между двух столов ходил тощий человек, держащийся за лицо. Увидев Призрака, он вскинул косматые брови и что-то пробормотал под нос.

— Не ждали, не ждали, — разобрал Стрелок.

— А зря не ждали, — натянуто улыбнулся Призрак и сделал несколько шагов к Наумову. — Мы же договаривались? Договаривались. И вот я…

— Принес? — перебил его Наумов.

Призрак, скривившись, вытащил из рюкзака что-то крупное, обмотанное тряпками. Оно пахло трупным гноем и кровью. Видимо, стопа снорка — эти тупые манекены разлагаются еще при жизни. Стрелок зажал нос ладонью, ощутив рвотный позыв.

— Это мне броника и двух аптечек стоило, — пожаловался Призрак, положив сверток на стол. — А теперь о награде. Мы договаривались на двух «ежей».

Гипнотизирующий сверток Наумов будто впервые понял, что в его сырой резиденции находятся люди. Он поднял хмурые глаза на сталкера с едва ли каплей осмысления происходящего.

— Договаривались?

— Целых три недели назад.

Наумов нахмурился и снова начал ходить в разные стороны и бормотать под нос.

— Зона не простит… артефакты… не позволять увеличиваться…

Призраку это, похоже, надоело и он встал напротив Наумова, заглядывая ему в глаза. Отряд почему-то обступил Стрелка и прошептал: «Зона не простит». Ему стало совсем жутко.

— Ну?

Наумов, что-то прошептав, схватил сверток со стола и сорвался вглубь дома. Ошалевший Призрак, придерживая винтовку, рванул за ним, ругаясь.

— Не двигайся! — сказали Стрелку из-за спины.

К нему потянулись чужие руки. Он дернулся в сторону и преградил ученым дорогу столом, проскрежетавшему ножками по хлипкому полу. Он рефлекторно наставил пистолет на одного из квада. Удивленные ученые замерли.

— Только дернись! — пригрозил Стрелок и рванул за Призраком.

Воняло из погреба. Лестница была старая, скользкая, и Стрелок чуть не упал с верхних ступенек. Его оглушил выстрел, раздавшийся сбоку. От него зазвенело в ушах, потом быстрее забилось сердце, хотя он не помнил, чтобы видел у сухого Наумова какого-либо оружия. Перескочив ступеньки, он выскочил в сырую комнату. Призрак стоял невредимый перед столом, из-за которого торчали ноги Наумова. А на столе, подсвеченный тусклыми лампами, лежал человек, неестественно бледный и худой и что-то бормочущий. Одна ступня у него была черная, точно не его, а несколько пальцев на руках явно принадлежали кровососам.

— Это еще что?! — Стрелка скрутило.

— Я не знаю… — прошептал Призрак. Его плечи задрожали. — Стрелок…

В его лице было столько ужаса, что Стрелок и сам начал задыхаться. Его мутило от вони и страха — это нечто, раньше бывшее человеком, что-то стонало про детей в Волгограде, открывало сухой рот и глядело на них тупыми слепыми глазами, не понимая даже реальности их присутствия.

— Зомби, — догадался Стрелок, но легче не стало — хотелось сблевать и выпить. Или выпить и сблевать. — Надо уходить.

— Да… Да, ты прав… Сейчас, я…

Его взгляд то и дело возвращался к дрожащему телу на столе, будто он не мог поверить, что это действительно человек. У Призрака задрожали руки. Стрелок понял и протянул ладонь.

— Давай, — тихо попросил он.

Призрак не сопротивлялся. Поставив пистолет на предохранитель, он отдал его и достал нож, блеснувший желтым светом.

— Спасибо.

Стрелок ощутил ком в горле, будто это его голос звучал так надломлено одним лишь пониманием. Сжав челюсти, он смотрел, как Призрак наклонился над бормочущим сталкером, зажмурился. Это было тяжело — Стрелок по себе знал, поэтому отвел взгляд. Слышал только бессвязный бред, который скоро оборвался.

— Нужно сжечь здесь все, — сказал сгорбившийся Призрак, не глядя забирая пистолет обратно.

— Поищу, чем поджечь.

На улице никто не оказал им сопротивления — казалось, ученые застыли в коматозе. Они не пытались их остановить, когда сталкеры рыскали по мелким хижинам, когда раскидывали куски угля из костра по провонявшей резиденции Наумова. Казалось, им все стало безразлично — или всегда было?

Продрогший Стрелок стоял перед черным домом. Он неуверенно топтался в грязи, пока вокруг бродили, потерявшие цель или просто не понимающие, что произошло, ученые-фанатики. Нелепо одетые, мокрые они выглядели жалко. Стрелок, как ни пытался, не мог найти к ним сочувствия.

Со скрипучего порога спрыгнул Призрак. За ним в доме разгорался огонь. Он протянул Стрелку желтую папку каких-то бумаг. В глаза бросился гриф «Секретно».

— Нашел еще «Каменный цветок» и «Грави».

— А это зачем?

Призрак пожал плечами.

— Секреты бывают полезными.

Стрелок убрал документы в мокрый рюкзак.

— Пойдем обратно, а? — попросил Стрелок, резко ощутив желание поскорее оказаться на «Агропроме». Призрак не стал отказываться.

До «Агропрома» шли другим путем, не пересекаясь с военными. Воняющие тиной, уставшие они вернулись к базе «Долга» только под вечер. Стрелку хотелось только помыться и завалиться спать, но за талонами в местную душевую нужно было идти к Митяю, видеть которого сейчас ему хотелось в последнюю очередь. Призрак, видимо, думал также, потянувшись:

— Сейчас бы в душ.

— К Митяю за талонами нужно идти.

Призрак поморщился.

— Учитывая, что мы пережили сегодня, с Митяем мы справимся.

Стрелок его уверенности не разделял, но зашел к торговцу вместе с ним. Призрак долго выменивал «Грави» на талоны, которые Митяй никак не хотел отдавать за «такой ничтожный артефакт», но в конце концов сдался, послав одиночек куда подальше.

На выходе Стрелок протянул Призраку деньги, на что тот удивленно похлопал мокрыми ресницами.

— Ты чего это?

— Не люблю быть в долгу.

— Это я долг возвращаю — ты меня спас сегодня.

Стрелок насупился, смущенный, но спорить не стал.

В душевой никого не было. Эхом барабанил дождь по шиферу. Капли стекали внутрь, образовав лужицу прямо на входе. Побросав оружие и вещи в ящики, сталкеры принялись за комбинезоны и бронежилеты. Здесь Стрелок и ощутил неловкость всего момента, хотя стесняться нечего, но снять с себя насквозь промокшую одежду оказалось труднее, чем обычно. Так он будет совсем уязвимым.

— Ты это, если стесняешься, — Призрак прочистил горло, — я могу отвернуться.

— Спасибо, — просипел Стрелок.

Он только поглядел на широкую смуглую спину и начал раздеваться. Было непривычно чужое присутствие в такой совсем простой процедуре, ставшей самым беззащитным моментом для любого сталкера в Зоне. И, хотя Призрак вел себя обычно, Стрелок знал, что он тоже напряжен. Когда он босиком прошлепал к душевой кабинке, Стрелок опустил плечи и скинул последнее, что на нем было.

Вода всегда была холодная. От нее успокаивались все болящие места. Стрелок осмотрел свое усыпанное синими пятнами тело, проверил, ничего ли не сломано, и стал смывать с себя липкий запах тины хозяйственным мылом — лучшего просто было не найти.

Стрелок закончил быстрее Призрака и, дрожа от холода, принялся надевать мокрые вещи. Или мокрые не до конца — свитер, например, почти не промок под курткой. И белье в рюкзаке чудом было спасено от влаги.

— У тебя губы синие, — ухмыльнулся Призрак, ероша мокрые черные волосы.

Стрелок вздрогнул от его голоса.

— А у тебя кое-что другое.

Призрак посмотрел на него удивленными глазами и рассмеялся. Стрелок тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

После они сидели в местном подобии бара. Стрелок обычно сборищ сталкеров избегал, но Колобок оказался таким приятным парнем, да и остальным долговцам и одиночкам было так наплевать, что он смог даже расслабиться.

Призрак поднял стакан:

— Чтобы был хабар, патроны и мутанты дохли сами по себе!

Выпили. Стрелок поморщился, не привыкший пить.

— Про хабар ты верно подметил.

— Ну, а чем еще в Зоне заниматься? Артефакты искать да и… да и все.

— Скучно это, — вздохнул Стрелок. — Здесь кого ни встреть, все артефакты ищут. Военные вон чего-то охранять пытаются.

— Сахарова, Сахарова не забудь!

— И Сахаров, который эти артефакты изучать пытается.

Призрак подпер голову рукой и лукаво прищурился.

— А зачем ты здесь, Стрелок? Раз артефакты тебе искать скучно, то чего ты в Зоне ищешь?

Он выпил вторую стопку, поморщился.

— Понимания. Я хочу понять Зону. Пробиться на север.

— Э, брат, все хотят. Вот бы Исполнитель желаний увидеть…

— Нет, — покачал головой Стрелок. — Я не желания загадывать хочу. И не верю, что какой-то Монолит вообще может исполнять желания. Есть там какая-то тайна, в центре, точно есть, и я хочу ее разгадать.

Призрак улыбнулся.

— Ищешь высшую цель?

— Вроде того. — Стрелок вздохнул. — Но на север не пройти.

— «Выжигатель мозгов»… Самая большая загадка после Монолита и Клондайка артефактов… Слушай, а, может, с учеными на эту тему потолковать? Глядишь, и скажут чего путного про излучение?

— Из путного скажут: «Не ходи — тронешься».

— Да не об этом я, пессимист! Может, они придумают, как от него защититься.

— Шапочкой из фольги.

Призрак рассмеялся.

— Никакой веры в науку у тебя нет!

— Вера-то есть, но не в тех людей, которые ей занимаются.

Сталкеры помолчали. Стрелок начинал предаваться мрачным мыслям о бессмысленности всего потраченного на Зону времени — с самого прихода он так ничего и не добился. Север был недосягаемой мечтой для сотен, если не тысяч таких же сталкеров. Север не отпускал их, потому многие все еще оставались здесь, влача жалкое существование на Кордоне или Свалке. И Стрелок не был исключением. Заметивший перемену настроения Призрак налил им еще. Выпили. Обожгло. Стрелок подумал, что не стоит пить на голодный желудок, и подумал, кажется, вслух.

— Да, сейчас бы малосольных огурчиков, — мечтательно вздохнул Призрак.

— Алкашня…

— Пить вдвоем — не алкоголизм, а дружеские посиделки.

— И кто это придумал?

— Наверное, Конфуций, — с серьезным видом пожал плечами Призрак, и Стрелок неожиданно для себя рассмеялся. — Чего? Им на своем востоке виднее. Они постигают дзен и все об этом мире знают, а мы чего видели? Зону да и только.

После еще одной рюмки Стрелка повело: заплетался язык и ноги казались ватными. И ничего, кроме такого же развязного Призрака, его не интересовало.

— А вот ты как до Зоны дошел?

— Поездом.

— Не, не об этом. Зачем ты сюда пришел?

— Как и все, — Призрак задумчиво рассматривал дно граненного стакана, — за деньгами. Получить несколько пуль в обмен на десятки тысяч зеленых показалось мне проще, чем тратить время на, ой, скучную работу на производстве. И не прогадал.

— А еще дозу, укусы, ожоги…

— И впечатлений на всю жизнь. Потом на Большую землю вернусь, расскажу — никто не поверит, что у нас на планете вот такая Зона есть.

— Не надо никому о ней знать. — Стрелок пошатнулся, схватился за столешницу. — Ой… Не надо, говорю, знать. Плохо будет.

— Ну так я, может, и не доживу до того момента, — просто сказал Призрак, разливая остатки водки по стаканам.

— Не говори так. Ты странный, но хороший. Тебе не надо умирать в Зоне.

Сталкер посмотрел на него с такой искренней благодарностью, какой он никогда до этого не видел. И так тепло на душе стало, что, был ли это последний стакан, или что-то другое, Стрелок не запомнил. И, как они добирались до ночлежки, он тоже не запомнил.

Помнил, как, запутавшись в штанах, лежал на холодном полу, а смеющийся сбоку Призрак пытался сказать что-то внятное. У него не получалось и он снова начинал смеяться из-за этого.

— Хорош ржать… Помоги.

Призрак, наклонившись, схватился за штанину и потянул. Его снова пробило на смех.

— Раздражаешь, — проворчал Стрелок и вытащил одну ногу из одежды.

— Я не могу тебя раздражать…

— Да…

Он кое-как сел, выпутался из штанов и завалился на жесткий матрац. Призрак, шурша одеждой, падает на него. Стрелок ойкнул, но боли не почувствовал. Он заерзал — заерзал и Призрак. Они спутались конечностями, совсем не понимая, как расцепиться. Вокруг темно и ничего, кроме каких-то очертаний тела, не видно. Призрак беззвучно хихикал, пытаясь подняться. У него не получилось и он остался лежать на Стрелке, уткнувшись холодным носом ему в шею.

— Стрелок, — прошептал он. — А вот позор будет, если нас так увидят.

От его дыхания Стрелок вздрогнул. Никакого смущения у него не осталось и, более того, он еще мог сообразить что-то адекватное заплетающимся языком.

— Ну и пусть видят. Так теплее. А они будут мерз-знуть в одиночестве.

— Тепло…

Призрак и правда был теплым с холодным носом и холодными ногами. Стрелок видел свой долг в том, чтобы держать его в тепле, будто он мог замерзнуть насмерть в даже не минусовой температуре. Он сжал холодные ступни Призрака между икр, а единственной свободной рукой притянул его к себе за затылок. У него все еще были мокрые волосы. Еще и достаточно длинные, чтобы их можно было сжать в ладони. Призрак вздохнул.

Стрелку было хорошо, хотя и тяжеловато дышать под весом великовозрастного сталкера. Призрак ощущался как надобность, как выражение его потребности в тепле. Свободные бы сказали, что ему кайфово, хотя Стрелок ни разу не пробовал дурь, но ощущения, наверное, похожие.

Он не сразу понял, что Призрак что-то говорит, и чуть вывернул шею.

— Что?

— Север, говорю. Я с тобой пойду.

Стрелок улыбнулся и крепче прижал Призрака к себе, засыпая.


	3. Поиск

Проснулся Стрелок от заложенного носа — напомнила о себе хроническая простуда. Жадно втянув носом холодный воздух, он вдруг вспомнил, почувствовал, что не один — было непривычно тепло для чернобыльской весны.

На его плече сопел Призрак. Ему снилось что-то плохое — он хмурился через сон. Стрелок не хотел его будить, но сушняк драл горло, а его плечо перестало существовать, как материя, и он с тяжелым сердцем принялся выбираться из-под его рук и ног. Призрак вздрогнул от отсутствия тепла, моргнул сонными глазами. Как смог, Стрелок укрыл его курткой.

— Время?.. — пробормотал Призрак.

— Еще рано.

Призрак промычал что-то, вжимаясь лицом в матрас. Стрелок ухмыльнулся, шмыгнул носом и наконец принялся собирать одежду. Босиком по бетонной пыли, что у Стрелка у самого тепла не осталось.

За окном дышало черное небо — еще не рассвело. Утро только собиралось с силами, чтобы пробить мрачные протуберанцы черного пара. Напоминало небо выброса, вспыхивающее радужной вспышкой. Стрелок проверил КПК на сообщение о выбросе и успокоился, ничего не увидев. Размял плечи, спину и уселся у дальней стены с винтовкой — разобрать, почистить, посчитать патроны и все остальное, так действующее на нервы, но успокаивающее совесть.

Когда Стрелок потянулся к рюкзаку за патронами, то не сразу вспомнил, откуда там папка. Еще и с манящим красным штампом. Заинтересованный Стрелок пролистал волнистые от влаги страницы — тексты, схемы, ручные пометки на обороте. Несколько раз обведена фамилия Кайманова. Стрелку вспомнились лекции по физике в далекой Бауманке. Что-то где-то кратко про Кайманова говорили. Он стал читать, шмыгнув носом.

— Не сиди на полу, — пробормотали с другой стороны помещения.

— И тебе доброе утро, — хмыкнул Стрелок, но поднялся.

Призрак зевнул и плотнее закутался в куртку.

— М-м, голова болит.

— Колобок с радостью сделает тебе кофе за пару соток.

— Не хочу вставать.

— Вряд ли долговцы принесут тебе завтрак в постель.

Призрак хохотнул и сел. Потянулся. Хрустнули кости. Стрелку от этого звука почему-то стало не по себе. Призрак одевался, зевая во весь рот. Стрелок насчитал на нем четыре пулевых и одно ножевое, причем недавнее, и парочку фиолетовых синяков по всему телу. В этом они со Стрелком мало отличались, но вот в пулевых Призрак его обогнал.

Собравшись, он еще раз зевнул и посмотрел на Стрелка лукавыми глазами. Вряд ли этот взгляд мог предвещать что-то хорошее.

— Пойдем пару кружочков навернем вокруг «Агропрома»? Там долговцы с семи утра носятся — форму поддерживают.

— Ты вроде вчера пил, а сейчас бегать рвешься.

— Пробежка и кардио, а потом крепкого чаю и никакого похмелья.

— Странный ты, — хмыкнул Стрелок, но отряхнул брюки и передернул затвор на винтовке.

— Не, налегке пойдем, — остановил его сталкер и кивнул на пистолет. — Вся обойма?

Тот кивнул, и Призрак заулыбался. Стрелок еще раз подумал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но вышел под промозглое черное небо. Дождь оставил на потрескавшихся дорогах лужи. С железных ферм натекла ржавая вода, по которой спокойно ходили сонные долговцы. Завидев сталкеров, они украдкой смотрели на время и хмурились, но не приставали в силу своего безразличия ко всяким одиночкам, которые с утра пораньше тащатся за пределы базы без оружия.

Снаружи было тихо. Под ногами шелестела мокрая трава. У стен «Агропрома» она была примятой, редкой, точно по ней ходили много и часто. Призрак остановился на углу и поковырял землю ботинком.

— Старт и финиш, — объяснил он. — Ну что? Разминка нужна?

— А тебе нет?

— А ты всегда готовишься к тому, что придется бежать половину Зоны? Чем неожиданнее, тем естественнее. Адреналина больше.

Стрелок пожал плечами и встал на старт, присев на одно колено. Призрак пристроился сбоку, начал считать, явно рассчитывая на честный забег. Посмотрев на него, Стрелок сорвался с места на «два».

— Сука! — ругнулся Призрак сзади.

Перехватило дыхание. В ушах стоял гул. Стрелок бежал по скользкой траве, чувствуя напряжение окрепших мышц всего тела. Он стал другим — он чувствовал. Бег сейчас не ощущался необходимостью, в нем просто было что-то забытое простое, человеческое.

Он поскользнулся на повороте и Призрак поравнялся с ним. Они несколько раз стукнулись локтями, поморщились даже одинаково. Стрелок для себя решил, что проигрывать не хочет, и рванулся вперед из последних сил, сдирая горло дыханием. Отметка осталась позади, а он все бежал вперед, не в силах остановиться, пока трава не стала такой высокой, что продвигаться дальше стало просто неудобно. Стрелок нагнулся, глубоко дыша запахами травы и мокрой листвы. К нему примешивался слабый запах тины далекой топи. Призрак что-то кричал ему позади, но он не слышал — сердце билось так громко, что невозможно было прислушаться.

— Нечестно! — вздохнул Призрак, оказываясь рядом.

— А чего ты ожидал? Фору давать никто не будет.

— Мою же философию против меня…

Стрелок улыбнулся и выпрямился. Ноги гудели, хотя он совсем не устал и был готов пробежать до Радара и обратно. Успеется, подумалось ему и он сам себе удивился — стоило подумать про север, как нагнетала тоска по месту, где он ни разу не был.

— Но ничего. — Призрак потянулся. — Хорошая пробежка, хоть и короткая. А давай реванш?

— Ты в детстве не набегался?

— Я в Зоне на всю жизнь набегался, но тут, понимаешь, дело чести — реванш взять.

Второй круг Призрак тоже не забрал, хотя Стрелок честно дождался счета. Третий реванш Призрак уже не просил, признав проигрыш, но взяв со Стрелка слово как-нибудь устроить забег на полтора километра.

— Выносливость иногда лучше скорости, — твердил он, запрокинув голову к небу.

Стрелок лежал на мокрой траве в метре от него, раскинув руки. Не было тепла. Ноги мерзли, но подниматься не хотелось.

— Когда за тобой гонится парочка кровососов. А от пуль выносливость не спасет.

— А тут уже эффект неожиданности надо на себя брать, чтобы не в тебя стреляли, а ты стрелял.

— Не всегда так получается.

— Не всегда, — согласился Призрак. — Мне засады больше нравятся, чем напролом идти. И снайперка потому нравится.

— Потому и Призрак?

Он улыбнулся и кивнул.

— А тебя почему Стрелком прозвали? По фамилии?

— В точку, только я сам себя так назвал.

— Обычно клички себе на Кордоне зарабатывают.

— Я пришел в Зону со стороны Темной долины. Там не было военных блокпостов, зато были свободные. Я видел, как они отбивали фабрику.

— Давно было?

— Почти год назад. За первые четыре месяца я дошел до Янтаря, а там получил первые две пули и понял, что не просто так в Центр никто не ходит — невозможно это.

Призрак опять кивнул и уставился в землю задумчивыми глазами, срывая желтые травинки.

Стрелок положил руки под голову, наблюдая за небом. Рассветало. Солнце рвало черные облака. Между их неровными швами проглядывало рыжее небо, уходящее темнотой вверх. Редкие цвета в Зоне. Красивые.

— Слушай, а пошли на север? — вдруг предложил Призрак, поднимая серьезные глаза на него.

— Уже бегу и падаю, — усмехнулся Стрелок.

— Нет, я серьезно. Давай попробуем. Какая разница, от чего умирать? Аномалии, мутанты, мистические монолитовцы… А так мы хотя бы попытаемся. А вдруг прорвемся? А вдруг даже вернуться сможем?

— Думаешь?

— Подготовимся получше, поспрашиваем сталкеров, ученых, может, кто что и подскажет путного.

— А говорил, что квад не предлагаешь, — без упрека сказал Стрелок и сел, отряхивая капюшон от травы.

— Еще двоих нужно для квада.

— Не нужно. Мне привычнее в одиночку. — Он исправился, поглядев на сталкера. — И с тобой.

— Оттаяло сердце бродячего волка, — улыбнулся Призрак, и Стрелок смутился своих слов. — Да ладно, не красней. Я понимаю — сам долго в одиночку хожу. Как-то спокойнее, когда никто от тебя не зависит, да и ты сам никого в могилу не потащишь.

Стрелок кивнул в знак благодарности.

— Да и порознь больше информации соберем, — продолжал Призрак. — Думаю, нам нужен штаб… Какой-нибудь общий тайник, чтобы хабар держать на ЧАЭС.

— Давай сначала хотя бы позавтракаем, торопыга, а там уже план накидаем.

— Хорошая мысль. Кофе хочу. Крепкого.

Стрелок поднялся, хрустнув коленями, помог встать закряхтевшему Призраку. Мышцы тянуло после пробежки, и он подумал, что хорошо бы взять за привычку бегать по утрам, а не только делать растяжку.

Из-за угла, где была отметка их старта-финиша, вышли долговцы под началом сурового военрука Иванцова, смерившего сталкеров неприязненным взглядом. Призрак отскочил в сторону и отсалютовал ему рукой:

— Товарищ капитан…

Проигнорировав обращение, Иванцов повел отряд дальше, на разминку в адовых условиях, как это называли долговцы в казармах. Сдерживающий улыбку Стрелок поравнялся с Призраком, толкая его плечом к кампусу.

— Ты в курсе, что с похмельем у тебя напрочь отбивает инстинкт самосохранения?

— Разумеется. В этом и смысл.

Стрелок свернул в сторону здания института. Не успевший схватить его за куртку Призрак цыкнул.

— Ты куда?

— Документы вчерашние помнишь? Почитать хочу. Я догоню.

— Тебе кофе?

— Да… Спасибо, — растерялся Стрелок, сам не зная почему.

Колобок, зевая, вытирал столешницу от крошек, когда он зашел в еще пустующий бар. В нем пахло спиртом, кофе и сыростью. В углу проросла плесень от влажности, которую часто отдирали новобранцы «Долга», но с каждым дождем она вырастала вновь, занимая все больше места.

Довольный Призрак о чем-то вещал, размешивая в тусклой красной кружке кофе. Он подвинул Стрелку кружку с треснувшей эмалью, не прекращая говорить, хотя Колобок вряд ли его слушал. С явно крепким — даже нос пробило — кофе Стрелок сел на высокий стул позади Призрака и принялся читать, напрягая память на терминах из электродинамики и статической физики.

— И я поджег эту хибару! — рассказывал Призрак, отхлебывая кофе.

— Напомни, кого ты застрелил?

— Наумова. Имени не знаю. Ученый он был. «Последний день» держал.

— Слышал я что-то от разведчиков, но не пересекался. — Колобок задумчиво пригладил усы.

— Да и нечего. Один хрен те же монолитовцы, только еле стреляют.

— Ну, глядишь, и в Зоне поспокойнее станет, раз они уже сталкеров препарировать начали… Если «Свобода» эта не угомонится.

— А что «Свобода»? — подал голос Стрелок, отвлекаясь от документов. Ему вспомнилось кладбище перед депо.

— Отряды к нам засылают. Вынюхивают чего или просто в жопе зудит — хрен их разберет. И ведь даже не скрываются особо: стоят себе на холмах под радиацией, а как наши к ним выдвигаются, тут же валят.

— Под радиацией?

— Представь! Снаряга у них ого-го. Шевченко выбесило, что они на нашей территории ошиваются, да и зарядил одному в грудь с крыши. А потом глядит: зеленый хватается за грудь, встает и тычет ему средним пальцем.

— Узнаю Лукаша, — усмехнулся Стрелок.

— Знаешь их что ли? — оживился Колобок.

— Знал до «Свободы».

— Вольные болтают, они нарколыги и клоуны, а как по мне, то зря Крылов на них внимание не обращает. Заявятся к нам эти зеленые однажды и перестреляют, как собак.

— У вас есть Иванцов, — фыркнул Призрак. — Да и контингент такой, что к вам и снорк не сунется.

— А зеленые суются, — вздохнул Колобок и вытер стол под своим локтем. — Чую, не к добру это.

Стрелок посмотрел на постукивающего по чашке ногтем Призрака. Ему, видимо, тоже вспомнилось депо, а, если и правда это дело рук свободных, то у «Долга» под боком росла сильная группировка из непредсказуемых сталкеров, которые — Стрелок сам видел — в бою вели себя как единый организм.

Он отпил кофе и снова опустил глаза в документ. В глаза снова бросилась обведенная фамилия Кайманова. Видимо, важная персона для Зоны — тестировал пси-излучение. Наверняка ученым на Янтаре такая информация пригодилась бы…

— Невесело как-то, — вздохнул Призрак.

— Призрак, у меня есть план.

Тот повернулся, блестя заинтересованными глазами. Стрелок вскочил и вышел на улицу. Призрак его понял. Они забились под пустой навес.

— Мне нужно обратно на Болота.

— Зачем?

— У этих чудиков могли остаться документы про излучение.

— Излучение? То самое излучение, как на Янтаре?

Стрелок кивнул.

— Теперь ясно, зачем Наумов это хранил — зомбированных изучал. Стой, погоди… Так оно рукотворно что ли?

— Получается, что так.

— Так… — протянул Призрак и сел на скрипучий ящик, уперев локти в колени. — А что за план?

— Сахаров у нас большой же любитель излучения? Может, он станет несколько сговорчивее, если ему это отдать?

— Мысль… Научникам стоит такую информацию отдавать?

— Без понятия. — Стрелок снова посмотрел на желтую папку. — Но кто-то точно не хочет пускать сталкеров на север…

— Страшные вещи говоришь, Стрелок. Уверен, что нам нужно в это лезть? — шепотом спросил сталкер, глядя на него настороженно.

— Честно? Не совсем. Не просто так тут «Секретно» написано. Но, если это как-то связано с возникновением Зоны, то я должен понять. Я должен найти.

Призрак выдохнул, раздувая ноздри. Он гипнотизировал документы, будто пытался отыскать в них подвох, а потом посмотрел на Стрелка.

— Я, конечно, хватанул эту чертову папку, но никак не ожидал, что тут будет что-то настолько… Хрен его знает, Стрелок, но опасные эти знания.

— Я знаю.

— Если ты уверен, что это именно то, ради чего стоит идти к Центру, то я за тобой. Да я в любом случае за тобой — я же предложил Монолит навестить. Просто…

— Я понимаю.

Прозвучало обреченно — не так, как Стрелок хотел. Призрак поднялся, схватил его за локти. Его ладони грели локти даже через толстую куртку. В этом было что-то важное.

— Я же сказал, что пойду, — со сталью в голосе проговорил он. — Просто, если ты собираешься рыться в бумажках, то держи пистолет наготове, а я буду прикрывать твою спину, сколько смогу.

— Почему?.. — только и смог спросить Стрелок.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты погиб.

— Спасибо…

— Будем считать это информационным началом.

Призрак отпустил его, сел обратно и выгнул бровь.

— Так что за план?

— Я хочу найти еще что-нибудь про излучение. Здесь написано мудрено, но, если память поднапрячь, то все в универе было.

— Физфак? И как таких вроде тебя в Зону заносит с пистолетами носиться?.. Ладно, про Болота я понял. Сегодня пойдем?

— Нет…

Призрак выпрямился, понимая, и оперся на стену позади себя. Облупившаяся краска посыпалась на мокрый бетон.

— Ты хочешь разделиться? — прямо спросил он. — Я на Янтарь, а ты на Болота?

— Хреновый план?

— Не идеальный, но сэкономит время. Только вот, Стрелок, я же ни черта в этом не понимаю. — Он кивнул на документы. — Сахаров мне затирать про физику, или что там, начнет, так я ничего не пойму.

— Все, что нам нужно, чтобы он сказал, сможет ли он защиту какую-нибудь сделать.

— А-а, аванс?

— Вроде того. Только осторожнее. Чтобы он не понял, зачем ты спрашиваешь.

— Понял. А что насчет исполнения?

— Сутки? Встречаемся здесь?

— Нам до «Ростка» все равно вместе идти, так что давай там… Мне хоть спокойнее будет, что это рядом, — добавил Призрак тише, потупив взгляд.

С «Агропрома» выдвинулись налегке. В рюкзаках — одни патроны и бинты в стерильных упаковках. Стрелок пересчитал их на базе и понадеялся, что сегодня ему не придется ими пользоваться — их было категорически мало.

К Свалке подходили проверенным способом, но новых жителей, кроме трех собак, пожирающих воняющие трупы, депо не приняло. Сталкеры решили не проходить мимо, а перелезть через забор сбоку, потому что, со слов Призрака, которого один раз вывернуло в траву, запах стоял ужасный. Стрелок порадовался своему заложенному носу, опираясь спиной на бетонную панель и складывая ладони.

— Готов? — уточнил он.

Призрак кивнул, взял короткое ускорение и запрыгнул наверх, оттолкнувшись от рук Стрелка. Тот выдохнул от нагрузки. Призрак схватился за панель и отдернул ладонь, зашипев. Не удержавшись, он рухнул на землю.

— Блять, — вздохнул Призрак, поднимая голову. — «Жгучий пух» походу…

Его пальцы покраснели и дрожали. Он снял перчатку, поморщившись. Стрелок вытащил бутылку минералки из рюкзака и щедро вылил воду на его ладонь.

— Сильно болит?

— Терпимо, — вздохнул Призрак и вытер ладонь о бронежилет. — Не ожидал, что его и тут намело.

Стрелок поднялся. Наверху вроде никаких клочьев не висит. Он походил под панелями и, отойдя на несколько метров, полез вверх. Ладонь ничем не обожгло, но в голову ударило взявшееся из ниоткуда головокружение. Стрелок встряхнул головой, поставил ногу на шов между панелями и одним рывком забрался наверх, чуть не перекинув ноги на другую сторону. От ядрености воздуха защипало глаза. Зеленоватая дымка стелилась над землей, бледными испарениями поднимаясь выше, к самому верху панели. Стало жарко. Задержав дыхание, Стрелок спрыгнул обратно, пошатнулся, опираясь на плечо Призрака, и прохрипел:

— «Туман».

— После дождя, видимо, собрался, — вздохнул Призрак и удержал наклонившегося Стрелка. — Эй, эй, не падай… Ну-ка пошли отсюда, пока не надышались этой гадостью.

Схватив винтовки, они поспешили убраться подальше от «кислотного тумана», натянув противогазы на всякий случай. У Стрелка слезились глаза и хотелось кашлять. Забитый нос не давал дышать, и, как бы это не было иронично, он задыхался в противогазе с чистыми фильтрами. Он отнекивался от остановки до самого «Ростка», где Призраку надоело слушать его хрипы и он сам стянул с него противогаз.

— Отдышись-ка, — приказал он.

— Нормально все…

— Да у тебя даже лицо красное!

— Я…

— Так. — Призрак полез в собственный рюкзак и достал бутылку воды. — Пей.

— Хватит, а?

Разозлившийся Призрак выплеснул воды ему на лицо. Стрелок опешил, проморгался.

— Ты че делаешь?

— У тебя от «тумана» крыша поехала, или что? Тебя обожгло. Надо кислоту смыть. Пей.

На этот раз Стрелок спорить не стал и глотнул из бутылки. В горле запершило. Он сплюнул и поморщился от неестественного кислого привкуса. Призрак со сталью в голосе заставил его выпить еще, и Стрелок пил, почему-то вспоминая, как впервые напился, а потом мать так же заставляла его пить воду, пока он сидел над ванной с отвратительными спазмами в желудке.

Потом Призрак вытер его лицо ладонями, осмотрел, нет ли ожогов. Стрелок не сопротивлялся, рассматривая ухабистое поле за ним, вечно рыжий перелесок вдалеке, за которым уходил вниз «Агропром». Самый короткий путь к Янтарю оттуда был перекрыт «Симбионтом», выгрызающим пласты земли и корни деревьев. Сейчас Стрелок ненавидел эту архианомалию — столько проблем в обходном пути.

— Ты как? — спросил его Призрак.

— Нормально, — проскрежетал Стрелок и повторил, прочистив горло.

— Уверен?

— Да. Пойдем дальше. Не хочу, чтобы «туман» застал нас здесь.

— На Болотах его много будет.

— Обещаю, я надену противогаз еще у тоннеля, только не лей на меня воду больше.

Призрак улыбнулся и, вроде бы, успокоился.

Как и обещал, Стрелок надел противогаз у тоннеля, проверив перед этим пока еще чистые фильтры. Призрак достал кучу болтов и скрылся в темноте тоннеля, где разрывались огнем «жарки», а Стрелок двинулся в сторону Болот, безошибочно найдя лаз в заборе.

«Килотный туман» растянулся над Болотами блеклой зеленоватой дымкой. Над топями стояла неприятная тишина. Стрелку под ноги попадались мертвые лягушки с облезшей кожей и, кажется, один труп сталкера, вокруг которого зеленая дымка клубилась с особым удовольствием, пожирая кислотными испарениями органику. Или это был камень — Стрелок не стал проверять, двигаясь к трассе.

Снайперы на вышках бдели, посматривая в прицелы. Стрелок распластался среди травы, вжимаясь животом в мокрую землю, и ждал. По-прежнему першило в горле и невозможно было вдохнуть носом, но он терпел, дыша резиновым воздухом урывками. Земля вытягивала из него тепло. Скоро его начал бить озноб, но Стрелок не двигался, надеялся, что какая-нибудь тупая тварь захочет пересечь трассу прежде, чем найдет вполне живого человека.

Зона была благосклонна и всего через сорок минут направила стаю кабанов на военные блокпосты. Когда Стрелок услышал первые выстрелы, то подобрался с земли и побежал через дорогу, прокрадываясь под самой вышкой. Ему колоссально везло — на него никто не обратил внимание, и по-другую сторону он шел уже спокойно, поменяв износившийся фильтр.

Деревня из черных кусков гнилого дерева пустовала. На земле лежали три трупа: в двоих были всажены несколько автоматных очередей, третий был сухим и бледным с разросшейся на затылке фиолетовой гематомой. Стрелок осмотрелся и передернул затвор на СГи — где-то бродили кровососы.

Он бесшумно скользнул в один из домов, перевернул два сырых матраса и выдернул скобу из, как оказалось, пустого ящика. В соседнем доме тоже было пусто. Стрелок выгребал из ящиков столов пустые тетрадные листы, щепки и все больше начинал сомневаться в собственном плане. По крайней мере, в своей роли в нем.

Снаружи послышался хрип. Он замер и посмотрел в треснувшее окно. К сгоревшему дому двигалась мутная высокая фигура, скрывшаяся за покосившимися черными стенами. Стрелок вслушивался, но мутант молчал, наблюдая откуда-то из зарослей — Стрелок ощущал себя жертвой. Он медленно дошел до еще одного пустующего сарая. За стенкой протопали, зашуршали травой. Стихло.

— Блять, — вздохнул Стрелок, понимая всю безнадежность своего положения, и вышел под серое небо.

Вокруг базы ходили невидимые твари, подбирались к сталкеру поближе. Вот одна из них раздвинула длинными руками заросли. Белая голова уставилась на Стрелка блестящими глазами. Наблюдала. У Стрелка вспотели ладони. Кровосос, низко пригнувшись, издал короткий хрип, но не сдвинулся с места. Его будто интересовало одно лишь присутствие человека, но не добычи — иначе он бы уже сорвался в его сторону, разевая щупальца.

Шорох раздался за спиной. Стрелок обернулся на такую же заинтересованную тварь. Стало совсем паршиво: кровососы окружали его со всех сторон, но не приближались. Стрелок ворочал головой, испуганный, пока не сдался — направил оружие на болотную тварь и выстрелил. Она взревела и, замаскировавшись, исчезла. Стрелок вслушался, обернулся, разрядил обойму в морду несущейся на него твари. Та рухнула в землю с влажным чавканьем. Стрелок сменил магазин и завертел головой. Кровососы бегали вокруг, путая шорохом травы сразу с двух сторон. Они появлялись в поле зрения на несколько секунд.

Стрелок знал, что уязвим, и рванулся к дому, чтобы держать хотя бы тыл прикрытым, как на него налетел мутант. Его разъяренный рев опалил Стрелку затылок. Он устоял и изо всех сил ткнул тварь винтовкой, оттесняя в сторону. Та впилась в его плечо когтями, вырывая ткань вместе с кожей. Вскрикнув от боли, Стрелок выстрелил болотной твари в живот. Она ослабила хватку. Ее тело стало терять видимость. Кровосос рванул в сторону, но Стрелок не дал мутанту скрыться из виду, прострелив его затылок несколько раз.

Тут его повалил на спину третий кровосос. У Стрелка потемнело в глазах от удара и боли. Болотная тварь, освирепевшая от запаха крови, прижала его ногами к земле, растопырила бурые щупальца. Изогнувшись, Стрелок вытащил нож и всадил его под ребра кровососу. Тот взревел и сильнее вжал сталкера в землю. Стрелок ударил его еще несколько раз, чувствуя, что задыхается от веса. С каждым движением сил становилось все меньше. Весь живот кровососа был покрыт черной кровью, но он никак не хотел умирать. А потом весь его вес пропал. По Стрелку пробежалось что-то тяжелое. Он хрипло вздохнул, нащупал нож и повернулся, глядя, как псевдособака с остервенением выгрызала что-то из шеи кровососа. Тот издал булькающий звук и затих. Собака с тихим рычанием повернулась на Стрелка.

— Эх ты, — вздохнули с другой стороны, но повернуться Стрелок уже не смог — хотелось просто закрыть глаза и забыться, следуя такому отвратительному механизму самозащиты.


	4. Доктор

На Стрелка умными глазами смотрела псевдособака. Крупная, с клочками голой кожи в некоторых местах и белесым глазом она не сводила со сталкера взгляда. Стрелок боялся от нее отвернуться, не понимая, сон это или реальность. У него горела кожа и болел затылок, на котором он нащупал синяк. Зашипел. Собака понюхала воздух и рявкнула, отчего он дернулся и потянулся к ножу, но оружия при себе не было.

В комнату зашел седой человек. Он осмотрел Стрелка светлыми глазами и сказал:

— Не нужно было стрелять. Они не всегда хотят тебе навредить.

Человек взял со стола алюминиевую миску и марлю. Стрелок следил за ним, не решаясь говорить, но, человек, кажется, и не ждал вопросов. Он повернулся и пояснил:

— Вода с содой. У тебя химический ожог на лице. Позволишь?

— Кто ты?.. — прохрипел Стрелок, нахмурившись.

— Я просто человек, живущий здесь. А вот кто ты? Я видел тебя вчера с другом. Вы навещали «Последний день», которого теперь нет.

— Они пришивали части мутантов к зомбированному.

— Я не осуждаю, — мягко сказал человек и опустился на стул рядом с кроватью. — Но и не одобряю. Так рушится равновесие: где ходил человек, теперь будет ходить тварь.

— Ты из ученых?

Человек смочил марлю в воде и дотронулся ей до лба Стрелка, который напрягся, но не двигался, поморщившись от холода ткани.

— Зови меня Доктором. А это, — он кивнул на псевдопса, — Барс. Так кем будешь ты?

— Стрелок.

— Стрелок, — повторил Доктор и улыбнулся. — Звучное имя.

Стрелок растерялся. Человек перед ним не принадлежал ни одной группировке, но точно знал обо всем, что происходило в Зоне, и, может, немного больше. И он точно не хотел ему навредить.

— Где я? — вздохнул он, успокаиваясь.

— В моем доме, на Болотах, — терпеливо ответил Доктор.

— Ты живешь здесь один?

— Почему же один? С Барсом.

Стрелок посмотрел на положившую на лапы голову псевдособаку, все еще не веря, что это агрессивное существо ведет себя, как обычная, прирученная к человеческой ласке собака.

— Это же псевдопес. Разве это… возможно?

— Разозли овчарку на Большой земле, и она будет не опаснее мутантов.

Стрелок неверяще рассматривал морщинистое лицо Доктора и вытер каплю воды с носа. Тот снова улыбнулся.

— Так что же ты тут делаешь, Стрелок?

— Я искал… кое-что.

— Нашел?

— Нет.

— Может, я смогу тебе помочь? — предложил Доктор.

Сталкер долго вглядывался в его добрые глаза, пытаясь найти подвох, и решился:

— У «Последнего дня» были документы об излучении. Они мне нужны. Я хочу лучше понять, что блокирует север.

— Чтобы отправиться туда?

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Да, — наконец кивнул Стрелок.

Доктор вздохнул, убирая марлю. В его глазах появилась тоска.

— Опасное дело ты задумал.

— Но оно стоит того.

— Ничто нельзя получить у Монолита просто так.

— Мне не нужны желания, — возразил Стрелок.

— Тогда зачем тебе идти на север?

— Хочу понять, откуда Зона взялась.

Доктор снова вздохнул и с кряхтением поднялся, поставил миску с водой обратно на стол. Он даже ссутулился в плечах, будто на нем неподъемный бронежилет из каких-то своих умозаключений.

— Цель хорошая. Только помни, когда окажешься там, что Монолит не одного сталкера свел с ума. Зона сделает все, что не пустить тебя к своим тайнам.

Стрелок хмуро смотрел на ссутуленную спину человека, который, наверное, познал что-то там, за призрачной Припятью, что оставило в нем такую сухую горечь. Ему стало жалко Доктора.

— Я думаю, мы справимся.

— Хорошо, что ты идешь не один, — кивнул Доктор. — Друзья нужны там, где не на что опереться.

Он ушел в другую комнату. Наблюдавший Барс сделал несколько шагов за хозяином и встал у кровати. Стрелок не сводил с собаки взгляда, у которой под черной шкурой перекатывались сильные мышцы. Вряд ли Доктор смог обуздать врожденную агрессию псевдопса — на голых клочках кожи запеклась старая кровь от царапин и укусов. Стрелку стало не по себе. Почуяв, Барс повернул к нему большую голову и оскалил длинные зубы.

— Тише… — произнес Стрелок, медленно поднимая руку.

Барс следил за его движением желтыми глазами, не прекращая рычать. Он видел в нем угрозу.

— Ты боишься его. Он это чувствует, — сказал вставший в дверях Доктор.

Не боюсь, стал твердить Стрелок про себя и смелее протянул руку к морде пса. Тот прижал уши к голове, рявкнул, вынуждая сталкера отдернуть руку. Он судорожно втянул носом. Сталкерские привычки заставляли его отодвинуться как можно дальше, найти подобие оружия, встать в защитную стойку, вытянув предплечья вперед, но Стрелок затыкал их, зная, что Барс чувствует, и снова протянул руку. Пес принюхался. Его гудение стало тихим.

— Вот так, — дрожащим голосом проворчал Стрелок и улыбнулся, на пробу положив ладонь на лохматую голову животного. Барс слабо завилял хвостом, а Стрелок не сдержал глупой улыбки. — Да… Все хорошо.

Барс положил морду ему на колено и выдохнул, будто уставший.

— Ты ему понравился, — тепло улыбнулся Доктор и протянул Стрелку его компьютер. — Твой КПК. Мне пришлось его выключить.

— Спасибо… За все. Особенно за то, что спас мне жизнь.

— Мне кажется, что ты — неплохой человек, а такому человеку помочь и себе в радость. Да, Барс? — Доктор похлопал пса по боку.

Смутившись, Стрелок включил КПК и ужаснулся — он пробыл в отключке шесть часов. Призрак написал ему три сообщения, в последнем обещая ждать до темноты, а потом отправиться на его поиски. Или поиски его трупа. Сердце сжалось.

— Призрак…

Наблюдающий за ним Доктор улыбнулся почти по-отечески.

— Тебя ждут.

— Да.

— Пойдем провожу тебя.

Доктор вывел его в соседнюю комнату. Там было убрано и даже уютно: горела одна желтая лампочка, на обеденном столе лежала вязаная салфетка, посеревшая от времени, но все еще в чем-то трогательная. Вещи Стрелка аккуратно стояли у стены. Он стал натягивать на себя куртку и поморщился от боли в плече. Отвернув рукав свитера, он рассмотрел белую повязку.

— Глубокая?

— Достаточно, но обошлось без швов, — ответил Доктор, надевая плащ. — Не забудь обработать и поменять повязку, когда будешь в безопасном месте.

— Спасибо. Еще раз. Если я, — сталкер смутился, — могу как-то тебе отплатить…

— Пообещай себя беречь.

— Я буду стараться.

И Доктор снова улыбнулся ему.

Потом Стрелок закрепил все липучки и ремешки, надел бронежилет, потянувший вниз, и взялся за винтовку. Доктор окликнул Барса и вышел на улицу.

Уже темнело. Облака сгущались под порывами ветра, обещая грозу. «Туман» рассеялся. Вместо него на Болотах тревожно вздыхали заросли. Стрелок то и дело оборачивался, будто услышавший шаги, но никто за ним не шел — Барс рычал на любое движение в кустах, распугивая плотей.

Шли непонятной дорогой, но, когда сбоку показалась трасса и сухой перелесок, Стрелок понял, что Доктор вывел его за пределы Болот и военных патрулей. Ему оставалось только пересечь трассу и двигаться вдоль деревьев.

— Отсюда уже совсем близко, — подтвердил его мысли Доктор.

— Спасибо большое. Правда, — искренне сказал Стрелок, пожимая ему руку. — Я этого не забуду.

— Береги себя, Стрелок. И загляни как-нибудь к старику — расскажешь, что на севере видел.

Стрелку распирало ребра от благодарности и нежности. Он потрепал Барса на прощание по голове и побежал в сторону Дикой территории, надеясь, что Призрак еще не пошел его искать.

Когда он пролазил через забор, стемнело окончательно. Стрелок не рискнул включать фонарь и шепотом позвал Призрака. Ему не ответили. Тогда он выбрался из-за кустов, положив винтовку на предплечье. Вокруг не было ни души, но Стрелка терзало неприятное ощущение, что за ним наблюдали. Пригнувшись, он осмотрел вход в тоннель. У входа, свернувшись, сидела черная фигура. Мутант или сталкер? Стрелок бросил в его сторону камешек и затих. Фигура схватилась за «Винтарь» и вскочила. Стрелок усмехнулся, за что над его головой просвистела пуля.

— Да не стреляй ты! Свои! — рявкнул он из кустов.

— Стрелок?

Он поднялся на дрожащих ногах.

— Чуть голову не прошиб!

Улыбающийся Призрак в несколько прыжков оказался рядом и навалился на него всем телом, сжимая руками.

— Как ты меня напугал! Я уже всерьез думал, что тебя военные пристрелили или снорк какой сожрал.

— Это были болотные твари.

— Никогда их не любил.

— Призрак, я такое видел! Не поверишь, когда расскажу!

— Да и ты тоже, — усмехнулся Призрак, отстраняясь. Он был измазан в грязи. Лоб расцарапан тремя полосками, как следами от ногтей. — Только давай сначала на «Агропром»? Я отморозил себе тут все, пока тебя ждал.

— Хорошо бы еще под ливень не попасть…

— Ливень? — Призрак вздрогнул от капли, упавшей ему на нос. — Понял.

Хмурое небо разразилось грозой только через полчаса, за которые сталкеры, подгоняемые ветром в спины, торопились пересечь километры выжженной земли. Депо стало проклятым местом, поэтому они свернули, не доходя до него. Бежали тридцать метров по зоне повышенной радиации, и, если бы не среагировавший Стрелок, выбежали бы прямо на отряд «Свободы», маскирующийся среди тополей.

— Блин, а правду Колобок сказал, — пропыхтел Призрак, глядя на свободных из кустов.

— Не пересекаемся?

— Неа. Я лезть в их отношения с «Долгом» не хочу.

Стрелок выглянул из-за дерева. Трое сталкеров, один из которых — кажется, это Локи — с упоением комментировал передвижения Шевченко по его снайперской позиции, глядя в бинокль, носили нашивку «Воля». Наверняка рядом был и четвертый для полноценного квада, но Стрелок его не видел.

— Как будем бежать?

— По холмам. Радиация высокая, но зато не увидят.

— У меня антирадов нет, — признался Призрак.

— У меня один…

— Что, с одной иголочки?

Стрелок толкнул его локтем.

— Тогда влево. Между деревьев.

— Увидят.

— Не застрелят же! Мы все-таки не в черно-красном.

— Вряд ли они будут разглядывать.

Сзади раздался звук затвора. Сталкеры замерли.

— Ага, диверсантим, товарищи? — весело спросили из-за спины. — Ручки показываем и поворачиваемся, давайте.

Стрелок показал ладони и повернулся к Максу, целившемуся в них из ГП. Тот стянул защитные очки на лоб и заулыбался еще шире.

— Ну надо же! Дуэт какой к нам пожаловал! Давно не виделись, Стрелок. Ты к нам совсем заглядывать перестал. Чехов про тебя, бывает, спрашивает, а ты вон как… к долговцам переметнулся.

— Я не с долговцами.

— А шпионишь чего? — Он кивнул Призраку. — Призрак.

— Макс…

— Че там у тебя? — У тополя встал Угрюмый, оглядел их и цыкнул. — Засланные?

— Да не засланные мы! Мимо проходили, клянусь! — заспорил Призрак.

— На «Агропром» с другой стороны обычно идут.

— Да знаем-знаем… Депо в кладбище превратилось. Не хочется там ходить, вот мы и решили срезать, а тут вы… «Долг» караулите?

— Еще спрашивает! — улыбнулся Макс, но винтовку убрал, поглядывая на них с недоверием. — Сами же все видели.

— Не следили, — повторил Призрак. — Макс, ты как вообще мог подумать на нас? Мы вас наоборот обойти хотели, чтобы не мешать и в ваши терки с долговцами не лезть.

— А поздороваться подойти?

— Ну, вроде и поздоровались, — хмыкнул Стрелок. — Ребят, честно, мешать не хотели. «Долгу» о вас ни слова. Ваше дело — сами разберетесь.

— То-то, — фыркнул Угрюмый.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Макс. Его глаза лукаво сощурились. — Сколько вам форы дать?

Сталкеры посмотрели на него с ужасом, не решаясь пошевелиться, но снайпер рассмеялся и протянул им руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Шучу я. Чего зенки вылупили? Вставайте и катитесь отсюда нахрен, пока не передумал.

— Приняли.

Вскочив на ноги и пожав руки знакомым, которые все-таки заглядывали в глаза с недоверием, они устремились в сторону деревьев, как и планировали, чтобы не выдать долговцам квад «Свободы», который, стоило им отойти на десять метров, посмеялся с ситуации.

— Погано вышло, — рыкнул Стрелок, вжимая голову в плечи от стыда и злости. Ему хотелось где-нибудь спрятаться.

— Не испортили ли мы только что отношения со «Свободой»?

— Не знаю, но предпочту с ними на открытом поле пока не встречаться.

Над головами громыхнуло со вспышкой и наконец полил дождь. Собравшись, сталкеры рванули со всех ног до кампуса.

В баре толпились одиночки, разобравшие места по углам, чтобы не мешать всегда сидящим в центре долговцам, которые скупо пили за здоровье подполковника Шульги, который собирался отправляться за «Выжигатель».

— Пошли туда, — прошептал Призрак, кивая на угол с плесенью.

— К грибам?

Посмотрев на него, Призрак отряхнул куртку от воды и пошел вглубь бара, ловко огибая чьи-то вытянутые ноги и брошенные на пол вещмешки. Стрелок пошел за ним, сетуя на влажность воздуха в этом углу. Сгрузив рюкзаки и оружие, они уселись за стол. Призрак вытащил КПК.

— Жаль, в Зоне одна водка паленая. Я бы от пива сейчас не отказался, — высказался он, щелкая кнопками.

— Вчерашнего мало было?

— Похмелиться надо.

— Похмеляются обычно утром, — улыбнулся Стрелок и посмотрел на Шульгу, обычно веселого мужика, который молча пил водку из граненого стакана, даже не поморщившись. — Дойдет, думаешь?

— Кто? Шульга? Без понятия.

— Пьет так, будто поминает.

— Я бы на его месте также делал. Да и сделаю, когда наш черед придет.

Стрелок мрачно посмотрел на него.

— Чего ты мне так рассказать хотел? А то я пока ищу… — напомнил Призрак.

— Я, в общем, не нашел ничего в деревне. Там никого не было. Вообще. Три трупа: двоих явно военные изрешетили, третьего — кровососы.

— Вояки на дым сбежались, наверное, а потом всех увели, а за неподчинение расстреляли.

— Не знаю, но патронов на них не пожалели. Обойму на каждого точно.

Призрак поморщился,

— Потом меня окружили болотные твари. Я бы погиб точно, если бы не Доктор с псевдособакой. Притащил меня к себе, подлатал…

— С псевдособакой?

— Барс зовут, — улыбнулся Стрелок.

Призрак отложил КПК и посмотрел на него с удивлением и восхищением. Его глаза заблестели.

— Слушай, а не тот ли этот Болотный Доктор, про которого сталкеры болтают? Говорят, он любую рану вылечить может, а сам ходит с ручным псевдопсом!

Удивленный Стрелок пожал плечами.

— Он мне жизнь спас.

— Ну ты даешь! Такую легенду встретил! Он же Монолит видел!

— Никто не видел Монолит… Но он точно что-то про него знает. Глаза у него были такие, когда он говорил, будто не хотел вспоминать.

— Охренеть… — по слогам произнес Призрак и улыбнулся. — У меня других слов нет. Серьезно.

— Ладно… Что Сахаров?

— Точняк. Да. — Призрак подвинул ему свой КПК. — Как и говорил, он меня умными словечками из термодинамики завалил. И документы ему не понравились — сказал, они и так это все знали, — но рвение помочь науке оценил. В теории, сделать защиту он сможет, но нужно провести несколько тестов и замеров и притащить ему детали.

— Это список?

— В точку.

Стрелок пробежался по нему глазами и с позором понял, что и половину из этих вещей не знает, а уж тем более — где их искать. Он со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула.

— Слушай, я хоть и физфак закончил, но часть из этих штук впервые вижу.

— Так… Варианты? — Призрак потер колючий подбородок.

— Можно отнести это к Митяю, но…

— Я понял. Мы ему до конца жизни обязаны будем.

— И третьи лица вмешивать не хочется. Опасно.

— Думаю, без них не обойдемся.

К их столу повернулся коренастый сталкер, сидящий рядом. Он бегло осмотрел их, окружение из долговцев и заговорил:

— Есть сталкер, который может помочь. Клыком звать. По слухам, в технике разбирается хорошо.

— Подслушиваешь? — нахмурился Призрак.

Сталкер пожал плечами, будто ничего особенного не сделал. Недоверчиво сощурившийся Стрелок понял, что перед ними ветеран, и понизил голос:

— Откуда ты про него знаешь? И что за сталкер?

— Видел его пару раз. То ли он из бывших штабистов, то ли спецназ, точно не знаю, но по Зоне давно ходит.

— Военный?

— Одиночка.

— А где его найти, не знаешь?

— Знаю, — ответил сталкер. Между его бровей появилась морщинка. — Он несколько недель назад ушел в глубокий рейд.

— Куда?

— В Лиманск.

Призрак охнул от неожиданности и покачал головой:

— В Лиманск невозможно пройти. Рыжий лес накрыт аномалиями и радиацией. Там даже мутанты не ходят.

— А в самом городе монолитовцы сидят, — добавил Стрелок.

— Я могу провести вас в Лиманск через Мертвый город.

— Разве хоть кто-то из сталкеров может пройти через Мертвый город в Лиманск? Не обижайся, но слабо верится, — высказался Призрак.

— Он вам нужен? — надавил сталкер.

Стрелок закивал, и он поднялся, хватая рюкзак с пола.

— Завтра в пять утра у кампуса.

— Погоди, а ты сам-то кто?

— Проводник.


	5. Проводник

Ноги вязли в мягкой от воды земле. На сапоги налипали комья грязи. Воздух был душным, пах гнилой листвой. От него болела голова, пульсируя где-то над клиновидной костью. Болеутоляющее лежало в ближнем кармане рюкзака, но Стрелок не решался до него дотянуться и повесить винтовку на плечо. Останавливаться тоже было нельзя, да и идущий впереди Проводник не предлагал.

Он молчал, жестами указывая, когда нужно остановиться, а когда двигаться дальше. Проводник вел их там, где даже не было дороги — одна заросшая тропинка, которая скоро совсем пропала. Стрелок переставал понимать, где они находятся: вокруг было сплошное поле с редкими квадратами деревенских домов, но Проводник уверенно шел дальше, раздвигая высокую траву. Призрак ему не доверял: он вертел головой, задаваясь тем же вопросом, что и Стрелок, и часто поворачивался к нему, будто боялся, что с ним, замыкающим, что-то случится.

— Где мы? — без звука спросил Призрак.

Стрелок пожал плечами, и Призрак хмуро втянул воздух, но так и не выдохнул, чтобы Проводник не понял, что он встревожен.

Квадраты домов тоже исчезли. Поле с мокрой желтой травой захватило собой весь горизонт, то спускаясь оврагами, то поднимаясь холмами в метр. Таких мест в Зоне точно нет, или Стрелок до них просто не добирался. Ему даже показалось, что Проводник вывел их на Большую землю, от чего ему стало тоскливо, но, когда перед глазами замаячили ржавые ЛЭП, под которыми блестели «электры», отпустило.

Проводник поднял сжатый кулак. Отряд остановился и встал по бокам, глядя вниз. Трава утопала в овраге, заполненном водой. Из него поднимался столб пара, а вокруг дрожал воздух от выделяемого «жарками» тепла. Достав гайку, Проводник закинул ее к оврагу, который разорвался струей синего пара и огнем. Стрелок даже с пяти метров ощутил жар смешавшегося друг с другом цвета, поднимающегося на метры вверх.

— «Котел», — оповестил Проводник. — Отсюда держимся строем. Дистанция в метр. Идем шаг в шаг, быстро, без остановок. Поняли?

Стрелок кивнул, мрачно глядя на железные скелеты.

— Что бы вы ни увидели, ни услышали, ни почувствовали — нереально. Не останавливайтесь, — повторил Проводник, оглядел их и зашагал вперед.

Помрачневший Призрак пихнул Стрелка локтем под бронежилетом и двинулся за Проводником, огибая дышащий тухлым воздухом «котел». Их следы четко отпечатывались на земле, вырисовывая прерывающуюся линию следования, которую Стрелок повторял с затаенным страхом оступиться — рытвины, будто котловины бомбежки, усеивали все поле и над каждой дрожал раскаленный воздух.

Чем глубже в колыбель «котлов», тем мягче становилась земля. Следы наполнялись вонючей теплой водой. Было душно. Сталкеры шли быстро, петляя, и каждые десять шагов Стрелка все больше начинало мутить от вони и усталости.

— Сзади… — шепнули на ухо.

Он вздрогнул, посмотрел на топающего в метре от него Призрака. Он точно не мог что-то ему сейчас сказать. Покосившись на «котел» сбоку, Стрелок крепче сжал винтовку. Через пять метров голос повторил:

— Сюда.

— Призрак?

— Ты тоже слышишь? — прошептали с другого уха.

Стрелок оглянулся, не останавливаясь, но вокруг только парили «котлы». Под ноги ему вдруг бросилось что-то переливающееся. Он успел разглядеть очертания скрюченных рук и оборванную трубку противогаза. Снорк! Стрелок вскинул оружие, но мутант растворился желтой вспышкой, а Стрелок вдруг понял, что держит на мушке Призрака, вяло переваливающегося из стороны в сторону. И небо за ним желтое, неправильное, как пленка из масла на воде.

Стрелок видел его пару раз, по неопытности подойдя к ЛЭП слишком близко. Везло — одиночки отводили подальше. Сейчас никто не отведет, а ржавый скелет индустриализации стоит прямо вот в пятидесяти метрах, фонит, как энергоблок, и будто бы нашептывает между треска «электр» непонятные слова.

— Стрелок, — двоящимся голосом позвал Проводник. — Стрелок.

— Я… иду.

Он ухватился за его голос и вытягивал себя из собственного сознания, сворачивающегося в спираль. Даже получилось вернуть контроль над руками — Стрелок дотянулся до плеча бормочущего под нос Призрака, погладил по затылку, позвал по имени, и он вроде бы расправил плечи, жадно хватая воздух.

— Почти дошли, — пообещал Проводник.

Ему под ноги бросались кровососы, плоти и изломы, но он твердо давил их ногами. Стрелок так засмотрелся на разноцветные вспышки, что не сразу заметил, как собственная нога соскользнула и по колено увязла в мутной жиже. Он стукнулся подбородком о приклад винтовки. Боль пронзила зубы. Отрезвило. Скачущие по воздуху мутанты исчезли. Небо осталось желтым, за облаками которого проглядывало черное солнце. Казалось, голос все это время исходил из него. Теперь ставший ясным он перебил даже голос Проводника, и Стрелок разом потерял часть своих мыслей.

Черное солнце приказывало ему остановиться, с головой уйти в муть, а потом переродиться новым существом, возглавить легионы радиоактивных тварей, уничтожить, порвать, сломать, разбить… Оно предлагало силу гораздо большую, чем огнестрельный свинец и сталь ножа. Нужно только перестать быть сталкером: отпустить СГи и нырнуть…

Стрелок посмотрел вниз: он стоял в воде по пояс, а из нее к нему тянулись сгоревшие в радиации руки, хватающие ремешки и карманы. Во рту стоял вкус металла и земли. От ужаса он рванулся вверх, цепляясь за узкую полоску грязи, лишь бы забраться, лишь бы не утонуть. В его голове больно разрывались нейронные связи. Он взвыл от боли, впился пальцами в мягкую землю, выскальзывающую из ладоней. К нему подбежал Проводник: вцепился в плечо и тянул на себя, зарычав от натуги. Стрелок кое-как выкарабкался наверх.

— Стрелок, эй, ну-ка посмотри на меня.

— Что?!

Проводник ударил его по щеке.

— Ну же! В себя приди!

— Призрак, — прохрипел он, глядя за его плечо.

Призрак сидел на земле, держался за горло — у него не получалось дышать. Его спина выгнулась дугой. Он хрипел что-то нечленораздельное, нагибаясь все ниже. Проводник рванул к нему, потянув еле передвигающегося Стрелка за собой. Оказавшись рядом с Призраком, он понял, что Призрак душил себя сам, неотрывно глядя на черное солнце.

— Призрак! Твою!..

Проводник попытался разжать ладони Призрака, ударил его по лицу, но у него самого сил не оставалось — вышки крали последние крупицы разума, по кусочку атрофировали нервные окончания. Проводник встряхнул головой и рывком поднял Призрака на ноги. Стрелок, удерживаясь за боль в щеке, как за единственно реальное, потащился за пыхтящим Проводником, думал, что нужно только дойти до деревьев, под их тень, спрятаться от гудящего черного солнца.

«Котлы» закончились. Их затхлый запах стоял до самого перелеска, напоминающего Рыжий лес, но под сенью вечнозеленых сосен вставал стеной. Древесный запах колко прокатился по гортани. Стрелок глубоко задышал им, чувствуя, как проходит наваждение — небо теряло желтый оттенок, а черный диск солнца пропал за серыми облаками.

Проводник усадил Призрака под деревом и с легкостью отвел его ладони в стороны. Тот часто и хрипло дышал, зажмурившись. Кожа на его шее покрылась красными отпечатками его же ладоней. Успокоившись, Проводник уселся на траву, вытер взмокший лоб.

— Излучение? — прохрипел Стрелок.

Проводник согласно промычал.

— ЛЭП рядом стоят, вот и накрыло.

— Зачем ты тогда нас здесь повел?

— Это самая безопасная дорога — по краю Зоны. За теми ЛЭП уже Большая земля.

Стрелок обернулся, глядя на поле за вышками. Трава там была такая же желтая, а небо — не светлее, но сердце сжалось, что там, за смертельными стражами Зоны, осталась обычная земля, не выжженная радиацией. Стрелок и забыл, что она существует.

Проводник поднялся, осмотрелся. Его рука потянулась к «Грому» за спиной.

— Сделаем привал. Ждите здесь.

И скрылся среди деревьев.

Стрелок скинул рюкзак и сел рядом с Призраком. Он устало посмотрел на него и прижался к его плечу. Стрелок положил ладонь на его затылок, пропустил волосы меж пальцев, успокаивая не то себя, не то сталкера.

— Все хорошо…

— Тебе холодно, — просипел Призрак.

— Нет.

— Ты дрожишь.

Стрелок промолчал. Он все еще ощущал на себе выжженные руки. Их хотелось скинуть вместе с мокрой одеждой, но это все не было реальностью. Он знал, а все равно не мог перебороть дрожь.

— Я не мог остановиться, — сказал Призрак. — Хотел. А не смог. Он не разрешал.

— Ты тоже его слышал?

— Монолит…

Стрелок вздрогнул от ужаса и перестал гладить Призрака. Он заерзал, возмущенный, и сам потянулся за его рукой, даже за бронежилет подергал.

— Говорящий камень, — фыркнул Призрак в своей манере, догадавшись, что так испугало Стрелка. — Это просто говорящий камень. Чувствуешь абсурд?

— Каждый день.

Улыбнулись. Отпустило. Пока Призрак улыбался, пусть устало, пусть через силу, Стрелку хотелось опустить принципы нигилизма, которым его научила Зона, и бороться дальше.

Из-за голого куста ирги вернулся Проводник. На вопросительный взгляд он покачал головой и присел на мох, доставая КПК из рюкзака.

— На привал час. Потом двинемся дальше. До темноты мы должны войти в Мертвый город.

— Спасибо.

Он поднял глаза на Стрелка, которому впервые после Доктора благодарность далась с искренностью, и кивнул.

В лесу было спокойно. Где-то недалеко бродили псы, но иллюзия стабильности была куда страшнее, чем откровенная угроза, капающая слюной от жажды крови. Напоминало о чернобыльских реалиях, где нельзя было убирать руки с ножа.

Стрелок осушил половину бутылки, запивая горькое болеутоляющее. Впереди были мертвые города, но он не думал о них, о километрах до безопасной сталкерской цивилизации, лишь бы смыть привкус мертвяка. Рецепторы работали хорошо — среагировали на горечь и пси-воздействие постепенно отпускало. Стрелок наконец мог посмотреть, где они находились.

— Ну что? — сипло спросил Призрак, медленно распускающий шнуровку на сапогах.

Ему досталось сильнее — пропал голос. Шея посинела. Призрак боялся дотрагиваться до себя, точно опасаясь потери контроля опять. Его движения были неуверенными, но Стрелка успокаивало хотя бы то, что он шевелился.

— Не работает, — вздохнул Стрелок, вытаскивая батарейку из компьютера. Она уже начала раздуваться.

— Ну да, ты же искупался в тине.

— Второй раз за неделю.

— Батарейками не напасешься… Возьми мой.

КПК Призрака был живым. На карте стояли зависшие отметки тайников на Янтаре. Расчет местоположения оттуда «ехал» по местности, преодолевая Янтарь, и замер где-то у самых пределов карты. До Мертвого города оставалось всего несколько километров и три часа до темноты.

— Мы еще в Зоне.

— Спасибо, Шерлок, это я вижу. А до города… О, так мало?

— Не сказал бы, что это мало. С нашим состоянием.

Призрак осекся, закусив щеку изнутри.

— Тоже верно, — признал он и снял сапог, вытряхивая из него воду. — Но до темноты же дойдем?

Они посмотрели на Проводника, точащего нож об абразивку.

— Уже готовы бежать?

— Клык нам живой нужен.

Сталкер задумчиво посмотрел в пустоту, что-то обдумывая, и поднял глаза на Стрелка, почему-то посчитав его лидером дуэта. Его это смутило.

— Если уверен, что пора, то даю пять минут на подготовку. Потом останавливаться нельзя: город кишит бандитами и мутантами. Более того, там нельзя дышать без защиты.

— Паразит реален? — вздохнул Призрак.

— Реален. В городе не получится менять фильтры, поэтому его пройти нужно максимально быстро. — Проводник расчистил землю от иголок и шишек и нарисовал два круга, соединенных полоской. — Мертвый город соединен с Лиманском мостом и простреливается монолитовцами.

Призрак подобрался поближе, заинтересованный.

— Значит, напрямую не пройти? А что с обходными путями?

— Коллекторы. Через них можно пройти весь город, не поднимаясь на поверхность. Ее держат крысоводы.

— То есть, они наши, — отмахнулся Призрак и прочистил горло. — А группировки?

— Западную часть, — Проводник отделил часть круга чертой, — держат военные. В центре база у наемников и бандитов. На въезде засели наемники.

— Сколько?

Пока Проводник объяснял схему городов, Стрелок хмуро смотрел в никуда. У него не было никакого предчувствия, но он слушал и понимал, что найти Клыка не будет просто. Если он был еще здесь. Если он все еще был жив.

— Придется идти с выключенными КПК, — хрипло вздохнул Призрак и обернулся на Стрелка. — Слышишь?

— Да.

— Опасно, — заметил Проводник. — Можем выскочить на патруль.

— Можно забрать КПК у наемников.

— Сойдет. Тогда один КПК на отряд. — Проводник осмотрел их и кивнул. — Пять минут.

По их истечению отряд снова выдвинулся. Вышки остались за спиной, скрывшись за ветками сосен. Распугав стаю крайне худых псов, сталкеры перепрыгнули через канаву, наполненную сомнительной зеленой жижей, которая тянулась через весь лес, упираясь в высокий холм. За его вершиной виднелись серые стены панельных пятиэтажек.

Проводник жестом приказал остановиться, осмотрелся и кивнул Призраку. Тот положил «Винтарь» на предплечье и скрылся среди деревьев, бесшумно двигаясь к потрескавшейся дороге, которую наемники преградили сломанным шлагбаумом. Спокойный Проводник глядел на блокпост в бинокль, шепотом считая наемников. Стрелок услышал счет до семи и нервно передернул затвор на СГи.

— Если Клык умный, то вы не найдете его, — вдруг сказал Проводник, обернувшись. Его голос звучал приглушенно из-за противогаза.

— Я все-таки попытаюсь.

Ничего больше не сказав, Проводник снова уткнулся в бинокль. Его пальцы с нервной ритмичностью постукивали по глушителю. Стрелок знал, что найти Клыка вряд ли удастся за два выстрела, которыми Призрак снял снайперов.

— Вперед, — приказал Проводник.

Они выбежали на открытое пространство. Проводник навскидку забросил гранату. Грохнуло. Спрятавшийся за столбом Стрелок несколько раз выстрелил в двоих наемников, убегающих от взрыва. На блокпосту началась паника: наемники стремились найти укрытия сразу от двух линий огня — кого не добивал Призрак, тех находили и жестким свинцовым нокаутом в лицо добивали Стрелок и Проводник. Трещал кевлар. Лопались трубки противогазов.

Когда наемников осталось трое, Призрак перестал отстреливать их и побежал к блокпосту. Один из запрятавшихся наемников тут же выдал себя, высунувшись из-за песочной насыпи. Стрелок рванул ему наперерез, выбивая ТРс из рук. Наемник с размаху заехал ему локтем по шее и тут же потянулся к пистолету. Стрелок пошатнулся, оглушенный болью, но упрямо налетел на него, роняя на землю. Выстрел из «Грома» пронзил чужую черепушку насквозь. Стрелок успел только поднять глаза на Проводника, которого с ног тут же сбил другой наемник. Последний перезаряжал «Гадюку» за ржавой «семеркой».

Не думая ни секунды, Стрелок выхватил нож, дернулся к Проводнику, как в его сторону полетела череда выстрелов. Он упал на песок. В голове страшно стучало — нельзя стоять. Глубоко вдохнув, Стрелок выхватил пистолет из руки мертвого наемника и, перекатившись через плечо, дважды выстрелил. Попал. Взорвалась осколками линза противогаза. Труп обронил «Гадюку». В три широких шага сталкер оказался рядом с последним наймитом: выбил ему колено, запрокинул голову и вонзил нож под подбородок. Проводник кивнул ему в знак благодарности. Под шлагбаум скользнул запыхавшийся Призрак.

— Чистая работа, — шепнул ему Стрелок.

Проводник нашарил в чьем-то бронежилете КПК и отбросил в сторону с цыканьем — в компьютере засела пуля. Стрелок слабо пнул тело. Оно заскулило, завертев головой. С него свалился респиратор.

— Не добивай. Он и так уже не жилец.

— Он знает о нас.

Проводник бесстрастно посмотрел на него и присел у следующего трупа, шаря по карманам. Стрелок же поднял пистолет и добил наемника точным выстрелом в голову. Тот дернулся и замер. На этот раз точно. Призрак почему-то отвел взгляд, когда он повернулся к нему. Стрелок понимал — понял — и сплюнул взявшуюся из ниоткуда горечь. 

— Нашел, — тихо сообщил Проводник. — Теперь нужно уходить. Наверняка сюда уже идет патруль.

Он повел сталкеров вглубь города. На углах домов огромными колониями росла черная плесень. С фонарных столбов с лопнувшими от выбросов лампочками свисал «жгучий пух», колышущийся от ветра. Под ними скрючились почерневшие от времени человеческие тела. Вместо голов у них был черное образование, гниющее с наверняка отвратительным запахом.

Стрелок поправил противогаз и забежал в переулок за Проводником. Они пролезли в дыру в стене и, игнорируя рычащего на верхних этажах снорка, спустились в сырой подвал. За гермодверью, на которой выцветшей краской было написано «Крысиное кладбище», шумела вода. Луч фонаря играл на ней бликами. Проводник спустился вниз, по колено вставая в воду.

— Отсюда внимательно.

Стрелок задержался, пропуская Призрака, и прыгнул в воду последним. Водная сущность его походов начинала раздражать. Радовало только то, что вода в канализации была дождевая и воняла тиной.

Он оборачивался назад, проверяя, нет ли за ними никакого хвоста, на всякий случай обводил фонарем своды труб, где любили собираться «ржавые волосы», хотя долговцы на базе говорили, что последний выброс перекроил Зону так, что «волосы» сами по себе сгнивали, напоследок роняя «Колючки». Никаких наростов, кроме той же черной плесени, не росло, но и ей Стрелок особо не доверял — наверняка колония паразита. И чем дальше они продвигались, тем больше тоннеля она поглощала.

— Гадость какая, — зашипел Призрак.

— Тихо.

Тоннель раздваивался. Один его путь плесень затянула образованиями, похожими на сталактиты. В них, облепленный со всех сторон, сидел сталкер. Его кожа сгнила, обнажая белесые швы черепа с дыркой во лбу. Чернота полностью поглотила его конечности. Из пустой глазницы росли серые грибы. Призрак вздохнул, присмотревшись к трупу.

— Комбинезон наемника.

— Предупреждение от крысоводов, — пояснил Проводник. — Дальше их территория.

Призрак быстро посмотрел на Стрелка и свернул за Проводником в другой тоннель, который плесень не тронула. Коллекторы начали часто разделяться на все большее количество ходов. Уровень воды спал, плескаясь у щиколоток. Стали попадаться «студни» и иногда пищали тушканы.

За еще одним поворотом был выступ с лестницей на нижний уровень канализации. Шаткая и скользкая лестница заскрипела под весом спускающихся сталкеров. Призрака она все-таки не выдержала — рухнула вниз. Лишившийся опоры Стрелок повис на верхних перекладинах и кое-как подтянулся наверх, выбираясь обратно на выступ. Он посмотрел вниз: кряхтящий Призрак поднимался, дотрагиваясь до плеча. Живой.

— Я прыгаю? — предположил Стрелок.

— Ноги переломаешь! — ужаснулся Призрак сипящим голосом и закашлялся.

— Тут метров шесть. Не рискуй, — согласился Проводник. — Иди дальше прямо. Там будут открытые люки. С ними осторожней — бандиты часто делают ловушки. Потом поверни налево и жди нас там, у другой лестницы.

Снизу раздалось громкое рычание — на шум сбежались снорки. Проводник не стал тратить время и, вытащив нож, сам двинулся на звук. Призрак смотрел наверх встревоженно, после чего пошел за опытным сталкером.

Стрелок тоже не стал ждать и, положив винтовку на предплечье, пошел дальше по тоннелю. Округлые стены давили на него, заставляя пригибаться по привычке, хотя, если здесь кто и был, он давно знал о присутствии чужака, добычи. Ощущение преследования гнало его вперед, заставляя озираться и дважды проверять, куда ставить ногу, будто сама канализация пыталась его обмануть и меняла воду на кислоту.

Как и говорил Проводник, скоро показался первый люк. От него в тоннеле было светлее, и Стрелок выключил фонарик и выгреб из кармана несколько гаек. Ничего. Стрелок прошел до следующего люка без крышки. Тут из темноты его ударили прикладом. Оглушенный он потянулся к ножу, но кто-то наступил ему на руку.

— Вторую показывай! — рявкнули сверху.

Стрелок показал вторую руку и, проморгавшись, разглядел, как одиночка в непонятного цвета комбинезоне тычет ему в лицо дулом АКМ. У него не было нашивок и отличительного камуфляжа группировок. На шее болтались нанизанные на шнурок крысиные лапы.

Над головой раздалось хрипение. Стрелок увидел скачущего на них снорка. Сталкер его тоже увидел и дал череду выстрелов ему в голову, и снова направил ствол на Стрелка.

— Кем будешь?

— Стрелок…

— Да не имя мне твое нужно, тупица! Группировка?

— Одиночки.

Сталкер прищурился, но автомат убрал.

— Один здесь?

Стрелок промолчал. Крысовод сильнее надавил на его запястье ногой. Затрещали кости.

— Один, я спрашиваю?

— Да.

— Чего забыл здесь?

— Мне в Лиманск нужно.

— В Лиманск никто не ходит.

— А я хожу… — Стрелок вскрикнул от боли в кости. — Сука!

— Ты вон какой чистенький. Оружие у тебя хорошее. Броня в порядке. Не здешний ты и в Лиманск не идешь — пташки вроде тебя в середине Зоны сидят, с Сидоровичем за покойных пьют водку паленую. Засланный. Кем?

— Да никем! Никем!

Крысовод вздохнул, раздраженный, и окликнул кого-то. Из темноты высунулся еще один сталкер. Их комбинезоны не были зелеными, понял Стрелок, — они были коричневыми от корочки грязи или глины на них. Под всей этой маскировкой с трудом узнавалась обычная «Заря», подшитая и подбитая множество раз. В экипировке находились многие элементы чужих группировок — бандитов и наемников; даже монолитовские наколенники.

— Что думаешь?

— Не похож на выродка. Говор другой. Может, с наймитами языками сцепился.

— Мне просто нужно в Лиманск…

— Никто не ходит в Лиманск, — повторил крысовод и повернулся к товарищу. — Че делать с ним будем?

— Оружие бы я его забрал, — задумчиво проговорил другой. — У него вон и пистолет есть — не обеднеет.

— На том и порешили: с пистолетом в крысятник посадим. Если умный, пулю в лоб себе пустит.

Крысоводы засмеялись. Стрелок, опускавший ладонь к ножу, вдруг задохнулся от удара под дых.

— Чего удумал, гнида. Руку держи, пока вторую не сломал! Ты правша или левша? Отвечай, когда с тобой говорят!

Стрелок сжал руку в кулак, еле сдерживая крик. Грязный сапог давил точно на сустав — еще немного и треснет. До ножа не дотянуться, до пистолета тоже. Винтовка — в руках у второго крысовода, уже примеривающегося к ней, как к своей. Тогда Стрелок собрался с силами и рванулся вверх. Рука заболела от усилившегося на нее давления. Крысовод опешил и двинул ему кулаком в лицо. Стрелок упал обратно. Болел нос и щека. До него доходило, что ему разбили нос.

— Ясно, — вздохнул крысовод, — правша.

— Ты заметил, что правши сдуваются быстрее?

— Ты о чем сейчас?

— Да обо всем.

— А не пидорас ли ты, часом?

Посмеялись. Вздохнули. Сталкер с крысиными лапами на шее схватил Стрелка за бронежилет, приподнимая над сырой землей, вгляделся в лицо.

— Соображаешь еще?

— Нахуй можешь сходить, — фыркнул Стрелок, глотая кровь.

— Соображаешь. Это хорошо. Значит, своими ногами пойдешь, а то уж больно много чести будет твой труп до крысятника тащить.

Нащупав рукоять пистолета, Стрелок резко нырнул вниз и выстрелил. Пуля пробила трубку противогаза и, отрекошетив, въелась в бетон свода. Крысовод отошел на несколько шагов назад, выпуская Стрелка, который распластался на земле, укрываясь трупом снорка. По нему дали очередь. Выстрелы опасно подбирались к плечам и бедрам, но он лежал, выжидая.

— Бандиты! — вдруг заорал крысовод, отбегая обратно в темноту.

Через люк что-то упало. В нескольких метрах рвануло так, что бетонные своды пошли трещинами. Сгруппировавшийся Стрелок ощутил настойчивый толчок в бок, а за ним закружилась голова. В ушах стоял звон. Выглянув из-за нашпигованного осколками трупа мутанта, он осмотрел кровавое месиво на стене и поднялся. Второй крысовод был жив — лежал на земле, оглушенный. Услышав шаги, он потянулся за СГи, от которой Стрелок небрежно отпихнул его руки. Хотелось его пристрелить, хотелось его прикончить, но Стрелок опустил оружие — респиратор крысовода дал трещину.

— Ты не заслуживаешь пули.

Может, пожирание паразитом было более жестокой смертью, но Стрелок не ощутил, что сделал что-то неправильно. Нельзя теряться в Зоне, напомнил он самому себе и двинулся дальше.

Ему везло — ни крысоводов, ни мутантов. Дезориентация начала отпускать только у лестницы, возле которой нервно ходил из стороны в сторону Проводник. Услышав шум, он направил в его сторону «Гром», а, разглядев, кажется, улыбнулся. Призрака за ним не было.

— Где он? Где Призрак?!

— Расслабься. Он держит путь отступления. — Проводник кивнул назад. — Твоя граната?

Стрелок кивнул и встряхнул уставшей рукой.

— Чего с рукой?

— С крысоводами крепко поздоровались.

Проводник остановился и вытащил из кармана подготовленный бинт в герметичной упаковке.

— Держи. Не эластичный бинт, но лучше, чем ничего, если затянуть потуже.

— Спасибо.

Они шли по коллекторам еще минут десять. После поворота стало светлее — тоннель заканчивался сливом. Ее решетка кусками арматуры торчала наружу, будто через нее выбралось что-то огромное. В самом конце трубы сидел Призрак, глядящий на острые очертания домов Лиманска через прицел «Винтаря». Он обернулся на шаги. Стрелку не представлялось человека роднее сейчас, чем он.

— Живой! — вскочил Призрак, но перед ним замер, неуверенный — видимо, он выглядел куда хуже, чем думал. — Там так грохнуло, что внизу чуть тоннель не обрушился! Проводник расстреливает тушканов, меня пихает на лестницу, еще и в КПК успевает смотреть! Прикинь, мужик?

— Болтаешь много, — упрекнул его Проводник, протиснулся мимо них, подходя к сливу.

— Есть у него такая привычка, — по-доброму фыркнул Стрелок.

Призрак пихнул его в плечо, но сжал на нем ладонь, крепко сжал, так, чтобы Стрелок через слои одежды почувствовал. В этом было что-то важное, потому что у Призрака взгляд поменялся за линзами противогаза. Он будто знал, что случилось в тоннеле, и пытался поддержать. Иногда Стрелку казалось, что он чувствовал его эмоции, как свои. Он сжал его плечо в ответ, кивнул и повернулся к сливу.

Уже вечерело. Солнце окрашивало дома в теплые тона. В окнах блестели прицелами снайперы, замершие на своих позициях, как вечные стражи еще одного проклятого Зоной города. Мост был совсем рядом, совершенно пустой. Со стороны Мертвого города он был перегорожен ржавыми машинами. Рядом с ними стояли ржавые кресты, и Стрелок понял, почему в Лиманск никто не ходит.

— Пойдем по темноте, — сказал Проводник.

— Ты с нами?

— Не хочется, чтобы вас подстрелили на полпути к городу.

— Неужто привязался к нашему скромному отряду? — рассмеялся Призрак.

— Да кто по нам скучать будет? — вздохнул Стрелок.

— Я, — серьезно ответил Призрак.

Он улыбнулся, хотя Призрак этого не увидел, и перезарядил винтовку, все еще надеясь, что Клык жив.


	6. Линия обороны

Вечерело. Солнце блестело в мутных стеклах зданий. За ними застыли серые снайперы. Не отрывая от них глаз, Стрелок сделал жест рукой, и мимо него, нагнувшись, прополз Призрак. Вытянулся вдоль фонарного столба и после второго сигнала перебежал к зданию магазина с разбитыми витринами. Стрелок выждал, пока он разведает обстановку на той стороне, и побежал вдоль подъездов в обход снайперов.

Впереди, за деревьями, показался сквер. В высокой траве крутилась «карусель», которую пришлось обходить «на глаз» — детектор мог его выдать. Стрелок с винтовкой на вытянутых руках полз через заросли, добираясь до бетонной изгороди. Там его встретил перемазанный грязью Призрак, положивший ладонь на его руку, уже схватившуюся за нож.

— Тише, это я.

— Знаю, — успокоился Стрелок.

Он, натянув капюшон до бровей, выглянул из-за ограждения. В двухстах метрах улицы стоял черный угол НИИ. За ним, отбрасывая сухие тени, стояли антенны. От них фонило — неохотно поскрипывал дозиметр. У Стрелка усилилось беспокойство от стены РЛС.

— Уверен, что пойдешь? Может, лучше я сам? Все-таки это мне приспичило…

— Уверен. План-то мой.

— Это не соперничество! — прошипел Стрелок.

— Ну так и не ерничай! План есть — убьем двоих зайцев за раз. — Призрак недоверчиво прищурился, глядя на него. — Не сомневайся во мне.

— Я и не сомневаюсь.

— И не переживай. Я выберусь.

— И откуда в тебе столько оптимизма?

— Ну кто-то же из нас двоих должен быть оптимистом.

Стрелок скорчился и всмотрелся в пустую с виду улицу. Только с виду — монолитовцы прятались грамотно, пользуясь всеми уловками серого камуфляжа. Патруль тоже пока не появился, но Призрак стянул «Винтарь» с плеча, осмотрелся, но с места не сорвался, дожидаясь.

Разговаривать не хотелось и не стоило — Стрелок уже высказал все, что думал об этом плане, Призрак его послал, яростно защищая не то свой план, не то его самого. Обидно не было — было страшно. Вслух бы Стрелок никогда об этом не сказал, но Призраку это было и не нужно — он все понимал по глазам. Какая-то загадочная невербальная связь, выстроенная на одинаковых привычках, которые они незаметно перенимали друг у друга.

В глубине города раздался одиночный выстрел — Проводник добрался до своей точки.

— Дальше твоя очередь, — шепнул Призрак.

Из-за угла выскочил патруль. Монолитовцы спешили к несуществующему стрелку с работающим КПК. Призрак посмотрел на Стрелка с непонятным выражением. Тот оценил их положение: он мог бы сделать ему подсечку и сам рвануть к НИИ наперерез снайперским линиям огня. Не стал — не смог.

— Я вернусь, — со сталью в голосе сказал Призрак и напоследок сжал его плечо, после чего скрылся в зарослях.

Стрелок выждал и тоже выбежал на открытое пространство, огибая дом. Охраняющие вход в НИИ монолитовцы вскочили, давая очередь в его сторону. Стреляли по ногам и туловищу одновременно. Стрелок спотыкался от летящих под ноги пуль и покатился по земле, укрывшись за подъездом. Он услышал глухие выстрелы «Винтаря». Разразилась свинцовым огнем «Лавина». Тут Стрелок прицелился в обстреливающего пожарную станцию монолитовца, выстрелил, и тот упал на мешки с песком. Не убирая оружия, сталкеры ринулись к зданию института: Призрак перескочил ступеньки, скрываясь за массивными дверьми, а Стрелок вытащил пистолет и дважды выстрелил в никуда. Лиманск разнес выстрелы эхом — теперь о них знали все подразделения «Монолита».

Занявший оборону Стрелок смотрел по сторонам, выискивал вражеские патрули и не заметил засевшего на балконе снайпера. У него дрогнула рука — выстрел прострелил мешок. Песок брызнул в глаза. Стрелок рывком сел вниз, протер рукавом глаза и, часто моргая, выглянул из-за баррикады. Помимо снайпера вдоль домов передвигался наступательный отряд: они укрывались за деревьями, за подъездами, собираясь задавить противника перекрестным огнем.

— Блять! — зашипел Стрелок, сжимая СГи потными ладонями.

На КПК наемника «Монолит» не купился — оставалось удержать их. Черт с Клыком! Лишь бы Призрака из института вытащить. Вздохнув, Стрелок разложил целые обоймы для винтовки на асфальте и резко высунулся из укрытия, навскидку стреляя по деревьям и домам. Где-то брызнула на стены кровь, где-то вскрикнули, где-то начали стрелять в ответ — ни одного противника Стрелок не увидел, тут же прячась обратно. Над головой загрохотало. Стекла на дверях НИИ осыпались. Стрелок перезарядился, повторил свой маневр, упал на землю от блестящего прицелом снайпера, поднялся, застрелил подбирающегося монолитовца…

Для него это длилось несколько мгновений, пока не осталась одна обойма. Последние тридцать выстрелов — сравнительно ничто, хватит на одного с половиной монолитовца, не беря в расчет экзоскелеты — их крупные тени маячили за подъездами и никак не пробивались, а времени целиться у Стрелка не было. Сверху по-прежнему пробивал снайпер.

Монолитовцы снова открыли огонь, но вели его куда-то в сторону. Стрелок подвинулся, позволяя укрыться запыхавшемуся Проводнику.

— Ты знаешь, сколько там народу? — прокричал он.

— Человек двадцать?

— Поменьше.

Проводник бросил на асфальт свой КПК, считающий десять человек в округе.

— Я пустой.

— У меня меньше ста и одна граната в подствольнике. Призрак там?

Стрелок втянул голову в плечи от снайперского выстрела и кивнул, вцепившись в винтовку мертвой хваткой.

— Как он мог так просчитаться?

— Он не просчитался. Я виноват… Не смог проскочить незаметно.

Проводник поджал губы, выглянул, выстрелил в монолитовца, загрохотавшего предсмертной автоматной очередью. Стрелок снова выругался и стал шарить по бронежилетам монолитовцев.

— Прикрой!

Он выскочил из-за баррикады одновременно с Проводником и, пока тот навскидку расстреливал остатки наступательного отряда, за ремешки скафандра потащил тело в укрытие. В общей сложности — семьдесят патронов, бинт и одна РГД. Стрелок зарядил еще две обоймы среди гремящих пустых гильз и, переглянувшись с Проводником, взял себе правую сторону — двое монолитовцев умело прятались за ржавыми пожарными машинами. Он стрелял по ногам. Проводник дернул его вниз, от снайпера. Перезарядились.

— Нам бы суку эту с балкона убрать!

— Или продержаться, пока не вернется Призрак, и валить.

— Разумный вариант.

Он не стал спрашивать про Клыка, понимая, что искать сталкера, который уже может быть мертв, под таким огнем невозможно.

От выстрелов заложило уши. Пульс подстраивался под свинцовую очередь, долбившую бетон и, если везло, плоть. От каждого движения под ногами звенели гильзы. Они тускло отражали вспышки выстрелов — стемнело. Кончались патроны, а перевес по-прежнему не был в пользу одиночек, и с каждой потраченной в стены пулей они понимали, что и не будет. Морщась, Стрелок притянул к себе винтовку и понял, что у него осталась последняя и неполная обойма.

— У меня все!

— Так… Их семеро осталось.

— Не вытяну.

Проводник поморщился.

— Сколько сможешь. Три, два…

Они снова высунулись из-за баррикады. В сорока метрах маячили и сокращали дистанцию бойцы в экзоскелетах. Они разразились злой очередью, заставляя сталкеров снова распластаться на асфальте, стиснув челюсти. Выглядывающий из-за укрытия Проводник выругался.

— Я уберу их в два захода. Прикроешь?

— Целься в голову. Экзоскелет не пробить.

По сигналу Стрелок навел СГи на подобравшегося почти вплотную монолитовца — их собирались зажать с обеих сторон, расстреляв в упор. И, пока Проводник кое-как, держал на дистанции второго противника, попутно обстреливая укрытия между домов, Стрелок в короткой очереди пробил противогаз экзоскелета, и монолитовец свалился на землю, загрохотав всей своей броней.

— Последняя обойма, — оповестил Проводник.

— Я понял.

Повторить маневр со вторым бойцом в экзоскелете не удалось — он сдернул с пояса РГД.

— Граната, — раздался басовитый голос.

Стрелок задохнулся от ужаса. Он в панике разрядил обойму в монолитовца, но тот не падал, шатался, выдергивая чеку. Вокруг никаких укрытий — только если бежать в институт, из которого вряд ли они смогут выбраться. Уступать позицию здесь — значит уступать последний рубеж, хотя у них другого и не было. Не обстреливаемый «Монолит» обступал со всех сторон, сдавливая сталкеров полукругом. Сейчас их добьет граната и на том все закончится…

РГД обдала дымом и грохотом, но совсем с другой стороны. С пожарной станции несколько раз вспыхнул огнем автомат. Стрелок вытянул шею. За зданиями укрывался сталкер, иногда стреляющий в монолитовцев. Он вдруг замер, указал на Стрелка пальцем и сделал жест рукой.

— Кто это?

— Друг, — вздохнул Проводник. — И он предлагает сваливать.

Стрелок закачал головой, показал три пальца и кивнул на институт, из которого в этот же момент раздались глухие выстрелы. Призрак, пользуясь темнотой, снимал снайперов «Монолита» с балконов. Едва они обронили винтовки, он выскочил из здания, нагибаясь. Проводник схватил гранату и забросил ее в сторону монолитовцев, давая им небольшую фору.

— Бежим! — рявкнул он.

Сталкеры дождались, пока к ним присоединится «друг», и побежали вниз по улице. Лиманск смотрел на них черными глазами-окнами, давил неожиданно ставшими узкими улицами. Вернуться обратным путем не получилось — его перекрыло подкрепление «Монолита».

— Сюда, — неизвестный сталкер свернул в подъезд с выбитой дверью.

Выстрелы пошли по окнам. Зазвенело стекло. Стрелок дернулся вниз, а потом снова побежал, прикрыв лицо локтем. За ним и перед ним прогрызал себе траекторию свинец, жадный до человеческой плоти. Фантомная боль пронзала старые шрамы и гнала задыхающегося бетонной пылью Стрелка вперед.

Свернув, они выскочили с другой стороны дома, под снайперские прицелы. Призрак дал очередь по пятиэтажке. Снайпер дернулся назад, брызнул на стену кровью. Его тело рухнуло с глухим звуком. На шум выбежали снорки. Повесив пустую винтовку на плечо, Стрелок вытащил пистолет, добивая мутантов, пока сталкер, с которым они несколько раз стукнулись локтями, стрелял им по рукам. Один из мутантов в обход Стрелку прыгнул вперед, разевая гнилую пасть.

— Пригнись!

Призрак упал, откатился в сторону, и сталкер выстрелил в торчащий наружу позвоночник снорка. Тот распластался на земле.

— Они в здании! — крикнул Проводник, уворачиваясь от пуль.

— За мной! — скомандовал сталкер и повел их вдоль по улице.

Из дома показался монолитовец. Проводник на ходу пробил его бронежилет. За ними раздавались выстрелы, по бокам кричали серые тени, их преследовали взгляды серых снайперов, и от них снова нужно было бежать, отстреливаться, проверяя, не прострелены ли ноги. От напряжения это было так сложно определить.

— Сбоку РПГ! — крикнул кто-то.

Стрелок успел разглядеть только яркую вспышку. Что-то массивное пролетело за спиной, взрываясь огнем и грохотом в фонарный столб. Под ногами горела трава. Перестающий понимать, где враг, а где он сам, Стрелок ощутил тычок в спину и рванул вперед так, что резануло мышцы. Сзади, обрывая обесточенные провода, рухнул фонарный столб. Через него перепрыгнул ловкий Призрак.

Тут неизвестный сталкер вскрикнул. Его ноги подкосились. Стрелок схватил его за руку, принимая вес на себя.

— Куда дальше?

— Прямо… и налево, — прокряхтел сталкер, сильно припадая на правую ногу.

— Держись! — прорычал Стрелок от натуги.

С другой стороны встал Призрак, помогая тащить сталкера. Тот пытался опираться на левую ногу, пыхтел от боли и, если мог, направлял проверяющего впереди дорогу Проводника. Это было страшно — чувствовать себя уязвимым со всех сторон, и для Стрелка весь путь до хозсклада казался бесконечным.

Сталкеры залетели в одноэтажное здание и вжались в углы. Не получалось отдышаться, сколько бы пыльного воздуха не оказывалось в легких. У Стрелка стучало в голове, раздражая клиновидную кость. Они с Призраком усадили сталкера у стены. Тот начал шарить окровавленными руками по карманам, доставая бинт, и плотно перетянул им бедро.

— С-сука!..

— Пуля в ноге осталась, — понял Стрелок. — Нужно вытащить.

— Не здесь.

Проводник выглядел растерянным. Или даже напуганным — такого сопротивления от Лиманска он явно не ждал, или даже не знал, что такое возможно. На его лице появилось испуганное выражение, а потом его сбили на пол два блестящих глаза. Невидимый кровосос вцепился в его плечи когтями, с легкостью раздирая «Зарю». Проводник зарычал и ударил мутанта в условную морду. Кровосос дернулся назад, злобно запыхтел и, видимо, растопырил щупальца, но его жертва была быстрее: Проводник выхватил нож и наносил удары в грудь и горло. Когда кровосос затих, он отпихнул труп в сторону. Его бронежилет был запачкан черной кровью.

— Нужно сваливать, — четко произнося по слогам, повторил Проводник. — Его нужно вывести отсюда. На кровь мутанты слетятся.

— Будем уходить?

— Через Рыжий лес. По-другому никак. День пути.

— Он не выдержит.

Стрелок сжал свои короткие волосы в ладонях и подскочил, осматривая помещение. Это был хозсклад. От старых ведер и лопат слабо фонило. В углу грудой стояли мешки с аммиачной селитрой и углем. На них нарос мох. Отбросив его в сторону, Стрелок заглянул внутрь, может, надеясь найти тайник, но ничего не нашел, кроме белесого удобрения. Нужно было обрубить концы, чтобы «Монолит» потерял их, нужно было придумать, и Стрелок думал.

— Есть зажигалка? — спросил он.

— Курить вздумал? В такой-то момент? — возмутился Клык.

— Не курю, но мне нужна зажигалка.

Проводник покопался в карманах бронежилета. Стрелок начал рыться в рюкзаке, надеясь, что батарейка не вылетела.

— Зачем тебе?

— Я сделаю взрывчатку.

— Что?! — поперхнулся Призрак. — Ты можешь?

— В теории. — Он взял у Проводника зажигалку. — Спасибо.

Пластик лопнул от одного удара подошвой. Пьезоэлемент больно ударил в ладонь. Напряжения должно хватить. Клык вдруг улыбнулся, разглядев в другой руке Стрелка раздувшуюся батарейку.

— Из говна и палок? А ты неплох.

Стрелок смутился и слишком увлеченно стал шарить по полу, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, похожее на проволоку.

— Сколько тебе нужно времени? — спросил Проводник.

— Минут десять.

— Много.

— Тогда шесть. Вам хватит, чтобы найти укрытие.

— Хватит, — прокряхтел Клык и попытался подняться, но только сдавленно взвыл. — Блять! У меня ночлежка рядом. Фанатики там не ходят.

— Почему?

— Хрен их знает. Я не спрашивал.

— Тогда идите. Я догоню.

— Я останусь, — тут же заявил Призрак и попытался улыбнуться. — Обещал же твою спину прикрывать.

Стрелок не захотел с ним спорить. По крайней мере, он будет в его поле зрения, а вдвоем отстреливаться от «Монолита» всяко спокойнее.

Изоленту Стрелок не нашел и приматывать медный провод пришлось скотчем, постоянно прислушиваясь и всматриваясь в мутные стекла. Всучив Призраку моток провода, он закопал батарейку в белой рассыпчатой массе селитра и, кряхтя от тяжести, вытащил его на дорогу. Две пятиэтажки удачно стояли напротив друг друга.

— Где ты научился? — шепотом спросил Призрак.

— Друг мой умел. Одной батарейкой и зажигалкой спалил всю кухню.

— Прикольные у тебя друзья.

Стрелок хмыкнул.

Провода хватило до окна пятиэтажки. Осторожно примотав его к пьезоэлементу, Стрелок засел под окном. Призрак занял наблюдательную позицию в стороне. Если бы Стрелок не знал, он бы ни за что его не заметил — настолько ловко он прятался. Он только мигнул прикрытым фонариком — монолитовцы были рядом.

Стрелок замер. Снаружи раздалась напряженная дробь шагов. Монолитовцы старались передвигаться бесшумно, проверяли все углы, но их все равно было слышно несмотря на грохочущий пульс в ушах. Они посветили фонарями на окна первых этажей — еще несколько метров. Три, два — Стрелок нажал на пьезоэлемент. Сзади грохнуло и заполыхало с такой силой, что выбило стекла. Оглушило. Выскочив на улицу с другой стороны, он дождался Призрака, держа пистолет наготове, и вместе с ним побежал мимо мрачных домов и скрипучих детских площадок, на которых теперь резвились разве что «трамплины».

Шли быстро, вдоль стен, но огибая открытые двери, из-за которых не всегда было тихо. Призрак шел впереди, проверял каждые двадцать метров окна и крыши через прицел, опасаясь снайперов, но восточный район Лиманска и правда был тихим. Здесь ощущался повышенный фон радиации и ветер приносил терпкий сосновый запах с Рыжего леса — его лохматая макушка стеной возвышалась позади холмов.

Впереди промелькнула черная тень. Стрелок потянул Призрака за куртку.

— Видишь?

— Что?

— Площадка.

Призрак нахмурился, всматриваясь в темноту, и медленно навел «Винтарь» на суетящихся бюреров. Карлики ковыряли детские качели и пугливо разбегались, когда те издавали скрипучий звук, а, когда успокаивались, снова выползали, издавая нечленораздельное бормотание.

— Тупые уродцы, — буркнул Призрак и тихо щелкнул затвором.

— Не надо. Мы им неинтересны.

Призрак послушался, странно на него глянув.

Они обошли площадку, оставляя бюреров на них самих, и вышли к окраинному жилому дому, на ступеньках которого сидел Проводник. Завидев сталкеров, он поднялся.

— Хорошо грохнуло.

— Селитр.

— Хвоста нет?

Призрак осмотрелся с подозрением к молчаливым домам с черными прямоугольниками окон.

— Я лучше пока посмотрю, не придет ли кто к нам в гости.

Он заскочил в дом, не убирая винтовки.

— Ты знаешь, что вы двое — очень везучие ребята? — спросил Проводник, хмыкнув. — Этот сталкер и есть Клык.

— Лишь бы он теперь умер, — мрачно проговорил Стрелок.

Дверь забаррикадировали мебелью, хотя вряд ли она остановит монолитовцев, если они все-таки забредут к Рыжему лесу. Клык растянулся на окровавленном матрасе и пыхтел от боли, вытирая марлей кровь с ноги.

— Водка есть? — спросил Стрелок, присаживаясь рядом.

— В рюкзаке.

Он вытащил армейскую аптечку, в которой уже не было перекиси. Пришлось вскрывать свою, полевую, расставляя полупустые пузырьки. Стрелок сдержал тяжкий вздох, не обнаружив ни у кого из них «заморозки» — придется делать без анестезии. Потом смочил руки едкой водкой. Царапины защипало.

— Ложись.

— Ты хоть раз это делал?

— Себе.

— Тогда это мне отдай. — Он забрал у Стрелка водку и сделал глоток. — Сраные снайперы…

Проводник поднял с пола фонарь и принялся светить на рану. Стрелок всмотрелся в кровавое месиво из рваных краев кожи, волокон одежды и поблескивающих осколков металла. Саму пулю он не разглядел. Его мутило от запаха крови.

— Пуля разлетелась на осколки.

Клык не то вздохнул, не то усмехнулся.

— Будет больно.

— Я уж не маленький — потерплю, — огрызнулся Клык и глотнул еще водки.

Стрелок забрал у него бутылку, сам выпил для храбрости. Обожгло. Отрезвило. Он встряхнул головой и щедро вылил водку на пинцет для большей стерилизации. У него дрожали руки — все-таки одно дело вытаскивать пули из себя. Стрелок провозился с даже не разлетевшейся пулей четыре часа, несколько раз падая в обморок, а тут от него зависела если не жизнь Клыка, то его способность ходить. Он уселся на его ногу пониже колена и переглянулся с тяжело дышащим Клыком, готово вцепившимся в матрас. Сталкер кивнул, и Стрелок принялся за дренирование.

Клык ругался и завывал. Когда он порывался вскочить, Проводник твердой рукой давил ему на вспотевшую спину, удерживая на месте, и Клык, осушивший половину бутылки, стискивал на ней зубы так, что та чуть не лопнула у него во рту. Когда он затихал, Стрелок бледнел от ужаса, проверял у него пульс и быстрее шевелил дрожащими руками, вытаскивая осколки, ткань одежды, и уже через несколько минут Клык снова начинал дрожать и ругаться. Стрелок проникся к нему уважением за эти три часа — Клык держался без анестезии, через хреновый дренаж руками дилетанта.

— Все, — устало вздохнул Стрелок, бросая последний — он надеялся — осколок в железную миску.

Мокрый Клык даже не дернулся на спиртовой антисептик за неимением более лучшего. Он устало разглядывал накладывающего повязку Стрелка и его взгляд не выражал ничего осмысленного кроме тусклой благодарности.

— Туго? — спросил Стрелок, затягивая бинт.

— Сойдет…

Кивнув, Стрелок наконец поднялся. Его ноги затекли, болела спина. Он прошелся между комнат, разминая плечи, и хотел выглянуть в окно, но ужаснулся на свои окровавленные руки. Пальцы подрагивали в нервном тике, и Стрелок также нервно усмехнулся, пытаясь сжать ладони в кулаки. Не получилось. Тогда он принялся оттирать кровь какой-то тряпкой. Кровь въедалась в кожу, не смывалась. Стрелок вздрогнул, когда Призрак взял его за локоть.

— Тише, тише. Кожу сотрешь, — сказал он и настойчиво потянул Стрелка на пол. Тот послушно сел. Тогда Призрак вытащил из рюкзака минералку и вылил немного воды на его руки. — Ты молодец. Такое самообладание… Я бы не смог.

— Я даже не знаю, все ли я вытащил.

Призрак так посмотрел на него, что Стрелку расхотелось говорить и он смотрел, как сталкер стирает с его ладоней кровь. У Призрака снова были холодные пальцы — замерз, пока стоял наверху. Или у него всегда были такие холодные руки.

— Там все тихо? — шепотом спросил Стрелок, поглядывая на развалившегося на матрасе Клыка.

— Да. Бюреры только бродят на площадке. Ругаются!

— Матом?

— Матом! — заулыбался Призрак. — Я таких выражений даже не слышал раньше, а они ходят вразвалочку, бубнят что-то. Смешные. Интересно, как они его не услышали…

— Это Клык.

— Что? Не может быть.

Стрелок кивнул.

— Да-а, тесен мир. Так можно считать план удачным?

— Получается, что так. Ты тоже молодец, — добавил Стрелок.

Призрак смущенно опустил глаза. А ведь сегодня кто-то из них мог погибнуть несколько раз. Они вместе несколько дней, а Стрелок понимал, что боялся за него, и неожиданно для себя прижался к его жесткому плечу. Вдохнул пыльный и тинистый запах одежды.

— У тебя нос холодный, — пробубнил Призрак ему в макушку.

Стрелок не нашел, что ответить, и только зажмурился.

— Вы всегда так? — прохрипел Клык.

— Через раз, — отшутился Призрак и придержал смутившегося Стрелка за куртку.

Клык хмыкнул и положил руки под голову, наблюдая за ними. В темноте не разглядеть его взгляд, но он смотрел, и Стрелку захотелось спрятаться или отойти, скрыть их в чем-то личный с Призраком момент, а шевелиться, не разрывая с ним эту тактильность, он не мог. И не хотел. Наверное, с Призраком он становился уязвимым.

— Как вы вообще сюда забрели? В Лиманск никто не ходит.

— Через Мертвый город. По коллекторам.

Кажется, Клык поморщился.

— Там одни мутанты и крысоводы, которые не лучше.

— Искали кое-что, — ответил Стрелок, быстро глянув на Призрака. Тот понял.

— За этим и в институт потащились? Зря. Вашу перестрелку, наверное, и в Припяти слышали. Не удивлюсь, если завтра здесь весь «Монолит» соберется, а у них не только РПГ на вооружении.

— Изделие шестьдесят-два, — покивал головой Проводник.

— Мощная штука. «Зарю» на раз-два пробивает.

— Ты к Припяти ходил?

— Нет, но с гаусс-пушками встречался. Не понравилось.

Проводник понимающе улыбнулся.

— А ты сам как сюда добрался? — спросил Призрак.

— Через «кипящее поле». Чуть не свихнулся по дороге — там излучение так жарит, что мозги закипают. На краю уж думал, что к «Выжигателю» забрел, но нет — местность не та и фанатики не стреляли. До поры.

— А ты давно здесь?

— Пару дней. Искал запчасти для экзоскелета.

— Есть же Свалка…

— Пойди найди на Свалке не фонящие железки. — Клык заерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. — Нет. А в Лиманске целый склад запчастей остался: тут институт строил какие-то громоздкие машины, а, когда Чернобыль бахнул, строить сразу прекратили. Детали остались.

— Ты сам что ли экзоскелет собираешь? — удивился Стрелок.

— Ну, а то. Подгоню под себя так, что даже бегать в нем получится, а то смысл от защиты, если ты передвигаешься медленнее черепахи?

Призрак вытащил из рюкзака КПК и протянул ему:

— Слушай, а не знаешь, где такие детали достать?

Приподнявшись на локте, Клык вчитался в список, выданный Сахаровым. Стрелок его плохо видел, но понимал, что он хмурился. Наконец он посмотрел на них с наверняка хмурым выражением.

— Зачем это вам?

— Нам нужна помощь.

— Конкретнее.

— Мы идем к центру Зоны.


	7. Клык

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (исп.) - хорошо

Звезды тонули в розовом рассвете. Продрогший Стрелок встал в тени у окна, всматриваясь в красивые цвета, обрисовывающие скелеты «Дуги» и крыши домов. Он пересчитал звезды — две скрылись в наступающем утре — и вдохнул холодный воздух. Он еще дрожал ночной прохладой, вырывая из легких пар.

Внизу скрипнули половицы. Стрелок услышал, прислушался — прислушались и снизу, а потом с относительной бесшумностью двинулись по лестнице. Проводник, еще сонный, нахмурился, увидев его.

— Ты не спал, да? — кажется, осуждая, спросил он.

— Ну. — Стрелок поморщился от своего севшего за ночь голос. — Не спал. И что?

— Свалишься по дороге.

Стрелок не ответил.

— Мы же разделили дежурство.

— Пусть отдохнет, — сказал Стрелок и снова повернулся к окну. Еще одна звезда пропала. Кажется, это Мицар.

— Он не маленький.

— Я знаю.

Проводник встал рядом с ним, заглянул в мутное стекло. Выдохнул пар. В рассвете стали видны все его морщины и шрамы, хотя Проводник не был стар.

— Тут спокойно. У тебя есть еще пара часов.

— Я не могу, — возразил Стрелок и крепче сжал СГи затекшими руками. Хотя в ней не было ни одного патрона, боевая стойка с ссутуленными плечами от усталости успокаивала.

— Твое дело, — легко сдался Проводник. — Я ухожу.

— Куда?

— Не знаю. Куда ноги выведут.

Стрелок посмотрел на его бесстрастное лицо и проникся к этому скупому на эмоции, но искреннему в них сталкеру уважением.

— Ты не пойдешь с нами? — спросил он, рискнув. — На север?

— Там я вам не помощник.

— Жаль.

Проводник так глянул на него исподлобья, будто доверял какую-то тайну.

— Это ваш поход. Не мой. Но дам совет: обойдите Припять с запада, но не через Генераторы. Там умеренная радиация, нет мутантов… Самое то.

— Ты был там?

— Был. И нечего там делать. Но дело ваше. Отговаривать или еще что не буду.

Стрелок благодарно кивнул. Из-за горизонта показался яркий ореол солнца. Небо вспыхнуло оранжевым и разом поглотило остатки звезд и созвездий, путь которых Стрелок прослеживал полночи. Теперь все они утонули в свете. Он бы начал считать, за сколько солнце окончательно выплывет, но почему-то пропускал в голове счет только до четырех и гораздо медленнее, чем шли секунды.

Наконец рядом пошевелился Проводник — двинулся к лестнице. На ступеньках он остановился, услышав, как Стрелок его позвал:

— Спасибо.

— Береги себя.

— Ты тоже.

Не обернувшись, сталкер спустился вниз. Его выдал скрип входной двери, а после он исчез, так и не подав ни единого знака высматривающему его Стрелку. Ему хотелось только надеяться, что они еще увидятся.

Он постоял у окна еще немного, слушая тишину и дыша застывшей пылью, а потом тоже спустился. Трущий лицо Клык приподнялся над рюкзаком, заменявшем подушку, и глянул на него с непонятным выражением.

— Я надеялся, это сон.

Стрелок присел рядом с ним, дотронулся до своего лба, потом до его, не ощутил существенной разницы и успокоился — жар у Клыка так и не начался, а, значит, он все сделал правильно.

— Жить будешь, — подытожил он, потому что глаза у Клыка стали напряженными, если даже не испуганными.

— Буду, конечно.

— Мы на «Агропром». Ты с нами?

— К долговцам? — поморщился Клык, явно не питая симпатии к бывшим сослуживцам. — Зачем?

— У них есть торговец, техник, медик…

— Понял. Вам бы свою базу сделать, а то живете за счет этих придурков в черно-красном, а они потом потребуют что-то взамен. Я вояк знаю.

— Они не вояки.

— Они ими были. Весь их управляющий состав погоны носил.

Стрелок пожал плечами, не решившись спорить о группировках.

В двух метрах от окровавленного матраса, сжав в руках нож, сопел Призрак, свернувшись на полу. Синяки на его шее стали отчетливее, и Стрелок поморщился, вспоминая «кипящее поле». Ничего страшнее в Зоне он не видел, чем человека, душившего себя собственными руками. Это был еще и Призрак, и ему становилось страшнее.

Видимо, что-то у него в лице появилось, что Клык спросил шепотом:

— Пережили что-то хреновое?

— Да.

— Нельзя привязываться ни к кому в Зоне.

— Я без него теперь не смогу.

Клык вздохнул и улегся обратно, закинув руки под голову.

— Он либо тебя в могилу утащит, либо ты его.

— Я помню, — прохрипел Стрелок. — И не хочу тащить его за собой в центр, но и остановить его не смогу.

— Так зачем вообще туда идти? Желания камню загадывать да фанатиков отстреливать? Знаешь, сколько таких искателей Монолита в Припяти полегло? — хмыкнул Клык.

— Не за желаниями…

— А зачем еще-то? Монолит для этого и ищут.

— Я не верю в это. Может, Монолит — это прикрытие для чего-то другого… Не просто же так дорогу к ЧАЭС перекрыли.

— Перекрыли? «Выжигателем» что ли?

— Ну да.

Клык нахмурился.

— Хочешь сказать, кто-то защищает Монолит? И ты не о фанатиках?

Стрелок кивнул.

— Невозможно.

— Есть документы о пси-излучении, — обиделся Стрелок.

— Призрак за ними в институт бегал?

— Да.

— Чудные вы, — вздохнул сталкер. — К монолитовцам за бумажками лезете…

Он явно что-то обдумывал. Или переосмысливал. Стрелок не стал ему мешать и потянулся к Призраку. Будить его не хотелось, но до «Агропрома» день пути. С раненым Клыком — полтора. Скрепя сердце, Стрелок погладил его по затылку. Призрак улыбнулся, но глаз не открыл.

— Пять минут…

— Не в этот раз.

Призрак глубоко вздохнул, и тогда Стрелок настойчиво потянул его за волосы.

— Да встаю-встаю! Отстань.

— Потом отоспишься, — пообещал Стрелок, сам сдерживая зевок.

— Отоспишься с тобой, — проворчал Призрак, глядя на него сонным лукавым взглядом.

— На том свете, — хохотнул Клык.

— Вот бросим мы тебя по дороге, вот ей-богу бросим.

Клык улыбнулся.

Из Лиманска вышли до шести, как показывал КПК, который теперь можно и нужно было включить, сверяясь с картой, чтобы не зайти в Рыжий лес и не забрать крюк дальше.

Впереди шел Призрак, изредка кидая в разные стороны болтики, чем распугивал засевших в кустах плотей. За ним, сильно хромая на правую ногу, тащился Клык. Он держал подбородок высоко поднятым, точно не собираясь соглашаться на привал ближайшие пару часов, но Стрелок, будучи снова замыкающим, слышал его усталое кряхтение.

Когда сбоку потянулась нечеткая граница Рыжего леса, заскрипел дозиметр, причем настойчиво. Сталкеры натянули противогазы — с таким уровнем дозу схватить легче только на станции. Призрак стал забирать левее, отходя от фонящих деревьев. Стрелок с интересом смотрел вглубь леса, просвечиваемого солнцем, — он же там никогда не бывал. Да и никто, по слухам, не был. Разве что отчаянные сталкеры, достающие артефакты из самых загрязненных уголков Зоны, да и тех потом редко встречали в Зоне живыми. Лиманск на самом деле был недоступен.

Через час Призрак остановился, доставая КПК.

— Привал? — недовольно поинтересовался Клык.

— Пять минут.

Сталкер опустился на землю, вытягивая больную ногу. Стрелок хлопнул его по плечу и, шурша высокой травой, подошел к Призраку. Он сверялся с картой.

— У тебя голова не болит? — спросил вдруг Призрак.

— Нет.

— А у меня мигрень разыгралась. Уж не к «Выжигателю» мы забрели?..

Отметка стояла рядом с Рыжим лесом, в паре километров от Радара. Призрак помрачнел, посмотрел на восток, где за деревьями, далеко, должны были стоять проклятые антенны.

— Думаю, нам нужно вернуться к Рыжему лесу и держаться его, — высказался Призрак.

Он опасался излучения. Стрелок не нашел поводов отказывать, и сталкеры двинулись к Рыжему лесу, перебираясь через холмы. На вершине Стрелок остановился, глянул назад, за спину, — там, за перелеском и выжженными полями, тянулись к небу трубы станции. Его туда тянуло. И он бы свернул с пути прямо сейчас, пока он был так близко — впервые так близко, — но догнал хромающего Клыка, трусцой сбегая с холма. Ему казалось, он совершал ошибку.

Призрак отыскал идеальную дорогу: умеренный радиоактивный фон, достаточное расстояние до «Выжигателя» и чувствующие эту безопасную зону мутанты, от которых впервые за весь путь пришлось отстреливаться.

— Вниз! — рявкнул Стрелок, дергая Клыка за рюкзак.

Сталкер завалился на землю, охнув от боли.

— Стрелок! — позвал Призрак, стреляющий по ногам бегущему на него кабану. — Меняемся!

Стрелок добил кабана короткой чередой в голову в целях экономии патронов, которыми Клык поделился, но их все равно было мало. Они с Призраком поменялись местами: с «Винтаря» стреляя по ногам, со СГи добивая. Сзади раздалась очередь ТРс — Клык отстреливал мутантов вместе с ними.

— Последний.

— Мы на их территории. Надо бы сваливать.

Клык отмахнулся от помощи, поднимаясь сам, и пошел теперь уже за Стрелком.

Местность впереди кишела агрессивной фауной: на сталкеров выскочила стая собак, от которой пришлось отбиваться ножами, лишь бы на звук еще кого не привлечь. Стрелку подрали руку с царапинами от кровососа, которые снова закровили. Он наспех перевязал плечо, и все равно на запах крови сбежались снорки. Один попытался сбить его с ног, но был расстрелян уставшим, а от того разозлившимся Клыком. Второй тащился за ними с простреленными руками до самых Армейских складов.

Ни у кого из них уже не получалось бежать в этом марш-броске через радиацию. Она выматывала не хуже излучения. Колоться от нее приходилось на ходу, даже не обеззаразив кожу. И, что пугало Стрелка сильнее возможного заражения, у Клыка на штанине расплывалось кровавое пятно. Наконец он не выдержал — рухнул на землю, захрипев от боли. Стрелок повесил винтовку на плечо и подскочил к нему.

— Ну-ка вставай! Давай! Почти дошли.

Он придержал его за бок, почти взвалив на себя. Призрак посмотрел на них из-за противогаза и вскинул «Винтарь», понимая, что вся огневая поддержка теперь лежала на нем.

Двигались еще медленнее, хотя Стрелок старался не путаться ногами в высокой траве. Он взмок и выдохся. Не помогал даже дыхательный ритм. Клык опирался на левую ногу, облегчая ему движение, но то и дело шипел от боли. Ему бы дать передышку, сменить повязку, но Стрелок мог только нести не успокаивающую хрень и осматриваться на предмет военных патрулей или кровососов, со страшным ревом проламывающих тонкие двери деревянных домов.

— Иди вперед! — крикнул Призрак.

Стрелок не спорил. Он огибал ржавые фонящие машины, слушая хрипы и дробь «Винтаря», и от этого перебирал ногами быстрее. Ему хотелось обернуться, проверить, все ли с Призраком будет в порядке. Пока из дома, выламывая доски, не вырвался разъяренный кровосос, тут же бросившийся к легкой добыче. Задохнувшийся Стрелок загородил собой Клыка. По его спине прошелся сильный удар. Он упал на колени. Поднялся. Пошел дальше. Мутант закружил вокруг них, не пропуская дальше. Клык пошевелился — вытащил пистолет.

— Отпусти, — прохрипел он. — Я его прикончу!

Стрелок проигнорировал его, намереваясь прорвать блокаду кровососа. Тот, разозлившись, налетел на них сбоку. Извернувшись, Клык выстрелил ему в открытую пасть. На лицо и бронежилет брызнула черная кровь. Оглушенный Стрелок зашатался в разные стороны, но удержал Клыка. Он уже с трудом понимал, куда нужно идти, но шел, потому что помнил, что должен идти, вытащить Клыка и Призрака отсюда.

Ему на встречу выбежали сталкеры в зеленых комбинезонах. Но они не целились в них — за их спины. К Стрелку и Клыку подбежал сам Чехов. Перехватив Клыка, он подтолкнул Стрелка к холмам.

— Топай давай! «Винтарь» жив?

К ним бежал Призрак. Яр прикончил преследующего его кровососа.

— Жив.

— Уходим, — объявил Чехов.

— Эт вряд ли. Там солдаты в нашу сторону идут.

— Блять, — выругался Чехов и посмотрел на ошалевшего Стрелка, явно не узнавая его. — Умеете вы шороху навести.

— Стреляю? — уточнил Яр.

— Нет. Просто сваливаем другой дорогой. Все, что было нужно, мы забрали.

— Понял.

Свободные рванули вверх по холму. Стрелок, столкнувшись в отработанной суете с Призраком, еле успевал за ними, боясь потерять из виду хромающего Клыка. Далеко продвинуться у них не получилось — спереди наступал военный патруль. Свободные разом пригнулись и схватились за стволы.

— Зажимают, суки! — крикнул кто-то.

Чехов вздохнул. Выругался.

— Прорываемся к «Ростку»! Яр, тылы прикроешь?

Снайпер распластался на земле, целясь в противоположную сторону с СВДм. Смекнув, Призрак упал на локти рядом с ним. Остальные бойцы «Свободы» рассредоточились по холму, низко пригнувшись. Они занимали укрытия за бетонными блоками и каждый из них был прикрыт минимум одним стволом. Взявшийся на СГи Стрелок невольно восхитился их сплоченностью. Загрохотали автоматы.

— Враг! — крикнули спереди.

Стрелок выглянул из-за укрытия и выпустил короткую очередь в кричавшего. Тот упал, но зашевелился. Его добили свободные. Военные, опознав противников, разбежались в стороны.

— Свободовцы!

Отовсюду звучали выстрелы. Свободные маневрировали между блоков, прикрывали друг друга, постоянно меняясь позициями. У Стрелка с трудом получалось вливаться в их продуманную, но все-так не доведенную до совершенства схему боя — иногда солдаты заходили с боков, тогда он пристреливал их, прикрывая спины свободовцам. Видимо, аналогия с долговцами.

— Федьку ранили!

Чехов занял позицию рядом со Стрелком. Они отстреливали солдат с разных сторон, или хотя бы пытались — численный перевес снова не был в их пользу.

— Сзади подкрепление! — предупредил Яр. — Триста метров.

— Гранаты есть? — спросил Чехов у Стрелка.

— Нет.

— Не пробьемся…

Клык, отстреливающийся из-за блоков, неуверенной перебежкой добрался до них, упал на землю, морщась от боли.

— Артефакты есть? «Грави», «Медуза»? Что-нибудь? Быстро!

Чехов, казалось, даже не удивился его тону и вытащил из контейнера «Медузу».

— Зачем тебе?!

Сжав артефакт в ладони, Клык выглянул из-за блоков, встал в полный рост вопреки окрику Стрелка, замахнулся и бросил камешек в сторону солдат. Тот разорвался аномалией, схватившей ближайших солдат в свой гравитационный плен. Свободовцы опешили. Стрелок, пользуясь всеобщей паникой, выскочил из-за укрытия, расстреливая военных последней обоймой.

— Вперед! — опомнился Чехов.

Свободовцы, избавившись от патруля, двинулись к «Ростку». Стрелок, снова взвалив на себя Клыка, поспешил за ними. Сбоку пристроился кто-то из свободных, помогая. Перебравшись через перекушенную сетку забора, отряд «Свободы» перешел на шаг, а у деревьев и вовсе остановился. Раненых усадили возле потушенного костра. К ним тут же поспешил Яр, распаковывающий армейскую аптечку.

Стрелок усадил Клыка под деревом. Тот поморщился.

— Что это было?

Клык усмехнулся, снял противогаз и сплюнул в траву.

— Секрет.

— Ты этим секретом двоих солдат убрал.

Он пожал плечами и зашипел сквозь зубы, когда Стрелок, не церемонясь, разодрал его брюки ножом.

— Больно?

— Нормально.

— Я только повязку поменяю.

Он пошарил по карманам и нахмурился, не обнаружив бинта. Присевший рядом Призрак протянул ему герметичную упаковку, неуверенно улыбаясь.

— Живой? — спросил он у Клыка.

— Хочешь, чтоб я подох? Не дождешься!

Призрак улыбнулся уверенней и запрокинул голову, осторожно вытирая синюю шею от пота. Он не был ранен, и Стрелок перестал осматривать его и принялся за перевязку.

В паре метрах свободные проделывали все то же со своими. Чехова и еще одного бойца не было видно — проверяли, нет ли хвоста за ними. И это было чудо, что они все остались живы при таком соотношении противников.

— Нам повезло, что «Свобода» тут оказалась, — сказал Призрак, глядя на них.

Стрелок не ответил. Он не мог отойти от наваждения перестрелки и был готов схватиться за пистолет даже от присутствия свободовцев, хотя они вовсе не были врагами. Когда из разведки вернулся Чехов, он опустил ладонь к оружию. Клык напрягся, заметив, но не выдал его взглядом лидеру «Свободы», который подошел к ним. Несколько бойцов окружили их, не опуская оружия.

— Та-ак, — вздохнул Чехов и присел на корточки напротив них. — Ну, кто тут у нас к кровососам любит лазать?

Стрелок снял противогаз и вытер лицо от пота.

— Ба, Стрелок! И Призрак! — улыбнулся Чехов. — Не ожидали!

— Мы тоже.

— Откуда путь держите?

Стрелок посмотрел на вцепившегося в винтовку Призрака — в прошлый раз они не самым удачным образом встретились со «Свободой». Тот качнул головой. Стрелок его понял и соврал:

— Пытались пройти Рыжий лес.

Кто-то присвистнул, кто-то заржал, а Чехов глядел ему в глаза, не веря, но в конце прикрикнул на отряд:

— Вот рвение у мужиков! В Лиманск собирались пройти. Не то что мы вояк грабим.

— Грабите?

— А как иначе? Патроны нужно где-то брать.

Стрелок кивнул. Чехов не сводил с него и Призрака лукавого взгляда, потом вытянул шею, рассматривая бесстрастное лицо Клыка — видимо, он со свободными не был знаком.

— Ну ты учудил, конечно, — артефактами бросаться. Нонсенс! Но отдаю должное — ты моих ребят выручил. Так вряд ли бы от солдатни отбились.

— Нечего к ним лезть, — фыркнул Клык.

— Ясно, — протянул Чехов и с кряхтением поднялся. — Стрелок, отойдем-ка поговорим?

Он поднялся на натруженные долгой перебежкой ноги и пошел за лидером свободных. Тот напоследок обернулся к отряду:

— Отбой, ребята. Дайте им дух перевести.

— Или испустить.

Снова засмеялись. Клык злобно огрызнулся.

Чехов держал Стрелка в поле зрения — не шел впереди, но и не отставал. Он ему не доверял. Не целиком точно. Стрелок чувствовал себя преданным, но не показал виду, вздернув подбородок, когда они отошли на десяток метров.

— Соврал же, да? — спросил Чехов, вытаскивая из кармана бронежилета помятую пачку сигарет. Чиркнул спичкой. Закурил. — Не юли, Стрелок. Тебе же хуже будет.

— Не соврал.

— Я же тебя знаю, ну. Все мы тебя знаем — мы тебя учили выживать, пули тебе первые доставали. Ты же наш.

— Я не из вас, — холодно ответил Стрелок, по-настоящему разозлившись.

— А мог бы, — вздохнул Чехов с разочарованием. — Умный ты мужик, Стрелок, но иногда затупляешь. Давай так. Спасали мы вас не за просто так, сечешь?

Он кивнул и дернулся назад от вонючего дыма.

— Хорошо. Мы из-за вас с вояками поцапались. Ребята мои за вас подставились. Сам понимаешь, тут одним «спасибо» не отделаться. Отработаешь?

— Что тебе нужно?

— Долговское устройство: звания, численность, вооружение.

Стрелок опешил.

— Ты думаешь, я смогу такое узнать?

— Ты же с ними зависаешь, — усмехнулся Чехов и даже подавился дымом.

— Я не с «Долгом».

— Да ну?

— Да. Не с ними, не с вами. Я одиночка и лезть в ваши разборки не буду.

— А они тебе кто? — Чехов кивнул на Призрака и Клыка, глядя на него с насмешкой и пониманием. Все-таки Чехов и правда знал его, знал уязвимые места, хотя Стрелок был убежден, что у него их нет. Сейчас понял, что есть. — Не отряд?

Стрелок нахмурился.

— Не дуйся. В Зоне ничего и просто так не делается.

— Я знаю.

— Так сделаешь? Торопить тебя не буду — дам две недели. Информацию на накопитель скинешь и в тайник положишь, а мы там разберемся.

— Зачем это вам?

Чехов выпустил колечко дыма в небо и улыбнулся.

— Не скажу, брат, не могу. Но, чтобы ты не думал, что мы добиваемся войны с солдафонами, скажу, что нападать на базу мы не будем. Это так, для общего развития.

— Договорились.

— Bien*, координаты тайника я тебе скину. Две недели. Запомнил? Отлично. А теперь давай мы вас что ли до Свалки проводим — вдруг еще где помощь наша понадобится.

Стрелку подумалось, что меркантильность родилась вместе с Чеховым.


	8. Тайник

Май выдался холодным. Стрелок потер ладони друг об друга и сложил руки на груди, закрываясь от прохладного воздуха. У него разве что зубы не стучали — настолько он замерз, топчась у заржавевшего грузовика. Удивительно, что он не фонил.

Наконец из-за ворот бункера вышел хромая Клык, вытянувшийся от холода после наверняка теплого, поддерживаемого отоплением бункера Сахарова. Стрелок даже завистливо вздохнул. Холод вырвал из его легких пар, отбирал его тепло.

— Я не думал, что здесь такая холодрыга, — виновато сказал Клык. — Сахаров и слова не даст вставить, пока не отчитается о своей научной деятельности, будто я штабист какой.

— Ладно, неважно, — отмахнулся Стрелок и поднял с земли мешок с гремящими деталями. — Что сказал?

— Резисторы ему не подошли. А я за ними на Кордон между прочим лез.

Стрелок цыкнул и потряс мешком.

— И что с этим делать теперь?

Клык раздраженно поморщился и дернул на себя дверь грузовика. Та скрипнула. Из салона посыпались пустые гильзы. Стряхнув их с сидения, он забрался внутрь, стукнул кулаком по бардачку и запихал мешок внутрь.

— Нечего добру пропадать, — сказал он и вбил в КПК координаты тайника.

Стрелок дождался, пока он закончит, и снял с плеча винтовку из привычки. Ни снорков, ни зомбированных на Янтаре не было видно — возможно, передохли от холода или просто не хотели выползать из каких-нибудь замкнутых и куда более теплых помещений.

Призрак недавно обнаружил короткий путь до «Агропрома» в обход Свалки и «Ростка», и Клык и Стрелок с абсолютным спокойствием свернули на него, обогнули «лифт» без болтиков и размеренно двинулись к точке встречи. Ранение Клыка уже затянулось — все благодаря Доктору, — и он мог даже бегать, но не быстро и не долго.

Стрелок вытащил КПК, проверяя, нет ли чего нового от Призрака. Они не виделись уже несколько дней.

— Он уже на «Агропроме»? — спросил Клык.

— Да. Пишет, взялся со скуки за дельце от Крылова.

И смайлик в конце. Стрелок невольно улыбнулся.

— Что за дельце?

— Не знаю. Не написал, но координаты скинул.

Клык сдержал тяжкий вздох.

«Агропром» лежал, спокойный. Кипело только болото, исходящее кислотой. Сталкеры обошли его стороной и, не скрываясь от снайперов «Долга», двинулись к деревьям, откуда подавал координаты Призрак. Сам он сновал между деревьев, а, завидев своих, заулыбался.

— Ну наконец-то! Околел вас ждать!

— Мог бы у долговцев посидеть, в тепле и уюте.

— Нахрен долговцев, — отмахнулся Призрак и встал над открытым люком канализации. — А? Как вам?

— Плохая идея, — без энтузиазма ответил Клык.

— Поддерживаю Клыка.

— Можете не идти, но вещички мои придержите? Там узковато.

— Значит, там и для снайперки узковато. Не пойдет, — покачал головой Стрелок и потянул затвор на СГи. — Прикрывать будешь.

— Что у вас за привычка лезть в самую жопу? — вздохнул Клык.

— Ему без адреналина скучно становится, — отшутился Призрак, кивая на Стрелка. — Уже из Зоны порывался уходить, прикинь?

— Зря, видимо, не ушел.

Призрак сдался и первым полез вниз.

В подземельях пахло сыростью. На стенах росли грибы и плесень. С потолка свисало что-то, похожее на «жгучий пух». Стрелок рукой отмахнул его от лица. Из подземелья раздавался противный скрип и бульканье. Иногда взрывались разряжающиеся «электры». Нехорошее место, подумалось Стрелку.

Передвигаясь на полусогнутых, он заглянул в небольшую комнату с котлом. Она освещалась булькающим под решеткой «студнем». Вроде, никого.

— «Студень», — предупредил он, надевая противогаз.

Потом спустился по лестнице, освещая углы фонарем. Клык пошел дальше, к лифтовой кабине. Он неуверенно наступил на решетку, под которой кипел «студень», убедился, что она выдержит, и пошел вперед. Призрак заглянул в тоннель, освещаемый «электрами». Стрелок дернул его назад.

— Осторожнее.

— Последовательная.

Они обернулись на Клыка, обследующего лифтовую кабину. Он мигнул фонарем — все чисто.

— Лестница, — сообщил он, приоткрывая гермодверь. Она заскрипела. Клык тут же придержал ее, вгляделся в темный пролет. Оттуда светилось зеленым. Сталкер снова мигнул фонарем и вышел на лестницу.

Ступеньки были скользкими. Клык светил себе под ноги, медленно спускаясь, пока Стрелок и Призрак осматривали длинный коридор на предмет голодной фауны. Достигнув низа, они строем, держа дистанцию, двинулись к еще одной гермодвери, открытой настежь. Стрелок бегло рассмотрел на ней царапины и вышел в длинное помещение за Клыком. Оно было темным, с огромными трубами, заграждениями. На одной из платформ переливался все тот же «студень», который уже мозолил глаза. И опять же — тихо, не считая скрипа. Стрелок напрягся. Призрак тоже — прижался спиной к стене, медленно продвигаясь по ней. Его бы спросить, от каких мутантов надо зачистить подземелья, но Стрелок услышал эхо хрипа кровососа и все вопросы отпали сами собой.

Сбоку что-то двинулось. Сталкеры направили фонари на поднявшийся в воздух ящик. В следующее мгновение он полетел в сторону Клыка. Тот упал на бетон, поморщившись. Ящик разлетелся в щепки, ударившись о стену. Призрак еле успел прикрыть голову рукой от летящих досок. Значит, полтергейст. Значит, уже знал об их присутствии.

В воздух поднялся еще один ящик, осколки кирпичей. Стрелок выстрелил по ним, сбивая обратно на пол. Теперь скрываться не было необходимости — кровосос уже бежал в их сторону. Он выскочил из прохода, сверкая желтыми глазами, и тут же брызнул кровью на стену. Рухнул. Клык перезарядился с раздраженным вздохом.

— Ясно. Плакал наш эффект неожиданности.

За стеной оказался еще один коридор, искривленный дугой. На его стене висела схема тоннелей. Призрак посветил на нее фонарем, изучая, и осмотрелся.

— Предлагаю разделиться, чтобы время не терять. Тоннелей много. По одиночке быстрее управимся.

Согласовав, сталкеры разошлись: Клык и Призрак двинулись прямо, а Стрелок свернул в еще один коридор. «Студней» там не было. Единственным источником света был фонарь, который выхватил мутные очертания пробежавшего кровососа. Не обратив на него должного внимания, Стрелок разбил ножом прогнившие ящики, ничего в них не обнаружил и снова взялся на винтовку.

В узких стенах, напротив друг друга, было два вентиляционных тоннеля. Оба были заделаны решетками. Стрелок посветил в них — за решеткой блеснул артефакт. Еще и «Батарейка». Стрелок посмотрел в конец коридора, где пробежал кровосос, и рискнул — повесил оружие на плечо, вытащил нож и примерился к решетке. Прикручена наспех — явно кто-то артефакт прятал, — но на нож не поддалась. Недолго думая, он выстрелил в углы решетки. Тогда она сдалась, упав на бетон с громким хлопком. Стрелок ждал, что на звук все-таки прибежит кровосос, но он так и хрипел в другом конце коридора, будто не решаясь напасть. Довольный своей внимательностью Стрелок положил артефакт в контейнер. Потом он что-нибудь с ней придумает — ведь даже у такого редкого артефакта были свои негативные свойства.

Он уже собрался уходить, когда разглядел в конце тоннеля перекладины, напоминающие лестницу. Стрелок заглянул внутрь — тоннель с лестницей уходил вверх. А ведь он сможет туда пролезть… Поддаваясь детскому любопытству, он оставил рюкзак у стены и залез внутрь, подтянулся к перекладинам. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он застрянет, но тоннель оказался шире, чем казалось, и Стрелок с легкостью выбрался из него в комнату.

В ней стояли стеллажи, заваленные хозяйственными вещами, сохранившаяся от влаги мебель. Стрелок осмотрелся, приметил сбоку гермодверь. Она поддалась не сразу. Стрелку пришлось навалиться на нее всем телом и он влетел в соседнее помещение, схватившись за косяк. Ему под ноги бросились перепуганные крысы. Хороший признак — значит, мутантов не было. Стрелок все равно осмотрел все углы, потолок и только тогда смог опустить винтовку дулом в пол.

Эта комната была меньше. В ней стояли две железные кровати. На одной из них лежала раскрытая книга с посеревшими страницами. «Вечный муж» Достоевского. На спинке одного единственного стула висела рабочая форма тех, кто когда-то работал в котельной. Была даже душевая. Там на раковине стоял просроченный пузырек йода в таблетках. Люди, которые здесь были, просто встали и ушли, и Стрелок — первый человек здесь за почти тридцать лет. Ему стало тоскливо. Задумавшись, он не сразу услышал беспорядочные выстрелы, а, когда опознал в них выстрелы с ТРс, нахмурился и вернулся обратно к вентиляции.

Осмелевший кровосос не дал ему выбраться из тоннеля. Он протягивал внутрь загребущие руки. Схватить жертву не получалось, но кровосос, отчаянно пыхтя, тянулся все дальше. Уже когтями по штанине прошелся. Увернувшись, Стрелок вытянулся вдоль лестницы и с силой наступил мутанту на руки. Кровосос взревел и убежал. Стрелок вылез и готово отпрыгнул назад, избегая атаки. Это был просчитанный маневр. На такой всегда велись молодые кровососы. Вот и этот, удивившись сопротивлению жертвы, снова сократил между ними расстояние. Ударил. Стрелок отскочил, вытаскивая нож, а потом сам побежал на опешившего мутанта, вонзая лезвие ему в шею. Кровосос сбросил маскировку и повалился на бетон. Стрелок переступил через него и, на ходу вытирая нож о рукав, побежал на звук.

Тоннели казались больше, чем на схеме. По ним разносилось эхо редких выстрелов. Эхо успокаивало Стрелка — Клык еще был жив. Он шел по разодранным свинцом трупам полтергейстов и скоро выскочил в складское помещение. В нем из ниоткуда вспыхивали столбы «жарки». Между ними передвигалось красное облако. Стрелок тут же замер, ощущая, как у него вспотел затылок от страха и жара.

— Стрелок! — позвал его Клык, вжавшийся в стену. Он выдохся от беготни. — Давай по очереди его! Короткими!

— Понял!

Стрелок вскинул винтовку и выпустил две короткие очереди в полтергейста. Перед ним тут же «потек» воздух. Обдало жаром. Он сорвался с места, оббегая уже затухающие «жарки» и созданные новые. В этот же момент вышел из укрытия Клык, выстрелил. Стрелок замер. Полтергейст его потерял, увлекшись теперь другой целью. Тогда Стрелок снова прицелился. Позади него нагрелся воздух. Он ушел вниз. Но повторить маневр Клыку не удалось — умная тварь не стала выпускать уворачивающегося Стрелка из виду, прикрываясь им, как живым щитом.

— Не могу прицелиться!

Стрелок порядком выдохся, избегая огненных ловушек, но он никак не мог уйти от хитрого полтергейста. За противогазом он не разглядел очередную «жарку», и она обожгла его плечо. Стрелок дернулся назад. Ему показалось, будто он столкнулся с чем-то материальным, но не достаточно плотным, чтобы это было столкновением. Сбоку загрохотала ТРс. Полтергейст разорвался на искры, обдавая Стрелка жаром. Он зажмурился от вспышки и осел на пол. Дыхание восстанавливалось с трудом. Клык помог ему подняться, сильно прихрамывая.

— Спасибо.

Они перезарядились.

— Призрака видел?

— Нет.

Не сговариваясь, сталкеры торопливыми шагами пошли обратно, по цепочке трупов с застывшими лицами. Они вышли к лестничному пролету, поднимающемуся наверх по округлым стенам. В центре росла к серому небу труба. Ненадежные решетки скрипели под ногами, вынуждая передвигаться медленнее.

В какой-то момент у Стрелка заболела голова. Что-то настойчиво давило на затылок. Между ушей зазвенело. Стрелок вздрогнул от знакомого ощущения и шепотом позвал Клыка:

— Чувствуешь?

— Контролер.

Ему стало страшно за Призрака. Низко пригнувшись, он заглянул в длинный коридор. Призрака нигде не было видно, а вот контролер, хорошо видящий в темноте, попытался зацепиться за сознание Стрелка. Его в последний момент оттащил Клык. Стрелок замычал от боли в голове.

— Так, понятно. Призрак там?

— Нет. Не знаю. Не увидел.

— А у нас и гранат нет, — вздохнул Клык.

Зашипев, Стрелок попытался представить, где может быть Призрак. Он бы его разглядел, если бы он там был. Значит, Призрак жив, просто не здесь. На всякий случай он прижался к широкому косяку и, прищурившись, высматривал в темноте очертания тела. Увидел, как в светлой комнате за контролером промелькнула тень: бесшумно спрыгнула с лестницы, блеснула ножом и, пнув контролера со спины, добила его четким ударом в голову. Стрелок любовался его — конечно, это был его Призрак — движениями с затаенным чувством. Все-таки нужно отдать его навыкам должное — Призрак умел быть незаметным.

Звон между ушей прекратился. Клык, тоже почувствовав, нахмурился. Стрелок вышел в коридор. Призрак резко обернулся, выставив руку. Разглядев своих, он расслабился.

— Четкая работа, — оценил Стрелок.

— А то! Дружище, не будь я занят нашим походом на север, записался бы в охотники на контролеров — знаешь, сколько «Долг» за трофеи платит? А всякие фрики за уши контролеров? Разбогатеть можно. Серьезно.

— Ты как это провернул?

— Что именно? — спросил Клык.

— Сверху спрыгнул.

— Я за контролером увидел какой-то выход. Ну и подумал, что, если выбраться наверх, можно ему за спину зайти. И вот.

— Там же лестницы нет.

— Перепрыгнул.

— Ну даешь! — усмехнулся Клык.

Призрак хохотнул и включил фонарь, чтобы найти кирпич. Им он начал дробить запястье убитого контролера, тяжко выдыхая в противогаз. Стрелок поморщился.

— Вы как? — поинтересовался между делом сталкер.

— Завалили огненного полтергейста.

— Да ладно? — Призрак обернулся на него.

— Я таких с самого Янтаря не видел, а тут был. Логово у них тут, видимо, было.

— Круто…

— Я нашел типа потайную комнату в вентиляции, — доложил Стрелок и потянулся, чувствуя себя в безопасности среди своих. Он даже не обратил на это внимание. — Там кто-то «Батарейку» спрятал, а я потом смотрю, а там лестница. И место неплохое, защищенное.

Призрак снова повернулся к нему.

— Покажешь?

— Если ты закончил?

— Нет…

Он снова замахнулся. От хруста костей сталкеры одинаково поморщились от отвращения.

Обратно пришлось идти через все подземелье. По пути Стрелок прикончил еще одного кровососа, и вот тогда был уверен, что никого страшнее тушканов в тоннелях не осталось. У вентиляции Клык засомневался, что в такую трубу можно пролезть.

— Без рюкзака точно можно, — заверил его Стрелок и попытался протиснуться внутрь с вещами. — Да и так нормально.

— Застрянешь — мы тебя не вытащим, — пригрозил Клык, забиравшийся дольше из-за болящей ноги.

Оказавшись внутри, сталкеры пошарили по углам фонарями по привычке и только потом разошлись осматривать комнаты.

— Рабочая ночлежка что ли?

— Похоже на то.

Клык присел на кровать. Она просела под его весом, и он, потеряв равновесие, завалился на нее спиной. От матраса поднялся столб пыли. Клык протер линзы противогаза.

— Удобно, — подытожил он.

Осматривающий стеллажи Призрак подергал еще одну гермодверь. Она была обесточена, как и весь комплекс, хотя у него даже лампочки сохранились.

— Хорошее место. Сюда можно вещички прятать.

— А я думаю, тут можно сделать штаб, — высказался Призрак из душевой. — Вход-выход один. Замаскировать его, так вообще никто не найдет.

— Можно, — улыбнулся Стрелок, вспоминая, как еще давно Призрак предлагал сделать общий тайник. И вот теперь, видимо, пришло для него время.

— Тут даже водонагреватель есть.

— Который не работает, как и все здесь, — скептично заметил Клык, совсем разваливаясь на кровати.

— Думаю, я смогу это исправить, — подумав, сказал Стрелок и посмотрел на контейнер с «Батарейкой».

— Клянусь, — вздохнул Призрак, — если ты это сделаешь, я тебе до конца жизни обязан буду.


	9. Рейд

Стрелок пересчитал блистеры с антирадами и убрал их к трехцветным аптечкам в рюкзак. Таблетки были хорошей альтернативой шприцам. Может, у Стрелка хотя бы заживут исколотые вены.

— Уверен, что хватит? — спросил Доктор, держа еще несколько упаковок шприцов.

— Надеюсь.

— Антисептики, «заморозка»? Все есть? Бинты?

— Да. Спасибо, — добавил Стрелок, поднимая глаза на Доктора. — У нас еще запасы в тайнике есть, и Призрак обещал закупиться у диггеров на обратном пути.

— Главное, чтобы не водкой. Водка — в крайних случаях.

Клык, с грубой лаской гладящий Барса, хохотнул и пошевелил простреленной ногой. Услышав его, Доктор строго посмотрел на него и тут же смягчился:

— Хорошо, что Стрелок тебя сразу ко мне привел, а не то были бы последствия.

— Да-а. У тебя рука мягче, Док.

— Шутник. Смотри, как бы Барс на тебя слюней не напускал от удовольствия.

— Не, он у нас мальчик воспитанный, да? — Клык ласково заглянул псевдопсу в глаза, и тот завилял хвостом.

Стрелок улыбнулся и сел на низкий табурет. В прогревшемся от «Огненного шара» доме ему было уютно. Для Зоны это было редкое и небезопасное состояние, и Стрелок наслаждался им, пока мог: травяным запахом, теплом и даже так обыденно кипящим над артефактом чайником.

— Стрелок, сними чайник, пожалуйста, — попросил Доктор из другой комнаты.

Он поднялся и с затаенным чувством разлил кипяток по чашкам с сушенными листьями на дне. Запахло мятой. Стрелок даже зажмурился от ее острого запаха и долго не мог оторваться от исходящей паром чашки, но не пил — дышал. Это не был отсыревший чайный пакетик — настоящая мята и травы. От них даже воспаленная гортань болеть перестала. Не прекращая вдыхать запах чая, Стрелок протянул кружку Клыку.

— Ну и лицо у тебя, — хохотнул он. — Спасибо.

— Я чая, кажется, лет сто не пил.

— Энергетики практичнее.

— И не полезнее, — осадил его Доктор, вернувшись. Стрелок поставил третью чашку на стол и сел напротив Доктора. — Спасибо. Может, вас бутербродов нарезать, а то чего чай пустой пить?

— Да не нужно, спасибо.

— Ну как хотите.

Стрелок наконец отпил. Терпкий вкус обжег ему язык, продрал горло. Так, как надо.

— Хороший чай, — вздохнул Доктор. — Жаль, Призрака нет.

— Он придет, если успеет.

— А куда он пошел-то?

— На восток, к тайнику. Ему наводку дал то ли Бобер, то ли еще кто…

— Выдра, — исправил Стрелок.

— Точно. Написал, что вернется через пару дней, а что в тайнике — молчок.

Доктор удивленно качнул головой.

— Я надеюсь, это патроны. У нас их мало для похода на ЧАЭС.

— Может, вам со свободовцами потолковать? — предложил Доктор. — У них такие патроны в обиходе. Цены не должны заламывать.

— Не хочется сейчас лишний раз им на нервы действовать, — поморщился Стрелок. — Свалка и так на ушах стоит.

В июне Зона застыла. Среди сталкеров ходили слухи, что потом, едва все оттает, Зона взорвется и взорвется так, как ни разу до этого. Паники не было, но сталкеры к чему-то готовились точно: запасались патронами, делали тайники и избегали ставшую чрезмерно активной Свалку. С нее ушли мутанты. На их место пришли отряды «Долга» и «Свободы», пытающиеся отхватить друг у друга кусок побольше. И у «Свободы» пока получалось лучше. В чем-то здесь была вина Стрелка. Вернувшиеся на исконно свою территорию бандиты были возмущены, что их ни во что не ставили, и начали если не обстреливать соперников, то всячески подгаживать точно, а это они умели и умели хорошо.

Вытесненные мутанты шли на «Агропром» и Кордон. Над ними чаще стали летать научные вертолеты. На Кордоне стало больше военных. Рация то и дело ловила то их переговоры, то одиночек, обосновавшихся на ферме. В Зоне становилось неспокойно.

— Если дойдет до бойни, будет плохо всем, — покачал головой Доктор.

— Прямой конфронтации пока не было.

— Но не значит, что ее не будет.

Помолчали. Общая обстановка и правда складывалась не лучшая. Может, сталкеры просто нервничали, не привыкшие к долгим холодам. Стрелок подумал, поморщился, поняв, что это слабое оправдание. Что-то близилось, это точно.

— Ладно уж. Они сами разберутся. — Доктор сложил руки перед собой. — Расскажите лучше, какие у вас планы по поводу станции. Когда собираетесь идти?

— Ближе к осени, наверное? — Клык посмотрел на Стрелка. Тот кивнул. — Провизии пока не хватает.

— И информации, — вздохнул Стрелок.

Он достал из рюкзака старую карту, найденную в одном из заброшенных комплексов. Кажется, там занимались планированием застройки. Доктор отодвинул чашки в сторону, разгладил помятые углы и надел очки, висящие у него на шее, чтобы лучше разглядеть блеклые пометки карандаша. Стрелок почему-то смутился.

— Ага, теперь вижу… — Доктор посмотрел на него. — Почему на бумаге?

— Это безопаснее, чем на КПК.

Он кивнул, одобряя.

— Ты осторожен. Это правильно. Не надо никому знать, куда вы собрались.

Клык, погладив Барса по морде, наклонился над столом. Ткнул мозолистым пальцем на окружность вокруг «Выжигателя».

— Радиус у излучения больше на северо-востоке. Я там ходил. Знаю.

— Оно неравномерно, хочешь сказать?

Сталкер кивнул и отпил из кружки, хмуро рассматривая карту, которую Стрелок рисовал ночами с фонарем, сгорбившись. Обычно, они с Призраком уже спали, когда он заканчивал.

— Пунктир — это ваш маршрут? — уточнил Доктор.

— Примерный.

— Вы пойдете мимо Генераторов? — удивился он.

— Да. Мы пойдем по западной границе Припяти. Проводник сказал, там безопаснее.

— Он не объявлялся?

Стрелок покачал головой, сдержав тяжкий вздох. Проводник был жив, это точно, — о нем ходили слухи среди долговцев и вольных, но на него никак не удавалось выйти. Он пропал с карт с самого Лиманска.

— Ничего, рано или поздно придет, — успокоил его Доктор, будто почувствовав, и снова осмотрел карту местности. — Ты проделал большую работу. Даже территории группировок отметил с примерной численностью…

— Но этого все равно мало! У меня нет никакой информации про «Монолит», а они — первая проблема на чертовой станции. И никто про них не знает.

— Остынь.

Клык положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо. Стрелок осекся. Глубоко задышал. Его нервировало отсутствие информации про монолитовцев — ведь они пойдут в самый центр. И, может, он боялся, как бы не привести своих на смерть.

— Давай вот что. — Доктор снял очки, потер глаза и посмотрел на Стрелка с настороженностью и тоской, отчего ему стало совсем неловко. — Вы займитесь подготовкой провизии. Как следует займитесь. А я схожу на север, попробую узнать о «Монолите» что-нибудь.

— Хреновая идея, — заявил Клык.

— Пусть я и стар, но не немощен.

— Док…

— Не рискуй собой из-за нас.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись живыми, — отрезал Доктор. — Да и все равно нам с Барсом пора Припять навестить, да, дружок? — Пес положил голову ему на колено. — Лекарства поищем, артефакты. Не в первый раз.

Стрелок почувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд Клыка. Понял. И в груди что-то сжалось — ведь если с Доктором там что-то случится, он будет винить себя до конца жизни. Но отговорить его не получится, поэтому он поморщился от собственного бессилия что-либо изменить.

КПК в рюкзаке пискнул. Стрелок ожидал сообщения от Призрака, но это была новостная рассылка от ученых — близился аномальный фронт с севера. Причем речь явно шла не о выбросе. Он перечитал сообщение вслух, глянул на кивнувшего Доктора.

— А я-то думаю, чего у меня спину ломит… А тут вон что — аномалии в климате.

— Успеем за патронами? — засомневался Клык.

— Налетит через пять часов плюс-минус.

— Это куда вы собрались? — спросил Доктор. В его глазах появилась грусть.

— Наемники перехватили боеприпасы у солдат и засели на «Ростке». Хотим им визит нанести.

— Осторожнее там.

Клык задумался.

— Если сейчас выйдем, успеем прям впритык.

Стрелок обреченно кивнул и в несколько глотков допил чай, обжигая язык. Сталкеры поднялись, шустро застегиваясь в скафандрах и бронежилетах. Хотя Клык берег свой почти целиком собранный экзоскелет для похода на север, он решил устроить ему тест-драйв. Пока он закреплял экзоскелет на ногах, Стрелок крепил ему броню на плечи и спину, куда Клык сам бы не дотянулся, и вот он уже занимал вдвое больше места.

Затянув на своем бронежилете ремешки, Стрелок проверил подготовленные обоймы пистолета, бинты и нож. Все на месте. Тогда он обернулся к Доктору. Тот засуетился на кухне: вытащил из ящика целлофан и завернул в него сухих листьев мяты.

— Призрака угостите.

Стрелок невольно улыбнулся. У его ног встал Барс. Его хвост качнулся в стороны, когда Стрелок погладил его по жесткой холке. Потом он осторожно убрал пакет с сухим чаем в рюкзак.

— Когда ты пойдешь к Припяти?

— Да вот фронт пройдет и пойду, — улыбнулся Доктор. — Загляните, как время будет.

— Я занесу тебе документы перед походом? Лучше они будут храниться у тебя, если мы не…

Доктор хлопнул Стрелка по плечу, подбадривая. Потом подмигнул Клыку и открыл перед сталкерами дверь. На них сразу налетел ветер, несущий к Болотам черные облака. От них по топям бежали в панике мутанты, даже не замечая вооруженных сталкеров, которым становилось все больше не по себе от движущейся стихии. Клык все-таки спросил, когда они перебирались на территорию «Ростка»:

— Ты уверен, что это не выброс?

— Ученые обычно прямым текстом про него пишут, — ответил Стрелок, пыхтя, пролезая под забором.

Клык нахмурился, глядя на чернеющее небо.

— Нехорошее у меня предчувствие, Стрелок, нехорошее.

— Мне тоже не нравится.

Он осмотрелся. Вокруг, вроде, тихо. Повесив винтовку на плечо, он прошелся вдоль забора, ища что-нибудь, чем можно разбить ржавую цепь на воротах. Все-таки свои нюансы у экзоскелетов были, даже у собранных не механизированным станком, а собственными руками. Приметив кусок арматуры, Стрелок двинулся к нему.

— Да не то, что не нравится, — упрямился Клык. — По-другому нехорошее, понимаешь?

Стрелок посмотрел на него через сетку долгим взглядом.

— Выброс, думаешь?

— Понятия не имею, но что-то грянет. Я вот чувствую.

Стрелок не стал озвучивать, что где-то по восточной Зоне, где не было никаких укрытий — одна выжженная земля, шел Призрак, но ему стало тревожно. Может, он сумеет добраться до Темной долины раньше, чем что-то вырвется из черной пелены.

Еще раз осмотревшись, на что Клык буркнул «Чисто», Стрелок просунул арматуру между ржавых звеньев и потянул на себя. Цепь заскрипела, но не поддалась. Ворота зашатались, тревожа тихо бренчащий забор. Настороженный Клык придержал их руками, и Стрелок попробовал еще раз. Он даже взмок от натуги. Но вот под ухом звякнуло — звенья лопнули. Клык не стал заматывать цепь обратно, оставив им хоть один путь отступления.

Завод тянулся к черному небу серыми трубами. От его грязных окон не отражалось ничего. Казалось, что вместо стекол у завода были пустые прямоугольники. Снайперов не было. Стрелок и Клык обогнули гаражи с фонящими грузовиками, которые поглотила летающая между ними «Тесла». Повсюду пульсировали «Трамплины», и Клык бросал в них гайки, пока Стрелок прикрывал его. Хотя от кого прикрывать — на всем заводе было тихо.

— Лишь бы на кровососов не нарваться, — проворчал Клык, ориентируясь по детектору.

— Ты в это веришь?

— Никогда не знаешь, что можно в Зоне увидеть.

Стрелок беззвучно хмыкнул и прошел за ним вперед на три метра. Оставив аномалии позади, они короткой перебежкой добрались до забора, укрываясь за ним. Впереди было открытое пространство между производственными цехами и офисным зданием. И опять же — никто не подавал признаков присутствия — ни мутанты, ни сталкеры. Стрелок засомневался, что на заводе вообще кто-то есть, и задрожал от налетевшего ветра. В нем ощущался зимний холод. Кажется, даже начал падать мелкий снег.

— Предлагаю ускориться.

— Это ты так издеваешься надо мной? — усмехнулся Клык, выискивая противников.

— Даже не думал.

— Засранец.

Стрелок подтолкнул его в спину. Они двинулись в офисное здание. Над входом скопился «жгучий пух». Им пришлось ссутулиться, чтобы пройти под ним. У стены лежало тело одиночки.

— Свежий, — шепнул Стрелок.

Они с Клыком переглянулись и положили винтовки на предплечья. Они двигались медленно. Иногда под ботинками лопались осколки стекла. Тишина угнетала — казалось, что их выслеживали. И, скорее всего, так и было, потому что Клык отвел затвор. От звука Стрелок поморщился и посмотрел на низко пригнувшегося сталкера. Тот кивнул вверх, на пролет лестницы. Стрелок понял — засел за углом, взял лестницу на прицел. Клык двинулся вверх, морщась от боли в ноге. Все-таки ему пока лестницы давались тяжело.

На площадке он пошевелил рукой. Вместе они поднялись на второй этаж. У Клыка все сильнее сходились брови на переносице. Его напряжение передавалось и Стрелку. Еще немного, и лопнет. И вот лопнуло — из помещения в их сторону полетела злая очередь выстрелов. Сверху послышались шаги. Стрелок понял, что их зажимали, и выстрелил по ногам спускающегося с третьего этажа наемника. Тот скатился с лестницы, заскулив. За ним шел еще один, но он оказался хитрее — простреливал через лестничный пролет. Стрелок больно столкнулся с Клыком спинами. Наемник даже не пытался в него попасть, стреляя в пол, не подпуская.

— Он мой! — рявкнул Клык.

Они поменялись местами. Несколько раз раздался металлический звук удара пули о экзоскелет. Клык шел напролом, с силой наступив на руку подстреленного Стрелком наемника, тянувшего к пистолету. Тот охнул от тяжести. Не теряя времени, Стрелок добил еще одного наймита на втором этаже, а потом выбил пистолет у него из рук, пригрозив на всякий случай:

— Дернешься — пристрелю.

— Мудила! — огрызнулся наемник.

— Клык?

Раздалась еще одна череда выстрелов и крик, после чего все затихло. Стрелок перескочил через ступеньки, быстро шагая по коридору. Столкнулся с Клыком на выходе из какой-то комнаты. Он, скорчившись, вытирал с разбитого носа кровь.

— Паскуды.

— Живой?

— Да живой, конечно. Отвали.

Клык сплюнул кровь на пол и принялся осматривать офисы. Стрелок спустился вниз, перешагивая через тяжело дышащего наемника. Тот прорычал ему в спину несколько ругательств, на которые он не обратил внимания. Ему слабо верилось, что такая маленькая группа смогла отбить у солдат груз. И матрасов в комнатах больше, чем самих наемников. Стрелок нахмурился и вернулся к наемнику.

— Ну что? Добьешь или как?

— Сколько вас здесь?

— Больше, чем у тебя пальцев останется, когда они вернутся.

— Число назови.

— Иди нахуй! — процедил наемник.

Раздражаясь, Стрелок вытащил из кармана парочку бинтов.

— Назови число и вашего главного, и я оставлю тебе бинты. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы на такую легкую добычу слетелись местные мутанты? Я думаю, их тут много…

Наемник задумался. В его глазах виделась борьба здравого смысла и ненависти. Стрелок вздохнул и поднялся, собираясь уходить, но наемник все-таки одумался:

— Четырнадцать. Главного не назову, предложи ты хоть аптечку.

— Где они?

Наемник снова послал его. С третьего этажа спустился довольный Клык. В его рюкзаке гремели патроны, а на плече висела новенькая «Лавина». Его не омрачал даже факт разбитого носа и совсем почерневшее небо за окнами, хотя до темноты еще было долго.

— Я с богатым уловом… Этот живой что ли?

— Думаю, нам лучше уйти. Их здесь больше.

— Так пошли. Я все нашел. Возьмешь у меня гранаты? А то тяжеловато.

Стрелок посмотрел на злобно пыхтящего наемника и бросил на пол упаковку бинта в паре метрах от него, после чего забрал у Клыка гранаты. Снаружи слышался хрип кровососа, причем не одного, и сталкеры поспешили убраться с «Ростка». Вряд ли наемники узнают, кто и как ограбил их склад боеприпасов.

Холодало. Небо громыхало, вспыхивало молниями, но никак не могло разразиться дождем. Оно и правда напоминало небо выброса — от него бежали кабаны и собаки. Встревоженные и замерзшие сталкеры спешили к «Агропрому». Стрелок на ходу написал Призраку несколько сообщений, но не получил ответа ни на одно. Он начинал переживать, но Клык не давал ему уходить в размышления, отдаляясь от него на несколько метров. Кто бы знал, что он будет быстрее с простреленной ногой, чем Стрелок без ранений?..

Уже на «Агропроме» дождь все-таки ливанул, но это не просто дождь — это был снег. Стрелок мгновенно вымок и задрожал. Передвигаться стало сложнее. Он ориентировался только на фонарь Клыка, которому даже с экзоскелетом было трудно идти. В тайник он не спустился — спрыгнул.

— Блять! — выругался он злобно на баюнов.

Испуганные коты тут же побежали в подземелья. Сталкер схватился за винтовку, но Стрелок его остановил:

— Не надо. Они и так боятся.

— От Дока понабрался?

Стрелок пожал дрожащими плечами и побрел за Клыком к тайнику.

В подземельях было светло — «Батарейка» работала как надо. Генератор запитал все лампочки, гермодвери и вентиляторы, но не котлы. Если бы они работали, Стрелок прижался бы к ним всем телом. И неважно, что скорее всего он бы оставил на ржавых котлах часть своей кожи, — ему просто хотелось согреться. А у них даже термических артефактов не было. Зато была водка, которой Клык щедро налил ему в стакан.

— Пей.

Стрелок поморщился, но послушался. В груди стало горячо. Он взбодрился и смог снять мокрую куртку и свитер, потом закутался в изъеденное молью одеяло с КПК в руках. Призрак так и не отвечал. И Стрелок только качал головой, когда Клык отрывался от сортировки набранной провизии, беззвучно задавая вопрос.

— Надеюсь, он дошел до свободовцев и бухает с ними.

— Поверь, это не лучшая альтернатива, — фыркнул Стрелок.

— Точно, ты же у нас из зеленых.

— Я же говорил: я не с ними.

— Ну, а я не с военными, но это не значит, что я не тусовался с ними. Признай, Стрелок, ты был в «Свободе» до того, как она сама себя осознала.

— Мне не нравится их идеология.

— Но ты был с ними, — улыбнулся Клык, указывая на него лезвием армейского ножа.

Цыкнув, Стрелок отвернулся. Признавать себя свободовцем до «Свободы» он не хотел и не собирался. Поэтому и спорить с Клыком не видел смысла.

Клык разложил на полу зеленые коробки автоматных патронов, несколько коробок девять-девятнадцать и одну пистолетную обойму для оружия, которого у них не было. Зеленые пять-пятьдесят шесть уже были сложены в ящик в кропотливом порядке. А по Клыку так и не скажешь, что у него есть склонность к перфекционизму. Он положил на железный стеллаж свою ТРс, рядом с ней — все ее детали. На полке ниже — пистолетные глушители и нож. Потом уселся к стене, взяв в руки «Лавину».

— Не сиди на полу, — лениво сказал ему Стрелок.

Он раздраженно вздохнул, но притащил из соседней комнаты матрас.

— Доволен?

— Да.

Стрелка стало клонить в сон. Он иногда вздрагивал от бушующих «электр» и грома и смотрел на теплый свет лампочки за решеткой, под которой тихо разбирал автомат Клык. Но уснуть все-таки не получалось. Он нервничал из-за Призрака. Наверху грохотало так, будто это был выброс, и от слепящих вспышек Стрелок на мгновение верил в это, но ощущения не совпадали, и он немного, но успокаивался.

Минут через сорок, когда он уже задремал, из коридора послышался звук. Сталкеры напряглись. Клык направил на тоннель автомат, а Стрелок медленно приблизился к нему, вытаскивая нож. Они переглянулись, и тогда Стрелок запустил вниз руку, вздергивая наверх Призрака — мокрого, с сосульками на волосах и обветренной кожей, но Призрака.

— Ну ты и дубина! — прикрикнул на него Клык.

Призрак ничего не ответил. Его била крупная дрожь. Он еле передвигался. Стрелка обожгло холодом от одного прикосновения к нему, пока он помогал ему залезть в тайник. С его комбинезона на пол посыпался снег.

— Ты шел что ли по такой погоде? — нахмурился Стрелок, отряхивая его капюшон и спину.

— Д-да…

Он сел на пол вместе с вещмешком. Дрожал.

— Да у тебя обморожение, — сказал Стрелок, трогая его колючие щеки. — Ну вот и стоило оно того?

Призрак вдруг улыбнулся синими губами. Он был довольным, если не счастливым.

— Все, тронулся, — констатировал Клык.

— Налей ему водки.

— А тебе?

— И мне.

Стрелок принялся отцеплять липучки бронежилета друг от друга, расстегивать ремешки. Призрак пытался ему помочь, но его дрожащие пальцы не слушались. Он не мог даже зацепиться за молнию. Он процедил сквозь зубы неразборчивое слово. Стрелок отвел его холодные руки в стороны.

— Я сам. Все нормально.

Призрак посмотрел на него с благодарностью и осушил стакан водки, протянутый Клыком. Даже не поморщился. Стрелок расстегнул его куртку и пошел в соседнюю комнату. Собрав все, что в теории могло согреть Призрака, он сгрузил кучу на матрас. Призрак, поняв его, неуверенно поднялся, стягивая верхнюю одежду.

— Все снимай, — покачал головой Стрелок.

— Ч-что?

— Он дело говорит, — поддержал Клык. — Отогреешься быстрее.

Смущенный Призрак стал выпутываться из свитера и штанов. Даже из-за ворота посыпался снег. Он был весь мокрый, дрожал, и его было даже жаль. Когда он уселся на матрас, Стрелок залпом осушил стакан, выдохнул и снял тонкую кофту, усаживаясь рядом с Призраком. Плечо обожгло холодом. Но он остался, накидывая на замерзшего сталкера все одеяла, которые нашел. Потом залез под них сам, прижимаясь к Призраку вплотную.

— У тебя температура точно ниже тридцати пяти.

Призрак промычал что-то в ответ. Стрелок посмотрел на шрам на его плече, оставленный тогда, на Свалке. Ему хотелось защищать Призрака. Это было опасно в первую очередь для себя. Он помнил. А все равно не мог отделаться от этого чувства, граничащего с противоестественной нежностью. Уязвимо и неправильно. Но, черт, как же Стрелку было наплевать.

Он сжал ледяные ладони Призрака и с силой гладил его пальцы, чтобы кровь не стояла. Потом выдохнул на них. Снова сжал в руках. Постепенно его ладони теплели, становились мягче, но Призрака по-прежнему била крупная дрожь. Он долго смотрел на Стрелка, а потом вжался в его плечо холодным носом, спутался с ним такими же холодными ногами. Все, как и тогда, и Стрелку пусть и было холодно, нравилось делить тепло на двоих.

У Призрака выровнялось дыхание. Стрелок слабо толкнул его плечом.

— Не засыпай. Нельзя.

— Я не сплю, — разборчиво пробормотал он. — Просто тепло.

Стрелок потерся щекой о его мокрую макушку и глянул на улыбающегося Клыка. Тот пожал плечами и скинул ботинки, сел с другой стороны от Призрака и сложил руки на груди, закрыв глаза. Он не стал ничего не объяснять, да и никто от не ждал, но Призрак заулыбался.

— Знаете, я такое в этом тайнике нашел, — пробормотал он. — Не поверите.

— Ну?

— Я «Зарю» из аномалии вытащил. Она раны лечить может.

Стрелок посмотрел на него. Глаза у Призрака светились, и он невольно ему поверил.

— Чего только не придумают, — фыркнул Клык.

Призрак ткнул его локтем.

— А ты картавишь.

— Придумай аргумент лучше, — делая упор на «р», произнес Клык.

Рассмеялись. Стрелку стало совсем спокойно. Он осмотрел все еще дрожащего на своем плече Призрака, грубый профиль улыбающегося Клыка и верил, что все будет хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
